Naked Heart
by Nyly
Summary: Clarke emménage dans son nouvel appartement et reçoit des lettres destinées à celle qui vivait là avant elle, des lettres venant du front. Un jour, elle y répond!
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle Fiction Bellarke!**

 **Naked Heart est une des deux fics qui a eu le plus de votes sur le sondage, et j'en suis heureuse car c'est un sujet qui me tient à coeur!**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, car je dois avouer que je n'arrive pas à retranscrire tout ce que j'ai prévu dedans mais elle me plait bien quand même!**

 **Bonne lecture 3**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Clarke ferme la porte de son appartement avec le pied, alors que ses yeux sont toujours posés sur l'enveloppe qu'elle tient entre les mains. Cela fait presque deux mois qu'elle a acheté cet appartement, et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle reçoit des lettres pour la fille qui vivait ici avant elle. Après tout, elle a du faire un changement d'adresse, comment ces lettres ont pu passer à la trappe? Elle soupire et pose ses clés dans le petit bol qu'elle a mis sur le meuble à l'entrée et son sac de cours sur son canapé. Elle a besoin d'un café. Elle dépose machinalement la lettre sur son comptoir tout en se dirigeant à sa cuisine, et fait couler son cinquième café de la journée dans sa tasse préférée. Elle est épuisée, avec les examens qui approchent plus vite que ce qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré, elle passe plus de temps à bosser qu'à vivre. Si elle s'écoutait, elle irait tout droit au lit pour récupérer, mais elle ne peut pas, elle a encore pas mal de boulot.

Elle attrape sa tasse et la porte à sa bouche, en râlant un peu parce qu'elle vient de se bruler la langue. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre aussi. Un coup d'oeil vers son comptoir et elle regarde la nouvelle lettre. Il va falloir qu'elle écrive une nouvelle fois dessus que ce n'est pas la bonne adresse et la remettre au facteur. Alors qu'elle attrape son stylo, et qu'elle s'apprête à écrire dessus, elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas du bon côté, et qu'elle allait écrire sur l'arrière.

 **_ Merde!**

Elle allait la retourner quand ses yeux se sont attardés sur l'expéditeur.

 _« BELLAMY BLAKE / Base Militaire Camp Pendleton / 2ème Régiment des marins / San Diego »._

Il s'agit d'un militaire. L'écriture est la même que celle qu'elle avait vue sur les autres lettres. Et elle a du en renvoyer au moins trois. Soudain sa main s'écarte de cette lettre. Si cette lettre vient bien d'un militaire, il attend surement une réponse. Ce ne serait pas juste que sa lettre soit oubliée. Alors elle se dirige vers sa bibliothèque où elle range tous ses dossiers et en sort celui de la vente de son appartement. Heureusement pour elle, le numéro de l'ancienne propriétaire est dedans. Elle n'attend pas plus pour lancer l'appel et finit par tomber sur la dénommée Mel.

 _« Je ne veux rien savoir de ses lettres, vous pouvez les jeter. »_

C'est tout ce qu'elle a retenu de leur conversation. Elle se souvient de sa réponse quand Clarke lui a demandé pourquoi elle vendait un si bel appart. Apparemment, la demoiselle allait emménager chez son nouveau petit copain. Mais à en croire ce qu'elle vient de lui dire, le Bellamy Blake des lettres n'est pas ce fameux petit copain. Sur le coup, elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle ne connait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, après tout, peut-être qu'il est un harceleur. De toute façon, elle n'a plus le temps de s'en occuper pour ce soir. Alors elle attrape une nouvelle fois sa tasse qu'elle avait laissé en plan sur son comptoir et se place en tailleur sur son canapé pour commencer à réviser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'est sentie s'endormir dans ses livres qu'elle a décidé d'aller se coucher, à trois heures du matin. Le réveil le lendemain avait été douloureux, mais elle s'était obligée à se lever. Elle s'était préparée en vitesse et avait pris un café dans son thermos, qu'elle boirait sur le chemin de la fac. Avant d'ouvrir sa porte, Clarke porta ses yeux sur la lettre arrivée hier. Elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Elle soupira et l'attrapa finalement pour la mettre dans son sac. Il fallait qu'elle demande conseil à Raven.

Clarke suivait des études supérieures en histoire de l'art depuis deux maintenant. Âgée de 25 ans, elle espérait que cette dernière année lui donnerait au métier de ses rêves, propriétaire d'une galerie ou d'un musée. Elle savait qu'il fallait énormément de chance pour pouvoir faire ce métier, et beaucoup d'argent pour ouvrir une galerie, mais elle était prête à tout pour y arriver. Elle avait un paquet d'argent qu'elle avait reçu en héritage à la mort de son père, qui lui avait permis d'acheter son appartement dans lequel elle vivait depuis deux mois. C'était un bel appart, avec beaucoup de cachet. Il faisait un peu loft ancien, avec de vieilles poutres, des carreaux en bois aux fenetres. Son appartement avait un style très atelier de peintre, et pour cause, elle adorait dessiner et peindre. Quand elle ne révisait pas, voilà à quoi elle passait ses journées. Sauf quand Raven la harcelait pour aller faire du shopping.

Elles se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la fac, et Clarke fit un bisou sur la joue de sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait des années qu'elles se connaissaient, et elles étaient inséparables. Elles s'étaient battues à cause d'un garçon quand elles étaient au lycée, mais avaient finalement compris qu'elles se ressemblaient plus qu'autre chose. Et elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Quand Clarke avait décidé de continuer ses études en art, Raven avait elle choisi la mécanique.

 **_ J'ai cru que t'allais jamais arriver Clarky! En plus on se gèle!**

 **_ C'est normal Raven! On est en Décembre!**

 **_ T'as mangé un clown ce matin ou quoi?** Fit la brune avec un regard acusateur.

 **_ Désolée... C'est que hier j'ai eu une nouvelle lettre...**

 **_ Et bah on va la remettre au facteur et puis on en parlera plus!**

 **_ J'ai appelé la fille qui m'a vendu l'appart... Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir de ces lettres.**

 **_ Et toi non plus Clarke!**

 **_ J'ai vu l'adresse de l'expéditeur Raven! C'est un militaire.**

 **_ Ah. La ça change tout.**

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment où se trouvait l'amphi 1. Le jeudi, elles avaient toutes les deux cours de maths. Bien que Clarke n'aime pas ça, Raven était enchantée de ce cours. Et puis, c'était pas souvent qu'elles avaient une matinée entière à passer ensemble.

 **_ Ce serait cool quand même qu'il sache que cette fille ne vit plus là. Il écrit dans le vide.**

 **_ Oui. Mais bon, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait vivre avec son nouveau mec. Je peux pas lui dire ça. Imagine ce qu'elle représente pour lui si jamais il l'aime.**

 **_ C'est pas pire que d'écrire pour rien sans avoir de réponse. C'est quoi son nom?**

 **_ Bellamy Blake.**

Elles s'assoient toutes deux vers le côté droit de l'amphi dans les derniers rangs. Clarke aperçoit une jeune fille brune non loin d'elle et croise son regard sans comprendre pourquoi. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, la brune se remet face au professeur et commence à suivre les cours. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et d'appuyer sa tête contre son poing. Elle est crevée, elle n'a pas assez dormi et cette histoire de lettre l'a tout de même un peu tracassée hier soir. Elle sent sa voisine qui lui met un petit coup de coude et quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle voit que tout l'ampi et son professeur la regardent.

 **_ Mademoiselle, besoin de sommeil? Sachez que mon cours n'est pas fait pour ça.**

 **_ Pardon.**

La salle rit un peu avant que le professeur reparte dans son cours. Raven rit encore à côté d'elle, et ne peut s'empêcher de refaire son professeur. Clarke se met à rire aussi, avant de se redresser. Il faut qu'elle garde une position droite pour ne pas retomber dans son sommeil. La délivrance sonne quelques heures plus tard, et Clarke laisse échapper un cri de joie.

 **_ Non mais sérieux, quatre heures de maths d'affilé, c'est du suicide!**

 **_ Moi j'aime bien!**

 **_ Mais toi t'es bizarre!** Rit Clarke quand son amie attrape ses affaires.

 **_ On mange à la cafét?**

 **_ Oui!**

Elles se dirigent toutes les deux vers la cafétéria où elles prennent un plateau avec quelques plats et desserts. Lorsqu'elles mettent à table, Raven sort son ordinateur portable, sous les remarques de Clarke qui commence à manger.

 **_ Attend, on va chercher un peu ce Bellamy Blake.**

 **_ Tu peux pas faire ça après?**

 **_ Non! Sors ta lettre!**

Clarke sort la lettre de son sac et Raven lui demande de la lire. Elle hésite, après tout, c'est sans doute personnel ce qu'il y a d'écrit là dedans, elle n'a pas le droit de lire. Mais elle doit avouer qu'elle en meurt d'envie maintenant. Alors elle déchire un peu le papier pour en sortir une lettre un peu abimée, et pliée en quatre.

 _« 29 Novembre 2016._

 _Mon amour,_

 _cela fait bien deux mois que tes lettres n'arrivent plus. Les ravitaillements sont un peu compliqués pour nous, alors peut-être que le courrier aussi a du mal à arriver. Peut-être même que tu ne reçois pas les miennes. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Ici, tout est assez chaotique, et compliqué. Je ne peux rien te dire évidemment, alors j'espère que tu ne va pas penser que je ne t'écris plus. Au contraire. Quand la nuit les tirs retentissent, et que le sommeil ne vient pas, je ne fais que ça. Car tu es ma raison de tenir bon ici. Je sais qu'il ne me reste pas longtemps avant la fin de mon service, et si j'ai bien compté depuis que je suis là, il ne me reste que sept mois à tenir. Sept mois avant que je puisse être de nouveau dans tes bras. Sept mois avant que je puisse de nouveau gouter à tes lèvres. Parce que ta chaleur me manque. Ta peau douce me manque. J'ai eu des nouvelles de ma soeur, elle a pour projet d'emménager avec son copain, alors je vais pouvoir laisser mon appartement, pour pouvoir m'installer avec toi comme tu le voulais tant avant que je parte. Et je te promet, que quand je rentrerai, toi et moi, on pourra mettre nos projets en route. Tu me manque tellement. Et je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit parce qu'à cet instant, mon coeur se serre au fur et à mesure que mon stylo dévale cette feuille. Mais je tiens bon. Je te l'ai promis, tout comme je t'ai promis de rentrer entier. Je suis tout de même triste de penser que je ne pourrais pas être avec toi pour noël. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop froid sans moi dans ce lit. Ici il fait très chaud, si bien que si je ne mettais pas la date sur mes lettres, je ne saurai même pas te dire quel jour nous sommes._

 _J'espère que cette lettre arrivera jusqu'à toi, et que la tienne me trouvera même au bout du monde. Je t'aime mon amour! A très vite!_

 _Bell 3 »_

Clarke posa la petite feuille de papier sur la table et regarde Raven sans rien dire. Elles ont toutes les deux les larmes aux yeux, et Clarke se rend compte que son estomac est noué. Ce Bellamy est vraiment amoureux d'elle, et sa façon d'écrire montre vraiment ses sentiments. Clarke a le coeur serré de savoir qu'en fait, cette Mel n'a rien à faire de lui et qu'elle ne lui écrit même plus. Mais ce qui lui fait le plus mal, c'est de savoir qu'il attend ses lettres avec un espoir très amoureux.

 **_ Bordel... Je m'attendais pas à ça!** Dit Raven en pianotant de nouveau sur son ordinateur. Ah, j'ai trouvé... La vache Clarke... Si c'est lui, tu lui écris dessuite!

Raven tourne son écran vers sa meilleure amie et au moment où Clarke pose ses yeux sur le visage du brun, son soeur se soulève. Il est canon.


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

 **_ Comment tu sais que c'est lui?**

 **_ Sur son profil c'est écrit, MARINS à Base militaire de San Diego. C'est pas l'adresse de la lettre?**

 **_ Si.**

 **_ Apparemment il a une soeur. Elle est plutôt jolie... Mais je l'ai déjà vue quelque part.**

Les deux amies se penchent un peu plus sur l'écran pour regarder la photo de la jeune fille et de Bellamy, quand Clarke ouvre les yeux en grands. Elle la reconnaît. C'est la jeune fille de l'amphithéâtre.

 **_ Je l'ai déjà vue.. Ici!**

Clarke pointe légèrement la jeune fille qui est dans la cafétéria et qui semble se rapprocher d'elles. Elle n'a pas l'air en colère, mais son pas est déterminé, et elles savent tout de suite, qu'elle est là pour leur parler.

 **_ Salut. Dis moi, tu connais mon frère?**

 **_ Euh..** .bafouille Clarke. **C'est qui ?**

 **_ Je m'appelle Octavia Blake, mon frère est Bellamy. Je vous ai entendu parler de lui en Amphi.**

 **_ Et bien... euh .. je...** bafouille t-elle encore une fois.

 **_ Tu veux pas t'assoir Octavia?** Propose Raven. **Il faut qu'on te parle.**

La jeune fille brune prend alors une chaise, intriguée par les paroles de Raven et s'assoit avec elles. Raven fait vite fait les présentations avant de lui expliquer la situation.

 **_ En fait, Clarke a acheté l'appartement de Mel Hopkins. Tu connais?**

 **_ Mel? C'est la meuf de mon frère. Comment ça elle a vendu?**

 **_ Elle m'a dit que c'était pour s'installer avec son copain.**

 **_ C'est quoi ces conneries? Bell est parti depuis quatre ans et demi. Me dit pas qu'elle le trompe!?** Hurle-t-elle si bien que des têtes se retournent vers elle.

 **_ Je crois bien que oui malheureusement.** Dit Raven.

 **_ Le truc, c'est qu'il ne le sait pas et il lui écrit encore. J'arrête pas de les recevoir chez moi.**

 **_ Tu pourrais le faire s'il te plait? Il faut lui dire la vérité.**

 **_ Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas? C'est ton frère.** S'exclame la blonde.

 **_ Parce que Bell sait que je n'aime pas Mel, et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je fais ça pour les monter l'un contre l'autre. Si elle ne lui répond plus depuis un moment, il doit baliser et être à cran.**

Clarke réfléchit et pose ses yeux dans les yeux rouges de la brune devant elle. Elle ne sait pas si Octavia est triste ou bien colère, mais elle sent à quel point elle est sincère dans sa requête. Elle lui explique que Bellamy est sa seule famille et qu'elle l'aime plus que tout car il l'a éduquée. Alors Clarke craque et accepte de lui écrire.

 **_ Merci Clarke!**

 **_ De rien.** Dit-elle avec un sourire. Je ferai ça ce soir au calme.

[..]

Clarke regarde son carnet de note et soupire. Voilà deux heures qu'elle est dessus et elle ne sait toujours pas quoi écrire. Elle a bien commencé une bonne dizaines de fois, mais à chaque fois, les feuilles ont fini à la poubelle. Elle ne sait pas comment tourner ses phrases pour que sa révélation ne soit pas trop douloureuse. Malheureusement, elle sait très bien que dans tous les cas, elle sera celle qui va lui faire du mal, car elle sera celle qui lui apprendra la vérité. Alors elle prend une nouvelle inspiration, et commence à écrire.

 _« 15 Décembre 2016_

 _Bonjour Bellamy,_

 _Je sais que l'on ne se connait pas, et que ma lettre n'est sans doute pas celle que tu attendais. Je m'appelle Clarke, je suis en Fac à San Diego, la même que celle de ta soeur. C'est elle qui m'a poussée aujourd'hui à t'écrire, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Ni à elle d'ailleurs._

 _J'ai emménagé dans mon nouvel appartement il y a deux mois, après l'avoir acheté à Mel Hopkins. Je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'elle a vendu son appartement. J'aimerai te dire qu'elle t'a envoyé une lettre que tu n'aurais jamais reçue avec sa nouvelle adresse, mais malheureusement, non. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça. Je déteste être celle qui annonce les mauvaises nouvelles. Alors j'espère que tu ne vas pas me détester. Mais comment peut-on détester quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas?_

 _Je prend énormément sur moi à cet instant, et je crois que je repousse au plus possible les mots vers la fin de la lettre, comme si je pouvais le faire éternellement. Mais bon, je ne veux pas te torturer plus longtemps et t'obliger à lire les mots d'une fille que tu ne connais pas. Mel a refait sa vie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle vendait l'appartement pour aller habiter avec son petit ami. Je suis désolée, vraiment. J'ai essayé de lui faire passer ta lettre quand elle est arrivée chez moi, mais elle n'en a pas voulue. Je suis désolée. Oui je me répète je sais. Mais c'est vrai. J'ai longtemps chercher comment te dire les choses, mais me dire que tu étais là bas, même si je ne sais pas où c'est, dans un environnement si triste, et que tu attendais de ses nouvelles m'a fait mal au coeur. Et ça m'a aidé à trouver le courage de t'écrire._

 _Octavia a souhaité que je t'écrive pour ne pas que tu pense qu'elle avait tout planifié. Car apparemment, elle n'aime pas Mel. Mais moi non plus je ne l'aime pas. Pas après ce qu'elle a fait. Octavia est une chouette fille. Je ne la connaissais pas avant aujourd'hui. Mais je sais qu'elle t'aime. Alors même si j'ai brisé ton coeur avec mes mots, s'il te plait, ne meurs pas. Fais le pour Octavia._

 _Je te souhaite bon courage Bellamy._

 _Clarke._

 _PS: Je ne sais pas combien de temps mettent les lettres à arriver, alors si jamais c'est la bonne période pour toi, Joyeux Noël Bellamy.»_

Elle soupire et pose son stylo sur le côté de sa feuille. Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée un seul instant et a dévalé les pages sans s'en rendre compte. Elle lui a écrit comme si elle écrivait un journal, en laissant tout ce qui passait par sa tête. Et ça a eu l'air de marcher. Elle sait que sa lettre sera comme un coup de massue pour elle, mais il faut qu'elle le fasse. Alors elle prend une enveloppe où elle glisse la feuille, et écrit sur le devant l'adresse que Bellamy a utilisé sur sa propre lettre, et sur l'arrière, son adresse à elle. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle le fait, elle ne sait même pas s'il répondrait. Mais c'est machinal.

Elle s'écarte finalement de son bureau pour aller se coucher. Il est tard, et elle risque d'être encore une fois très fatiguée en cours. Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle s'habitue à prendre un meilleur rythme si elle veut finir son année.

[..]

 **_ Tu as eu une réponse?** Demande Octavia à Clarke alors que les trois jeunes filles sont assises à la terrasse d'un café.

 **_ Non. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça met en général.**

 **_ ça dépend en fait. Des fois, Bell reçoit ma lettre assez vite, et des fois pas. Et puis, il ne peut pas forcément écrire tout le temps aussi.**

Clarque hoche la tête et boit une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Ça lui fait un bien fou, avec le froid qu'il fait, elle ne sait pas ce qui leur a pris de vouloir boire un café en terrasse. Octavia voulait profiter de la vue des rues décorées pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Même si le nouvel an est déjà passé techniquement. Mais selon elle, il faut profiter des décos tant qu'elles sont là. Nous sommes le 3 Janvier, et Clarke attend toujours une réponse à sa lettre. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle s'y accroche, après tout, pourquoi lui répondrait-il? Il ne la connait pas.

 **_ Bon, on se la fait cette soirée Grey's Anatomy?** Demande Octavia en terminant sa boisson d'une traite.

 **_ Ouais! On va chez Clarke! Approuve Raven.**

Clarke rit et finit elle aussi sa boisson. Il lui en reste un peu au fond, mais elle n'en veut plus, alors elle se redresse sur sa chaise et attrape son sac à main. C'est les vacances scolaires, et les filles se sont promis de se faire une soirée toutes les trois à regarder la nouvelle saison de leur série préférée qui débute ce soir. Ce sera leur soirée pyjama.

Alors qu'elles arrivent dans l'immeuble de la blonde, celle ci ouvre sa boite aux lettres comme tous les soirs, et attrape la petite pile de pubs prête à les jeter. Mais son regard se fixe sur une petite enveloppe, et elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle ne bouge plus et ses amies la regardent avec incompréhension. Quand Octavia voit l'enveloppe, elle comprend tout de suite, de toute façon, elle reconnaitrait cette écriture entre milles.

 **_ Il t'a écrit Clarke! Viens on va la lire!**

Les jeunes filles se précipitent vers l'appartement de la blonde, et Clarke ne prend pas la peine d'enlever son manteau, qu'elle s'assoit sur son canapé. Elle hésite. Elle a peur. Elle ne sait pas ce que contient cette lettre.

 **_ Clarke! Faut que tu l'ouvres!** Lui dit Raven en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Clarke lève les yeux vers Octavia. Elle sait que la brune meurt d'envie de savoir ce que raconte son frère dans sa lettre, et elle ne peut la laisser plus longtemps dans l'ignorance. Alors elle enlève son manteau et le laisse en suspens derrière son dos et commence à ouvrir la petite enveloppe. Elle voit qu'il a écrit son prénom à elle en guise de destinataire, signe ce c'est une lettre qui lui est destinée et non une nouvelle lettre pour Mel, qui serait arrivée en retard. Sa main tremble, la peur lui noue le ventre, et la gorge. Quand elle en sort la petite feuille pliée en quatre, elle a une sensation de déjà vu. Elle la déplie doucement, en fermant les yeux, et prend une grande inspiration avant de regarder les quelques mots présents sur la feuille. L'écriture est la même, peut-être un peu plus désordonnée, signe qu'il a du se contrôler pour réussir à écrire correctement, peut-être trop pris par ses émotions. Mais malgré ça, elle trouve que son écriture est magnifique, et bien trop belle pour un garçon. Elle prend une nouvelle inspiration et commence la lecture à voix haute.

 **Coucou les lecteurs!**

 **Oui aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'écrire à la fin! :D**

 **Je voulais remercier du fond du coeur tous ceux qui m'ont mise dans leurs auteurs favoris, ça me touche énormément, je m'y attendais pas!**

 **J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plus autant que le premier!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

 _« 24 Décembre 2016_

 _Bonjour Clarke._

 _Il est vrai que j'ai été surpris par cette écriture que j'ai reconnu comme n'étant pas celle que j'attendais. Cela faisait un moment que je ne recevais plus de lettres, mis à part celle d'Octavia, qui m'ont permis de ne pas me sentir abandonné. Je ne vais pas te mentir, la tienne m'a retourné. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai juste du mal à y croire._

 _Je te remercie en tout cas d'avoir pris la peine de me le dire, ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi. Même si on ne se connait pas. J'ai hésité à te répondre au début, parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mais il fallait que je le fasse, après tout, tu as pris la peine de le faire pour moi. Mel était importante pour moi, depuis des années, et je pensais que notre amour résisterait à tout, même à cette longue distance. Faut croire que non. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas mourir. Je l'ai promis à Octavia de toute façon, et elle sait que je tiens toujours mes promesses. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas brisé mon coeur. Juste un peu mes rêves, mais je m'en remettrai._

 _Tu as vu juste sur la date en tout cas, car nous sommes la veille de noël. Alors même si tu ne liras ces mots que bien plus tard, je te souhaite un très joyeux noël Clarke. J'ai un service à te demander par contre. Ce sera en dédomagement de cette nouvelle que tu m'as apprise. Quand tu verras Octavia, prend la dans tes bras pour moi s'il te plait, et souhaite lui un joyeux anniversaire de ma part. Oui, Octavia est née la veille de Noël. Je vais lui écrire, je ne peux pas oublier de faire ça, mais ça va faire 5 ans que je ne l'ai pas prise dans mes bras, et elle me manque._

 _Au revoir Clarke._

 _Bellamy. »_

Clarke relève la tête et ne peut empêcher son coeur de se serrer. Octavia pleure comme une madeleine. Elle n'avait pas pensé que son frère parlerait d'elle dans la lettre prévue pour Clarke. Elle est plus qu'émue, et Raven et Clarke bondissent sur elle pour la prendre dans leur bras.

 **_ Joyeux anniversaire O'!** crièrent les deux filles en même temps.

Octavia ne leur avait pas parlé de son anniversaire. Car depuis que son frère était parti à la guerre, elle n'avait plus le coeur à le fêter. Et elle était heureuse de voir que même là bas, il pensait toujours à cette date. Il lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était son plus beau cadeau de Noël. Et qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce jour si important.

 **_ Je vous adore les filles! Dis Clarke, tu comptes lui répondre?** Demande Octavia en s'arrêtant enfin de rire.

 **_ Hein? Euh... Je sais pas... Je... Tu crois que je dois le faire?**

 **_ La question est plutôt « est ce que tu as envie de le faire ? »** , reprend Raven.

 **_ Peut-être.**

Clarke leur fait un petit sourire avant d'allumer la télé. Elle ne sait pas trop ce qui est bien, ce qu'elle a le droit de faire ou bien envie de faire. Elle leur dit qu'elle verrait demain, pour le moment, elle souhaite juste profiter d'être avec elle.

 **_ On commande Pizzas?**

 **_ Yeah! Moi je suis pour!** Répondit Raven en sautant sur place.

Octavia leur sourit avant de leur avouer qu'avant, elle avait un rituel avec son frère qui consistait à manger pizza devant un film tous les vendredi soirs. Alors pour le coup, elle est contente de pouvoir faire perdurer ça avec ses copines. Elles se sont vraiment rapprochées en si peu de temps et Octavia sait que désormais, elle ne peut plus se passer d'elles. Surtout avec l'histoire de Bellamy et Mel, qui est quand même un sujet plutôt personnel, que les filles ont du partager avec elle.

[…]

Clarke ouvre les yeux et grogne alors que le soleil lui tape sur le visage. Elle s'est endormie sur son canapé, l'endroit où elle déteste dormir puisque celui ci est juste devant sa grande baie vitrée, qui laisse passer le soleil tous les matins. Elle jette un coup d'oeil sur les côtés et remarque qu'Octavia et Raven sont toujours endormies. Elles ont veillé vachement tard hier devant la télé, et elles se sont finalement endormie sans prendre la peine de l'arrêter. Heureusement, la télé est équipée d'un minuteur, ce qui fait qu'elle s'éteint toute seule au bout de quelques heures sans toucher la télécommande.

Clarke cherche son téléphone et le trouve finalement sous son corps sous toutes les couvertures. Elle l'attrape et regarde l'heure, et voit qu'il est à peine huit heures. Elle n'a jamais réussi à faire de grasses mat', même si parfois elle en rêve. Voyant qu'elle n'arrive pas à se rendormir, elle décide de se lever et se prépare un café en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les filles. Elle passe devant la petite table et aperçoit la lettre que Bellamy lui a renvoyée. Elle l'attrape finalement et file s'assoir à son bureau où elle allume son ordinateur. Une fois que celui ci est allumé, elle regarde vite fait si elle a des mail, et finit par mettre de la musique dans son casque qu'elle pose sur ses oreilles. Elle prend la petite feuille de papier portant l'écriture de Bellamy et ne peut s'empêcher de la relire. Elle s'aperçoit au bout d'un moment qu'elle sourit alors que ses yeux se frayent un chemin sur les lignes. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle ne cherche même pas à savoir. Alors qu'elle vient de finir la lecture, elle se sent prête et motivée pour lui répondre. Sans attendre elle attrape une feuille de papier et son stylo préféré, un stylo plume bleu pailleté. Elle sait qu'il va sans doute se moquer de la couleur de son encre, mais elle l'aime bien.

 _« 4 Janvier 2017_

 _Bonjour Bellamy._

 _Oui c'est encore Clarke. Je voulais te dire que ta demande a été exaucée. Hier soir, ma meilleure amie Raven, Octavia et moi, on s'est fait une soirée pizza et Grey's Anatomy. Et tu sais quoi, ta lettre est arrivée hier. Peut-être est-ce un signe, pour Octavia, pour vos soirées habituelles du vendredi. Et quand j'ai lu ta lettre, et qu'on a découvert que c'était son anniversaire! Alors crois moi, elle s'en souviendra! On lui a fait un gros câlin de ta part. Elle a pleuré de joie, et d'émotion. C'était vraiment beau à voir. Ici il fait très froid, et actuellement, les filles dorment encore sur mon canapé, enroulées dans des grands plaids. Si tu les voyais, on dirait des ermites. Je pense que je vais essayer de les prendre en photo et je te l'enverrai si tu veux. J'espère que les conditions de vie ne sont pas trop dures pour toi. Tu dois languir tout seul là bas. Surtout que ta soeur m'a dit que ça faisait plus de quatre ans que tu étais parti. Je n'imagine pas si j'avais été à ta place, si loin comme ça. Tu as énormément de courage, et je sais que ta soeur est fière de toi. Tu sais, je sais que l'on ne se connait pas... Mais je voulais te dire que si tu ressens le besoin d'écrire, à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Octavia, alors tu peux m'écrire. Enfin, je ne t'oblige pas hein, mais sache que ça ne me dérange pas._

 _Prend soin de toi Bellamy._

 _Clarke. »_

Elle s'était relue une dernière fois avant de plier la petite feuille et la ranger dans un coin de son bureau. Les filles n'avaient pas besoin de tomber dessus, et mieux valait pour elle que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle attrapa son téléphone et entreprit de prendre ses amies en photo, afin de créer un petit dossier pour les fois où elle aurait besoin de les faire un peu mariner. Et puis, elle l'enverrait à Bellamy, ça lui apporterait peut-être un peu de joie là où il était.

[..]

 **_ BLAKE!**

Bellamy se redressa sur son lit et déposa le livre qu'il était entrain de dévorer sur le côté. Une petite paille dans la bouche, il s'agitait en attendant de recevoir son courrier. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait pas attendu de cette façon, et dans un sens, ça lui faisait du bien. Il avait écrit à cette fille, seulement pour la remercier, mais il ne s'attendait pas à espérer qu'elle lui réponde de nouveau, pour créer un véritable échange. Quand il vit qu'il avait reçu deux lettres, il se mit à sourire en retournant vers son lit où il se laissa tomber nonchalamment. Il attrapa la première des deux enveloppes, et vit qu'elle venait de sa soeur. Bien trop pressé, il l'ouvrit et attaqua sa lecture.

 _« 24 Decembre,_

 _Bell,_

 _Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial, et tu es sans doute le mieux placé pour le savoir car il y a exactement 26 ans, je suis arrivée pour te compliquer la vie, et te faire vivre l'enfer des grands frères. Je sais que parfois j'ai pu te dire des choses parce que j'étais en colère, comme le fait que tu sois un crétin fini, que tu m'exaspère, que je te déteste de m'avoir laissée pour aller risquer ta vie... Mais, la plupart du temps, je t'aime. Un peu trop même. Car tu n'es pas seulement mon frère, tu es celui qui m'a élevée, tu es ma moitié, mon confident, mon meilleur ami. Et je ne te le dirai jamais assez à mes yeux depuis que tu es là bas. Parce que te savoir dans cet univers a beau me plaire, à imaginer mon frère en super héro, mais je ne peux pas imaginer ce que je deviendrais si tu ne pouvais plus jamais rentrer. Tu m'as fait la promesse de ne pas mourir tu te souviens? Je voudrais que tu me fasse celle de rentrer ENTIER. Parce que je n'ai pas précisé, mais je ne veux pas que tu rentre avec un bras en moins, juste pour me dire « tu vois je suis pas mort. ». Je sais que tu en serais capable en plus._

 _Comme tu es désormais au courant pour Mel, j'ai le droit de la traiter de salope? Je t'ai toujours dit que je ne l'aimais pas, je savais qu'elle n'était pas pour toi. Mais je ne peu pas t'en vouloir, tu l'aimais. Je m'excuse par contre d'avoir demandé à Clarke de te l'annoncer, ce n'était pas cool, mais la vérité, c'est que j'avais peur que tu pense que ça venait de moi, que j'avais tout manigancé et que je l'avais fait te quitter. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Clarke, c'est une fille chouette, et elle s'en voulait vraiment de t'annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle. Je vais essayer de garder contact avec elle, car elle est cool comme nana. Elle est dans ma fac. Toi qui me reprochais de ne pas assez m'entendre avec des filles, et bah voilà, je vais faire un effort comme tu le vois._

 _Bien, vu que tu es à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, j'ai décidé de fêter mon anniversaire, enfin, c'est un bien grand mot car je n'ai pas vraiment quelqu'un avec qui le passer. J'ai acheté un gâteau, et je vais me regarder un film comme pour nos rituels. Et pour finir, j'irai dormir dans ton lit. Comme ça j'aurai l'impression que tu es avec moi. Je sais que ça peut paraître triste en lisant ça, de savoir que je passe le réveillon de Noël, qui est mon anniversaire aussi, toute seule. Mais pas pour moi. Car je ne veux pas le fêter, si toi tu n'es pas là. Ça ne serait pas un vrai anniversaire._

 _Je t'aime grand frère! Tu es le meilleur, et je languis énormément de te voir!_

 _O'! »_

Bellamy reposa la lettre sur ses genoux et essuya la larme qui roulait sur ses yeux. Elle lui avait écrit le jour de son anniversaire, comme lui, à croire que leur relation était très forte. Il était un peu triste de voir que sa lettre avait mis autant de temps à arriver, mais heureusement pour lui, elle était enfin là. Octavia avait toujours été un peu solitaire, ne se faisant pas beaucoup d'amis. Et oui, il était triste de savoir qu'elle avait passé cette soirée toute seule, à dormir dans son lit à lui, pour avoir l'impression de rapprocher leurs mondes. Mais elle était comme ça. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, et surtout pas maintenant qu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres et qu'on était presque un mois après son anniversaire. Il appréciait par contre, qu'elle envisage de garder contact avec la jeune fille qui lui avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. De ce qu'il avait lu dans sa lettre, elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Il attrapa alors la deuxième lettre, et lorsqu'il la retourna pour l'ouvrir, il vit qu'elle venait effectivement de Clarke, et un sourire prit place sur son visage. Elle lui avait répondu. Ça l'étonnait autant que ça lui plaisait en fait. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu mettre dans sa lettre puisque celle ci était un peu plus épaisse que celle de sa soeur, et s'empressa de sortir ce que contenait la petite enveloppe. Quand il déplia la petite feuille, une photo tomba sur ses genoux, et il l'attrapa avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. Sa soeur dormait avec une autre jeune fille, dans une position qui la rendait tellement mignonne et drôle à la fois, enroulée comme une saucisse dans une couverture. Était-ce la fameuse Clarke qui était à ses côtés? Il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, alors ce serait une éventualité. Mais dans ce cas, qui aurait pris la photo?

La lettre était écrite avec une encre bleue pailletée, et ça le fit rire. Les filles ont vraiment des gouts bizarres en matière de stylo. Il commença la lecture, attiré par la jolie écriture de celle qui lui écrivait.

Effectivement, la fille sur la photo n'était pas Clarke. Dans un sens, il trouvait ça dommage, car il était curieux et aurait bien aimé savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Quand il vit qu'elles avaient fait un énorme câlin à sa soeur le jour où la lettre est arrivée, il éclata de rire. Il aimait bien ses filles. O devait être heureuse à ce moment là. Il aurait aimé être avec elle, ne pas louper une énième fois leur soirée du vendredi. Mais elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer et c'était cool.

Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle lui proposait de continuer à lui écrire, s'il souhaitait avoir quelqu'un d'autre qu'Octavia pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Dans un sens, son écrire était plus maladroite à ce moment, comme si elle avait été stressée de lui faire cette proposition. Qui était donc cette « Clarke », timide mais pour le moins tout aussi courageuse de lui faire une proposition pareille? Ou bien elle ressentait la même chose que lui, l'envie de continuer cet échange? C'était une éventualité qui lui plaisait. Car l'échange de lettre est quelque chose qui vous pénètre au plus profond de votre coeur, qui vous permet de laisser toute sorte de sentiments et de les coucher sur papier, et en même temps, vous laisse dans l'attente totale de l'autre et de sa réponse. Et puis ce côté aventure, découverte et jeu, que vous ne pouvez avoir qu'en écrivant à une parfaite inconnue... Il n'y a que comme ça que vous pouvez l'avoir, en osant faire une proposition pareille.

Quand il déposa la lettre à côté de lui, il regarda ses coéquipiers qui avaient repris leurs activités. Deux jouaient aux cartes ensemble, et pariaient des corvées, faute d'argent. D'autres écrivaient des réponses à leur lettre, d'autres fumaient... Le temps libre était quelque chose d'appréciable à l'armée, qui permettait de s'évader un peu de tout ce chaos qui les entourait. Alors Bellamy voulait en profiter. Il avait attrapé quelques feuilles de papiers, ainsi qu'un crayon, et s'était replacé sur son lit, où il décida de répondre à Clarke ainsi qu'à sa petite soeur.

* * *

 **Coucou à tous!**

 **Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère que celui ci vous plait toujours!**

 **Je suis ravie de vous voir de plus en plus nombreux à lire mes fics, je vous aime!**

 **J'ai d'ailleurs ajouté un recueil d'OS et le premier est posté ! :D**

 **Bisouuus !**


	4. excuses

Coucou les loulous !!!

Je voulais m'excuser du retard des fics, on a eu une mauvaise surprise avec mon homme il a fait un petit séjour en cardiologie où on lui a trouvé une maladie du cœur. Rien de grave en soit faut juste apprendre à vivre avec. Du coup j'étais plus souvent à l'hôpital qu' à la maison.

Il est sorti et tout va bien :)

Par contre demain c'est mon anniversaire et du coup je le fête donc je serai dispo pour vous poster la suite d'ici lundi ou mardi :3

Je vous fais de gros bisous


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 04**

* * *

 _« 20 Janvier_

 _Bonjour Clarke,_

 _Je sais que c'est une façon pourrie de commencer une lettre, et je m'excuse d'entrée pour ça, mais c'est toi qui a commencé à écrire comme ça. Je n'ai jamais été un pro des lettres en fait, même si ça fait longtemps que c'est mon moyen de communication le plus utilisé. J'ai été plus qu'étonné de recevoir une de tes lettres, mais encore plus devant l'encre utilisée. Ça existe encore les stylos à paillettes? Je me souviens qu'Octavia en avait beaucoup quand elle était PETITE. Je suis désolé de me moquer, vraiment, mais c'est trop tentant. Et puis, c'est une sorte de vengeance, car je suis sur que mes collègues ont du voir mon sourire un peu idiot quand j'ai découvert cette couleur._

 _Merci beaucoup pour la photo. J'avoue que voir les filles dans cette position et aussi enroulées dans des couvertures m'a fait rire. Il fait si froid que ça là bas? Je me surprend à languir de pouvoir avoir cette baisse de température, car j'adorerai pouvoir prendre un bain bouillant à l'heure qu'il est, boire un café, et me caler sous des grosses couvertures. Mais ce n'est pas d'actualité ici. Et c'est bien dommage. Ma soeur m'a dit que vous étiez à la même fac, qu'étudies-tu? Attend laisse moi essayer de deviner... Littérature? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense ça, peut-être à ta façon d'écrire, de tourner tes phrases. Ouais je me base sur des clichés je sais. Mais je n'ai que ça ici pour essayer de te connaître, mon imagination. Peut-être dans ta prochaine lettre pourrais-tu me parler un peu de toi._

 _Ah oui parce que concernant ta proposition, ce serait chouette oui. J'aime ma soeur, mais des fois, j'ai envie d'un oeil extérieur tu vois. Alors rien que l'idée de pouvoir t'écrire me fait plaisir. Et si tu veux faire de même, ça me va aussi. Ça me changera les idées un peu._

 _C'est fou le temps que mettent parfois les lettres à arriver. Le temps passe vite ici, et pourtant, j'ai pas l'impression que ça fasse très longtemps que nous écrivons. J'espère en tout cas que cette lettre ne mettra pas trop longtemps à arriver._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Bellamy. »_

[..]

 _« 6 Février_

 _Bonjour Bellamy,_

 _Tu vois moi aussi je peux faire un début pourri pour une lettre. Ne te méprend pas, je sais commencer une lettre, mais c'était pour que tu te sente un peu moins nul pour le coup, et puis parce qu'au début je ne savais pas vraiment formuler mes phrases parce que je ne te connaissais pas. Je vais mettre les choses au clair tout de suite, si tu te moques encore une fois de mon stylo à paillettes, j'arrête de t'écrire! Vil personnage que tu es pour insulter mon fabuleux stylo. Et il n'y a pas d'âge pour en posséder un. C'est ta soeur qui ne sait pas ce que c'est la vraie vie d'un stylo à paillettes._

 _Ici oui il fait toujours aussi froid. Et ça fait du bien car les bons bains c'est trop cool! Je suis méchante? Ouais je sais, c'est la vengeance de mon stylo! Ah ah tu veux que je te parle de moi? La première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que je suis tellement têtue que je m'épuise toute seule. Oh mon dieu je dis des trucs vraiment bizarres._

 _Tu as tout faux par contre, je ne suis pas en littérature. Je suis en art. Et ne te moque pas! Je sais que les étudiants en art sont snobés, comparés à des hippies cherchant leur voix. Je ne ressemble pas à une hippie en plus. Et je ne fume pas pour trouver de l'inspiration. Je n'en ai pas besoin car je suis une réelle étudiante en art et pas une pseudo artiste qui se cherche. Sinon, je suis fille unique et j'ai grandi à la campagne avec ma mère, avant de venir m'installer ici. J'ai d'abord pris une chambre universitaire, jusqu'à pouvoir acheter mon appartement. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de plus en fait. Je te passe mes histoires amoureuses, déjà parce que ce n'est pas intéressant, et puis parce que ce n'est pas comme si elles existaient réellement. Et toi alors?_

 _Parce que bien que je te connaisse un peu par ta soeur, je suis curieuse de t'entendre toi, me parler de toi. Et crois moi, je ferai la comparaison avec ta soeur pour voir si tu mens! Et puis, Raven a fouillé ton Facebook aussi. Celle la si tu la laisse faire elle te trouve le numéro du président._

 _Demain, on a prévu une après midi shopping avec les filles, oui, on en fait souvent. Il me faut un nouveau bonnet, étant donné que j'ai perdu le miens à la fac. Et que j'ai froid aux oreilles c'est horrible. Il était génial en plus!_

 _Bref, je vais arrêter de te souler avec mes histoires de fringues et je vais te laisser. Prend soin de toi Bellamy._

 _Oh et pour infos, oui j'ai envie de continuer à t'écrire._

 _Clarke. »_

[..]

 _« 28 Février_

 _Chère Clarke,_

 _C'est mieux comme ça? C'est plus crédible pour une lettre c'est sûr. Mais as tu le droit d'avoir un « chère » devant ton nom, alors que tu me gronde et me fais du chantage pour un simple stylo? Ok je retire maitre, ce n'est pas un simple stylo, alors ne me tues pas s'il te plait._

 _Bien alors du coup, je suis nul pour essayer de deviner les choses. Je ne t'aurai jamais imaginé en art, peut-être parce que je n'y connais rien en art. Ce sont des clichés bizarres quand même qui vous affublent. Et je suis bien content que ça ne soit pas vrai. Car je n'aurai pas apprécié que tu entraine ma soeur dans ce monde bizarre de hippie._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content que tu sois rentrée dans la vie de ma soeur. Elle a l'air heureuse dans ses lettres, elle me raconte vos histoires, vos sorties, et je sens qu'elle a trouvé en Raven et toi de réelles amies. Elle n'a jamais été du genre à aller vers les autres, alors si elle le fait avec toi, c'est que tu dois être quelqu'un de bien._

 _Concernant ma vie, bah écoute, je suis le mieux placé pour te parler de moi, qu'importe ce que t'as dit O, c'est moi que tu dois vénérer pour mes dires, pas elle. Ça va faire effectivement cinq ans que je suis parti et que j'ai intégré les Marins. Je l'ai fait pour ma soeur, car j'étais responsable d'elle. Notre mère étant décédée, elle m'a laissé m'occuper d'Octavia, et c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Tout ce que j'ai fait ça a toujours été pour elle. Sinon à part ça, je suis un gars je dirais normal. J'aime les pizzas et les jeux vidéos, et le cinéma, mais ça tu dois t'en douter vu que tu connais l'existence de nos soirées du vendredi. J'aime bien le sport, en particulier le basket. Et c'est ce qui est cool car ici, on a pas d'autre choses très intéressantes à faire quand on est pas sur le terrain._

 _Ta copine Raven fouille mon Facebook ... Tu dois être une stalkeuse alors! Tu dois tout connaître de moi... Ne bave pas trop par contre hein! Je suis un peu jaloux par contre, tu sais à quoi je ressemble alors que moi non. Et ma soeur n'a rien voulu me dire. Alors peut-être par simple équité, pourrais-tu dans ta prochaine lettre y glisser une photo de toi! Et si tu ne le fais pas, je penserai que tu es moche, et que tu ressemble à un monstre. Je t'appellerai Frankenstein dans toutes nos lettres!_

 _Demain on est envoyés en mission, et je ne sais dans combien de temps on pourra de nouveau se poser. Je vais me languir de recevoir ta lettre. Ne prend pas peur si tu tarde à recevoir la mienne du coup._

 _A bientôt Frankenstein._

 _Bellamy. »_

Clarke sourit en refermant la lettre. Il était drôle et elle aimait lire ce qu'il lui écrivait. Elle était quand même étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle ils arrivaient à discuter sur le papier, à se faire des blagues et à se taquiner. Elle regardait souvent son profil facebook, et en particulier, sa photo de profil. Il était beau, ça elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Et il avait raison, c'était pas équitable qu'elle sache à quoi il ressemble et pas lui. Alors elle chercha sur son propre facebook une photo, qu'elle aimerait assez pour envoyer à Bellamy. Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir des photos d'elle seule, et il y avait souvent ses amis avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle en trouve une qui serait parfaite.

 **_ Celle la!** Dit Octavia qui cherchait avec elle.

Elle avait raison. Quelle autre photo pourrait mieux convenir qu'une photo d'Octavia et elle? Et puis, elle était belle, les deux filles riaient et Raven avait immortalisé ce moment sans qu'elles ne s'en apercoivent. Et quand elles l'avaient su, elles avaient décidé de la garder tellement elles la trouvaient belle.

 **_ Tu sais, ça me fait plaisir que vous vous écriviez avec mon frère. Tu lui changes les idées, je peux le voir dans nos propres lettres. Il a l'air bien.**

 **_ ça me fait plaisir de lui écrire, il est cool ton frère.**

 **_ Si un jour tu veux sortir avec, je serai heureuse de t'avoir en belle soeur.**

 **_ Quoi?**

Clarke se mit à rougir. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé une chose pareille, et soudain, elle le faisait. Mais non, elle ne connaissait pas réellement Bellamy, et puis il était à des milliers de kilomètres. Bien qu'un jour il allait rentrer. Dans quelques mois. Et puis, pour sortir avec quelqu'un, les deux doivent le vouloir, et elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas de Bellamy.

Octavia avait rit avant d'appuyer sur l'impression de la photo, et de la récupérer dans l'imprimante un peu plus loin. Elle revint avec et la tendit à Clarke qui la regarda avec attention. Elle avait soudain le traque de la lui envoyer, de se dévoiler un peu plus.

 **_ Et s'il me trouve moche, tu crois qu'il va continuer de m'appeler Frankenstein?**

 **_ Parce que tu crois qu'il va te trouver moche?** Intervint Raven qui lisait un magasine sur le canapé de Clarke.

 **_ On sait jamais.**

 **_ Je connais mon frère Clarke, et il ne te trouvera certainement pas moche!**

Elle se replaça à côté d'elle et retourna sur le profil de son frère après connecté son propre compte. Elle regarda leurs photos, leurs moments passés, à tous les deux. Il lui manquait énormément, et elle savait que c'était une question de temps avant qu'il ne rentre.

* * *

 **Coucou à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ce temps d'attente énorme pour les suites, mais comme j'ai dit c'était un concours de circonstances. Désormais tout va bien, mon homme est à la maison, et rien de très grave en tout cas. ^^**

 **J'ai bien fêté mon anniversaire aussi, et je remercie ceux qui me l'ont souhaité ! 3**

 **Pour répondre aux questions, je ne connaissais pas du tout le fait que pendant la guerre il existait ce système de lettres entre des inconnus, et je ne m'en suis pas inspirée, mais je trouve ça réellement Top !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tou cas ! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 05**

* * *

 _« 6 Mars_

 _Cher Bellamy,_

 _Je suis désolée d'avance, j'ai reçu ta lettre il y a quelques jours, mais je ne t'écris que maintenant. Je n'ai pas réellement d'excuse, car j'avais le temps, mais j'avoue avoir été un peu stressée à l'idée de t'envoyer une photo, que je n'osais plus prendre le temps de t'écrire. Mais comme tu le vois je l'ai fait, et mieux vaut tard que jamais. Nous sommes désormais en mars, le temps passe tellement vite. La température commence peu à peu à remonter ici, et quelque part, j'ai l'impression que ça nous rapproche un peu plus._

 _Octavia m'a aidée pour choisir la photo parfaite. C'est Raven qui l'avait prise sans qu'on ne le sache, alors on peut pas faire plus naturel. A ce moment, je crois qu'on riait avec Octavia en repensant à Raven qui avait eu une touche avec un mec qu'elle ne supportait pas car il faisait des études d'ingénierie et que si on reprend ses mots, il est insupportable. Mais on a bien vu qu'il lui plaisait quand même. Alors on l'avait un peu traquée et on avait rit. Alors est-ce que j'ai toujours la tête de Frankeinstein pour toi? Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça d'ailleurs, c'est moche, tu aurais pu trouver un nom un peu plus classe, même pour désigner un moche._

 _J'espère que ta mission se passera bien et sans encombre, et que tu liras rapidement ma lettre. Je sais que vous n'avez pas le droit d'en parler, et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur car je t'imagine n'importe où, et dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Octavia m'a dit de ne pas commencer à m'en faire comme ça, car c'était ce qui rendait les choses insupportables. Elle a surement raison. Mais c'est la première fois que je connais quelqu'un qui est militaire, et je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux à faire._

 _Alors je vais croiser les doigts pour toi._

 _Bisous,_

 _Clarke. »_

 _[..]_

 _« 28 Mars,_

 _Cher Bellamy,_

 _Déjà presque un mois que je t'ai envoyé ma lettre et que j'attends la tienne. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, que tu dois être encore en mission, tu m'avais d'ailleurs prévenue. Mais j'avoue que c'est frustrant et effrayant à la fois. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, que ce n'est pas trop dur, et que tu vas bientôt pouvoir lire mes lettres._

 _Je dois avouer quand même que ça me manque de te lire. Alors des fois, je reprend nos anciennes lettres et je les relis. Ne ris pas je te préviens. Mais en même temps, ton absence commence à peser ce mois ci, et je n'ai que ça à quoi me raccrocher._

 _Tu me manques,_

 _Clarke. »_

 _[..]_

 _« 18 Avril._

 _Trop longtemps. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai aucune lettre de toi, que je regarde ma boite aux lettres tous les jours, dans l'espoir de la voir remplie d'une petite enveloppe de l'armée. Qui aurait cru que je deviendrais comme ça, languissante et comme une gamine qui attend un cadeau du père Noël? Bien que Noël soit passé depuis un moment. Nous sommes déjà fin avril, et je sais qu'Octavia m'a dit que tu étais censé rentrer dans deux mois. Déjà. Et pourtant, j'ai peur, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Tu ne m'écris pas, alors qui me dit que tu rentreras. Qui sait, il t'est peut-être arrivé quelque chose, sans qu'on ne le sache. C'est tellement angoissant. Ça fait un moment qu'Octavia dort chez moi, et je pense qu'elle vit très mal l'absence de tes nouvelles. Elle ne veut pas rester seule chez vous, et je dois avouer que je ne me pleins pas, elle est géniale et j'adore vivre avec elle. D'ailleurs, nos partiels se passent super bien, et je pense que nous aurons toutes les trois nos diplômes. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire après ça, j'ai envie d'ouvrir une galerie d'art, mais j'ai peur de ne pas en être capable._

 _Je pense tous les jours à toi, et d'ailleurs, j'ai glissé dans ma lettre un dessin. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a toi, et il y a moi. Parce que cette distance qui t'empêche de m'écrire devient insupportable, et j'ai voulu imaginer ce que ça serait si nos mondes pouvaient se rapprocher, rien qu'un instant. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Mais comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu es pas loin._

 _Je pense à toi, Clarke. »_

Bellemy referma la petite lettre et attrapa la deuxième feuille. Le fameux dessin. Il était beau, et il resta quelques minutes à le regarder. Elle, son visage, si près du sien. Quand il avait vu la photo dans son autre lettre, il avait sourit. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas qu'il l'appelle Frankenstein. Et la photo en elle même était magnifique, car il n'y avait pas que Clarke dessus, mais sa soeur aussi. Et elle était devenue importante à ses yeux. Tout autant que ce dessin d'ailleurs. Il avait reçu toutes ses lettres en même temps, et il savait que certaines s'étaient encore perdues en route. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer, son service était terminé. Il avait hâte. Il était assis dans l'avion, après des mois passés sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que lire les lettres de Clarke et lui écrire. Déjà fin juin. Il s'en voulait un peu, mais il n'avait pas eu une minute pour lui écrire avec toute la paperasse. Ils avaient du faire un rapport de mission sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sur les dégâts qu'il y avait eu. Bellamy avait été un peu blessé, mais rien de bien grave. Quelques brulures dues aux explosions, qui avaient pris place sur son torse, qui lui avaient d'ailleurs valus quelques semaines d'hôpital. Mais aujourd'hui il était heureux de pouvoir dire que tout ça serait définitivement terminé. Car il avait demandé à ne plus partir sur d'autres continents, et avait eu la chance d'avoir un poste d'instructeur sur sa base initiale. C'était une opportunité énorme. Et il n'avait pas pu refuser.

Quand l'avion s'était posé sur la base de San Diego, il avait souri. Ce paysage lui avait manqué. Il avait attrapé ses affaires et s'était dirigé avec les autres vers la salle où ils allaient rester le temps de finir les démarches avant de pouvoir partir. Alors il voulait en profiter, il voulait téléphoner. Trop de mois sans leurs nouvelles, c'était beaucoup trop long pour lui. Il avait pris le téléphone destiné à tous les militaires et avait fait le numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur, celui de sa soeur. Après quelques secondes, il entendit enfin sa voix, et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

 **_ O...**

 **_ Oh mon dieu... Bell?** Dit-elle en pleurant aussi.

 **_ Salut ptite tête!**

 **_ Oh mon dieu Bell! Tu es où? On se faisait un sang d'encre!**

 **_ Je sais je suis désolé... Je ne pouvais pas vous écrire... Je suis rentré O.. Je suis à la base!**

 **_ C'est pas vrai... Oh bordel... Tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher?**

 **_ Non je vais prendre le bus. Mais dis moi, vous êtes où?**

 **_ Là on est à la fac, je dois retrouver Clarke et Raven et on va chez Clarke.**

 **_ OK. Je vous rejoins là bas ok? Et O? Ne lui dis rien s'il te plait.**

 **_ Promis! Je t'aime grand frère.**

 **_ Je t'aime O!**

Il raccrocha et essuya les larmes sur ses joues. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou de l'entendre, et de pouvoir réellement lui parler, et pas seulement de lui écrire sans avoir de réponse direct. Désormais, il était plus qu'impatient de rentrer pour de bon. Quand il avait retrouvé son équipe et son chef, celui ci leur avait parlé des prochaines missions qui concernaient ceux qui rempilaient, mais Bellamy n'était pas concerné. Il lui avait ensuite expliqué comment ça allait se passer pour lui, dans quelle section il serait envoyé et à partir de quand il commencerait. Et une fois que tout était bon, il pouvait partir. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de passer chez lui se changer, car il était trop pressé de voir sa soeur et de voir Clarke. Pour la première fois il allait pouvoir la rencontrer, et il était stressé. Il avait les cheveux coupés ras, et ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux photos qu'elle avait pu voir de lui, alors il espérait qu'elle le reconnaisse quand même. Il connaissait très bien l'arrêt de bus où il devait descendre, et quand il fut en bas de son immeuble, qu'il connaissait très bien au vu de l'ancienne personne qu'il venait y voir, il sentit son coeur s'emballer. Des mois qu'il rêvait de ce moment, de prendre sa soeur dans ses bras, et Clarke. Et c'était LE moment. Il inspira quelques fois, se concentrant. Il devait sans doute ressembler à un idiot, mais il se disait que ceux qui souhaitaient se moquer de lui, devaient reconnaître son uniforme et savoir pourquoi il était si stressé. Alors il commença à avancer et fit le code d'ouverture de la porte du bâtiment de Clarke. Avec le temps il n'avait toujours pas changé, et heureusement pour lui sinon sa surprise n'aurait pas été possible.

Les couloirs n'avaient pas changé non plus, et la déco restait la même dans l'immeuble qu'il n'avait pas traversé depuis des années. Dans un sens, ça lui faisait mal de revenir ici, aujourd'hui, alors que celle qu'il venait voir avant n'était plus là, et ne faisait plus partie de sa vie. Il se dit un instant, que ce serait bien qu'il aille la voir, pour lui faire avouer clairement qu'elle ne veut plus de lui. Mais pour l'heure, il avait bien plus important à faire. Quand il arriva à l'étage de Clarke, et qu'il ne lui restait que quelques pas avant de voir sa porte, son coeur se serra avant de s'emballer. Il avait le traque, il savait qu'il pourrait très bien craquer, simplement en les voyant devant lui. Depuis si longtemps il avait voulu prendre sa soeur dans ses bras, elle lui manquait tellement que de savoir qu'il allait enfin la retrouver le mettait dans tous ces états. Et puis, il y avait Clarke.

Il soupira. Il essaya de calmer les battements de son coeur, mais c'était peine perdue. Alors il posa son grand sac à côté de ses pieds, et leva la main pour donner quelques coups contre la porte. De l'autre côté, il pouvait entendre quelques rires, qui n'avaient pas tarder à s'arrêter, signifiant que quelqu'un venait pour lui ouvrir. Il avait vu son regard se poser sur lui, et son corps se figer. Elle avait du le reconnaître, il en était sûr. Il n'avait pas tant changé que ça, même après cinq ans. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, et Bellamy fit la même chose. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre en fait. Elle était petite, bien plus petite que lui. Et encore plus car elle était pieds nus sur son parquet, sans rien pour lui donner un peu de hauteur. Elle portait un petit short ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc. Elle était belle. Magnifique même. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chignon un peu mal fait, et il trouvait ça hyper sexy.

Elle avait gardé la main sur la porte, restant là, à le regarder. Elle n'osait pas essayer de comprendre si elle rêvait ou s'il s'agissait bien de la réalité. Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle. Et il était imposant. Comme tout militaire en soit. Il portait encore son uniforme, et son grand sac reposait à ses pieds. Il était différent des photos qu'elle avait de lui. Plus vieux, plus sévère, et ses cheveux étaient rasés courts. En un sens, il était un tout autre mec, mais au fond, elle savait que c'était lui. Elle finit par lui faire un sourire, alors qu'elle sentait une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Représentait-il quelqu'un de spécial pour elle? Ou peut-être était-ce le fait de ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles durant des mois, et d'avoir imaginé le pire.

 **_ Salut...** lui dit-il doucement.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs qui se rajoutent de jour en jour, ça me fait super plaisir, vos reviews me font plaisir, et me donnent envie de continuer à écrire rien que pour vous! :D**

 **Vous avez du voir qu'on a pas toutes les lettres que Clarke a écrit à Bellamy, ni celle qu'il a écrit, mais ne vous en faites pas, on en aura au fil de la fiction, même si Bell est désormais revenu. ^^**

 **J'espère en tout cas que cette suite vous plait, et que vous aimez le fait qu'ils se rencontrent en vrai. ^^**

 **Gros bisous ! :D**


	7. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 06**

* * *

Elle ne voulait pas desserrer ses bras autour de son corps, bien trop prise par l'émotion. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on voit, que les larmes menaçaient de dévaler ses joues encore rosies. Alors elle restait quelques instant contre lui, et profita de ce moment. Il avait posé ses mains dans son dos, un peu étonné par ce geste, mais au fond il l'adorait.

 **_ Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien...**

 **_ Oui.**

Quand elle se recula de lui, et que sa chaleur l'avait quitté, elle avait passé la tête de l'autre côté de la porte et regardé où se trouvait Octavia. Elle était visiblement à la cuisine, entrain de préparer un saladier de Pop corn comme c'était prévu quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était le moment parfait pour lui faire la surprise. Alors elle fit un signe à Bellamy pour qu'il rentre silencieusement dans l'appartement, et il la suivit. Raven eut un grand sourire sur les lèvres mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment.

Bellamy s'était placé derrière sa soeur, silencieux, et la regardait préparer son pop corn avec amour. Puis sans lui laisser le temps de quoi que ce soit, il plaça ses mains par dessus des épaules, et l'attira contre lui. Elle cria de surprise et leva les yeux pour se mettre à pleurer quelques secondes après. Clarke les regardait sans oser dire un mot, car elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver.

 **_ Tu m'as tellement manqué O!** Dit-il en enfouissant le visage dans le cou de sa soeur.

 **_ Toi aussi grand frère!**

Ils étaient beaux. Clarke étant fille unique, elle ne savait pas ce que pouvait apporter ce genre de relation fraternelle, mais en le voyant, elle pouvait le comprendre un tout petit peu. Elle s'éclipsa doucement de la pièce, jugeant qu'elle devait leur laisser un peu de temps à tous les deux et se plaça sur le canapé à côté de Raven qui était à deux doigts de pleurer.

 **_ C'est trop beau...**

 **_ Rav, depuis quand t'es émotive toi?**

 **_ Dis que j'ai un coeur de pierre aussi! Saleté!**

Clarke rit et se plongea un instant dans la télé. Même si elle ne la regardait pas réellement. Elle était plutôt dans ses pensées, et focalisée sur son coeur qui battait de plus en plus vite. Il était là, il était chez elle. Le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré par écrit, à qui elle avait passé des mois à écrire, à penser, se trouvait désormais dans son appartement. Elle pensait que c'était un rêve, et pourtant, la voix grave qui résonnait dans sa cuisine la fit penser le contraire. Sa voix. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait, et elle l'aimait déjà. Elle était roque, et profonde, et avait quelque chose qui la rendait spéciale.

Elle le regarda venir au salon et sa soeur le suivre, et elle sentit son regard se poser sur elle. Un regard qui se voulait tendre. Et elle comprit que lui aussi, était heureux de pouvoir enfin se rencontrer réellement. Il vint se poser sur le fauteuil placé en face de son canapé et elle ne sut quoi lui dire. Maintenant qu'il était là, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, timide, et savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se cacher.

Il la regardait. Elle semblait être gênée de sa présence, ses joues étaient roses et elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il avait cet effet là sur elle, même s'il espérait que ce soit bien celui auquel il pensait. Octavia s'était assise sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, et lui racontait tout un tas de choses qu'il avait loupé, ou bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui raconter dans ses lettres. Mais il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop absorbé par la blonde qui se tenait devant lui. Elle piochait de temps en temps dans le saladier de pop corn, histoire de se défocaliser de la situation. Elle était remarquablement belle. Il avait aimé la voir en photo, et sur ce dessin, mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait encore plus la voir en vrai. Cette fille n'avait pas pris une grande place dans son coeur, mais il pouvait assurer pour le moment, qu'elle était précieuse, qu'importe la place qu'elle avait. Amie? Peut-être bien. Plus? Il n'en savait rien. Désormais, ce ne serait pas au travers de lettres qu'il la connaitrait, et peut-être que c'était ça, qui ferait la différence.

 **_ Bell?**

 **_ Quoi?**

 **_ Tu m'écoutais pas en fait?**

 **_ Pardon O, la fatigue me pend au nez...**

 **_ Mouais...**

Les filles se mirent à rire et Clarke baissa légèrement la tête. Il devait avoir l'air idiot, à avoir été pris sur le fait, entrain de mater Clarke, mais il s'en fichait bien à cet instant. Et il était réellement fatigué pour essayer de faire comme si de rien était.

 **_ Je te demandais ce que tu voulais manger ce soir! Car ce soir c'est toi qui décide!**

 **_ Ah génial ! Voyons... Un méga steack frite! Bon dieu j'en ai pas mangé depuis une éternité!**

Clarke avait sourit et Octavia avait levé les yeux aux ciel. Il n'avait jamais été très difficile en matière de nourriture, et même là qu'il aurait pu choisir ce qu'il voulait, il avait fait dans la simplicité. Mais il était comme ça, et ne changerait pas.

Il regarda Clarke qui s'était levée pour aller fouiller dans son frigo, et ne lacha pas des yeux le petit corps qui s'activait à enfiler ses chaussures.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu fous clarky?** Demanda Raven.

 **_ Je vais faire des courses pour ce soir, on a pas de quoi manger tous les quatre et encore moins de steack.**

 **_ On devrait tous venir tu crois pas, tu vas pas tout porter!** Répondit-elle.

 **_ Bell va venir avec toi! Après tout, c'est le plus fort de nous tous. Et nous, on préparera tout ici!** Fit Octavia avec un clin d'oeil à son frère.

Il avait sourit, et devant les joues rouges de Clarke, avait craqué. Il s'était levé et l'avait rejoint à la porte alors qu'elle prenait ses clés de voiture. Un dernier signe aux filles et ils quittèrent l'appartement. Clarke était stressée, car elle se retrouvait seule à seule avec lui, et ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle poussa la porte du bâtiment et appuya sur la télécommande de sa voiture pour la déverrouiller à distance, toujours silencieuse.

Bellamy avait remarqué le stresse de Clarke, le fait qu'elle ne décroche pas un mot, alors qu'ils avaient échangé des lettres pendant des mois. Et dans un sens, il comprenait ce qu'elle devait ressentir, car il avait lui aussi une petite boule au fond de l'estomac. Car c'était étrange, après des mois, de se retrouver face à face. Il la regarda s'engouffrer dans une petite voiture grise assez brillante, et se plaça sur son siège passager. Il allait se faire conduire par une fille. Pour un militaire, c'était pas franchement masculin. Mais il rit un peu de cette situation. Et quand il attacha sa ceinture, il tomba de nouveau dans les yeux bleus de la blonde. Aucun des deux n'avaient bougé pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne le visage et se concentre sur la route.

 **_ C'est bizarre hein? … Je veux dire, après tout ce temps.**

 **_ Oui...** lui répondit-elle. **Mais c'est cool.**

Il vit du coin de l'oeil un sourire s'afficher sur le visage de la blonde, et ne put s'empêcher de faire pareil. Oui c'était cool. Elle conduisait tranquillement, attentive, et concentrée. Bellamy aimait bien sa façon de conduire, douce et rassurante. Et le silence de la voiture l'apaisait. C'était pas souvent, car d'habitude, le silence le mettait mal à l'aise, car il n'était pas habitué à l'entendre sur le terrain. Mais avec l'odeur de Clarke juste à côté de lui, c'était différent.

 **_ Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tes dernières lettres... Je les ai lues dans l'avion en fait.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas grave, tu étais occupé c'est pas ta faute.**

 **_ Du coup, je vais clarifier les choses, je te promet de ne plus t'appeler Frankenstein!** Fit-il en levant la main droite.

Clarke se mit à rire, alors qu'elle fit entrer la voiture sur le parking du supermarché. Et Bellamy ne put détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il aimait ce rire.

Quand ils descendirent de la voiture, il replaça correctement son uniforme, réflex professionnel, et se plaça à côté d'elle. Il faisait un peu tache à côté d'elle, avec son petit short et son chemisier, alors que lui mourrait de chaud. Mais il avait l'habitude de porter cette tenue, et pour lui c'était normal. Mais il savait qu'il ne passerait certainement pas inaperçu. Ils s'engagèrent dans le magasin, et Clarke attrapa un panier, sachant très bien qu'ils auraient pas mal de choses à prendre.

 **_ Je te propose qu'on aille prendre de quoi fêter ton retour. Tu bois quoi?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

 **_ Je suis pas difficile tu sais... On peut prendre des bieres non?**

Elle hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le rayon des boissons et Clarke commença à chercher celles qu'elle prenait en général. Le seul problème avec ses bières préférées, c'était qu'elles étaient toujours placées en haut du rayon, et qu'elle était trop petite pour réussir à les attraper. Alors que Bellamy arrivait vers elle, il remarqua qu'elle était sur la pointe des pieds à essayer d'attraper un petit pack de six bières aromatisées tout en haut du rayon. Il se mit à sourire devant la situation qu'il jugeait trop mignonne et se rapprocha d'elle pour lui venir en aide.

 **_ Attends...** dit-il en se positionnant derrière le dos de la blonde. **Tiens!**

Il lui tendit le pack et remarqua que la blonde s'empressa de le positionner dans le panier et de s'éloigner de lui après l'avoir remercié. Il avait très bien remarqué le visage rosi de Clarke, et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient l'air de deux idiots tout de même, mais c'était marrant. Alors il la suivit une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à arriver au prochain rayon, celui des apéritifs. Ils étaient assez proches, et Bellamy la regardait entrain de prendre plusieurs paquets de biscuits salés dans les mains, sans savoir lequel choisir.

 **_ Bella...**

Elle s'était retournée dans le but de lui demander ce qu'il préférait, mais elle ne s'était sans doute pas attendue à ce qu'il soit si proche d'elle, et elle lui était rentrée dedans, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. Bellamy avait rit, avant de rattraper les paquets qu'elle était sur le point de faire tomber avec le choc.

 **_ Désolée... Hum... Tu.. Tu préfères quoi?** Demanda-t-elle rouge de honte.

 **_ Ceux là!** Dit-il en montrant un paquet à la cacahuète.

Elle lui sourit et posa le dit paquet dans le panier, et l'autre à sa place sur l'étagère. Elle essayait de ne plus penser à la proximité de leur corps et à son coeur qui s'était emballé, et lui indiqua le prochain rayon dans lequel ils devaient aller.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! :D Avez vous du froid? Parce que chez moi c'est un truc de fou ! On a eu deux jours d'orage et maintenant il fait super froid avec maxi vent quoi!**

 **Du coup, ça donne envie de rester au chaud à la maison, à lire ou à écrire ! :D**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu en tout cas !**

 **Gros bisous !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 07**

* * *

 **_ Je pense qu'on a tout non? Tu veux autre chose?**

Mais elle s'arrêta. Bellamy semblait perdu dans ses pensées, devant un rayon et elle s'avança vers lui un sourire aux lèvres. Il était entré dans le rayon des fournitures scolaires et il avait l'air pensif. Quand elle arriva à côté de lui, elle remarqua qu'il bloquait sur un stylo bleu à paillettes, et son coeur s'emballa. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais elle aimait le fait qu'il donne une certaine importance à leurs lettres.

 **_ Bellamy?**

Il se retourna vers elle en sursautant, et se mit à rire tout en s'excusant de l'avoir fait attendre. Mais lui en voulait-elle vraiment?

Quand il avait vu ce stylo à paillettes, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repenser à leurs lettres, à ce que ça lui avait apporté, et comme ça lui manquait. Même s'il était heureux de l'avoir en vrai, ça apportait un autre sens à sa vie.

 **_ Tu sais... ça m'a manqué de t'écrire... Je n'ai pas pu pendant quelques mois, et je m'excuse...**

 **_ Tu l'as déjà fait Bellamy. Tu ne pouvais pas...**

 **_ Oui... mais quand même...**

 **_ Je ne t'en veux pas... Tu as tes raisons...**

 **_ Je te les expliquerai... Un jour..**

Elle lui fit un sourire, et il baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dire, à Clarke ou même à sa soeur, qu'il avait été blessé durant sa dernière mission. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas les décevoir, parce qu'il leur avait promis de revenir entier et de faire attention. Et il avait manqué à sa parole. Il n'aimait pas ne pas tenir ses promesses, et ça pouvait le mettre vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

 **_ On y va?** Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Bellamy aimait déjà ce sourire, qui se voulait franc et tendre, et non compatissant. Et il savait qu'il pourrait s'y habituer. Ils se dirigèrent vers les caisses, et alors qu'il rangeait les courses dans un sac, il vit Clarke qui sortit une carte pour payer.

 **_ Je m'en veux quand même de te faire payer.**

 **_ Je m'en fiche!**

Il rit un peu et secoua la tête. Elle lui avait dit dans ses lettres qu'elle était têtue, et elle venait de le démontrer à l'instant. Mais il aimait ça, sa force de caractère. Il attrapa le sac et lui fit un sourire et ils retournèrent à la voiture, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre. Quelques regards se retournèrent sur leur passage, et Bellamy savait que c'était à cause de lui. Alors il essaya de passer outre, et déposa le sac dans le coffre de la blonde, avant de la rejoindre à l'avant et de s'assoir à ses côtés. Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement fut plus rapide qu'à l'aller, car ils discutaient, et la tension avait disparu. Ils commençaient peu à peu à s'habituer à la présence de l'autre et tout était plus naturel entre eux. Comme deux amis qui se revoyaient pour la première fois depuis des mois. Ils avaient parlé d'un peu tout, de la fac, des amis de Clarke, de son enfance, de tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas mis dans ses lettres. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire la même chose avec lui, mais Clarke lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, et que tôt ou tard, il devrait lui raconter tout ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre. Il obtempéra avec un petit rire, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre l'appartement de Clarke où les attendaient Octavia et Raven.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, ils entendirent de la musique résonner dans la pièce, et virent les filles qui mettaient la table tout en dansant. Ils avaient sourit, devant la situation, avant qu'Octavia ne pose ses yeux sur eux. Elle avait tout lâché pour se rapprocher de son frère et lui attraper la main. Clarke attrapa le sac de courses dans ses mains pour qu'il puisse aller danser librement avec sa soeur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce moment, si beau et si émouvant à ses yeux.

Alors qu'elle s'affairait dans la cuisine, à préparer des frites, elle remarqua Raven qui l'avait rejoint, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **_ ça va Clarky?**

 **_ Oui et toi?**

 **_ ça va! Il est super cool Bellamy, j'ai un peu discuté avec lui.**

 **_ Oui il est cool.**

 **_ T'es sûre que ça va?** Demanda la brune.

 **_ Oui pourquoi?**

 **_ Parce que tu dis étrangement.. rien. Ça s'est pas bien passé aux courses?**

 **_ Si! Si c'était super... Mais c'est juste... je sais pas trop comment me comporter avec lui en fait... ça me fait bizarre de l'avoir en vrai. Et tu sais que je suis... timide.**

 **_ Oui je sais. Mais c'est pas comme si tu le connaissais pas maintenant. Vous avez parlé pendant un moment.**

 **_ Je sais.**

 **_ Allez va, tu vas te débloquer à force de le voir. Comme je te dis il est cool. Qui sait, il va peut-être t'aider à t'amuser.**

 **_ Je sais m'amuser Rav!**

 **_ Oui oui je sais... mais des fois t'es un peu trop... coincée.**

Clarke releva la tête de ses pommes de terre prête à incendier sa meilleure amie qui avait osé lui dire qu'elle était coincée quand Octavia et Bellamy firent leur apparition dans la cuisine eux aussi, tout en rigolant. Ils étaient rouges et essoufflés, et Clarke se mit à rire aussi devant la situation. Ils avaient du danser un moment pour avoir ces têtes, mais ça en valait la peine, car ça lui permettait de les voir comme ça.

 **_ Clarke tu veux de l'aide?** Demanda Octavia entre deux fous rires.

 **_ Non ça va regarde j'ai déjà bien avancé.** Fit-elle avec un sourire.

Bellamy se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et colla presque son corps à celui de la blonde qui sentit d'un coup son coeur s'accélérer. Raven avait peut-être raison, sa timidité la rendait parfois un peu coincée, il fallait qu'elle se détende un peu plus avec lui, et qu'elle arrête de rougir pour un rien. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il attrapa l'éplucheur qu'elle avait dans les mains et le reposa sur le plan de travail sans la lâcher des yeux. Elle cherchait dans son regard la raison qui le poussait à faire ça, mais elle ne fit que se perdre au fond de ces yeux noirs. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer, et essaya de le cacher, mais les gloussements qu'elle entendait non loin d'elle lui firent comprendre que ça ne marchait pas trop. Il l'attira avec lui, et elle le suivit sans broncher jusqu'au salon. Et là, elle comprit où il voulait en venir, il voulait danser avec elle. Elle n'osait pas bouger, elle dansait rarement avec des garçons et encore moins avec des garçons si beaux.

 **_ Faut que tu arrête de tout préparer maintenant. Et je veux danser!**

Il lui fit un énième sourire, qu'elle appréciait déjà, et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher au maximum de lui. Evidemment, la musique qui passait en ce moment n'était pas aussi rythmée que celles qui passaient quand il dansait avec sa soeur, si bien qu'elle devait se coller à lui et danser à son rythme, qui se voulait lent et doux. Elle ne put que lui sourire, avant de placer elle aussi ses mains autour de son corps. Etant donné qu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle, elle avait posé ses mains autour de son cou en tendant les bras, et sa tête reposait contre son torse, où elle pouvait sentir son parfum. Il sentait bon, il sentait l'homme, mais avec une odeur un peu musquée sûrement due à son parfum. Elle aimait cette odeur, mélangée à la chaleur de son corps, qui la faisait se sentir bien.

 **_ Je sais pas danser par contre, si je te marche sur les pieds tu te plains pas!** Fit elle sans relever la tête.

 **_ Je peux te donner des cours si tu veux... Pour sauver mes pieds.**

 **_ Ok.**

Elle cacha son visage pour ne pas qu'il voit son sourire, mais si elle avait relevé la tête, elle aurait vu le siens. Il se sentait bête pourtant il était heureux. C'était simple, c'était agréable, et sans prise de tête. Sans même aucune arrière pensée. Après ce qu'il avait vécu avec son ex, cette distance qui l'avait empêcher de ressentir quoi que ce soit, il ne s'imaginait pas encore prêt à envisager quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et encore fallait il que Clarke l'envisage un jour elle aussi. Mais pour le moment, il se disait que si elle n'était que son amie, alors il en serait bien content.

La soirée s'était bien passé, ils avaient rit, avaient dansé, et avaient mangé. Bellamy n'avait pas arrêté de soupirer de bien être durant le repas, répétant sans cesse que la bouffe de chez lui lui avait vraiment manqué. Clarke était fière d'elle car c'était en partie elle qui avait cuisiné, accompagnée d'Octavia qui voulait participer au bonheur de son frère. Pendant ce temps, Raven avait beaucoup discuté avec Bellamy, appris à le connaître et les deux s'étaient découvert pas mal de points communs.

Ils avaient ensuite regardé quelques films, et Bellamy avait apprécié que les filles ne lui demandent aucune info sur ses missions et ce qu'il avait vécu là bas. Il n'était pas encore prêt à leur en parler, ni même à avouer qu'il avait été blessé alors qu'il avait promis de faire attention. Après plusieurs heures, il tombait de fatigue sur le canapé de la blonde et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Octavia le remarqua et proposa à son frère de rentrer, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

 **_ Vous me déposez chez moi?** Demanda Raven avec un sourire.

 **_ Comme d'hab!** Lui sourit la brune.

Ils se levèrent tous et Clarke les accompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Elle devait admettre qu'elle redoutait ce moment, les voir tous partir et la laisser seule chez elle. Octavia habitait presque avec elle depuis quelques temps, et là, elle partait pour retourner chez elle, avec son frère, laissant Clarke toute seule pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle s'était habituée à avoir quelqu'un avec elle, et ça lui faisait bizarre.

 **_ Vous me dites quand vous êtes arrivés hein!**

 **_ Promis Clarky!**

Raven et Octavia lui firent un bisou sur la joue comme à leur habitude et s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir alors que Bellamy se rapprocha de la blonde avec un sourire. Elle sentit son coeur accélérer, ne sachant pas trop comment elle devait lui dire au revoir. Heureusement, il avait un peu plus d'assurance qu'elle et se rapprocha jusqu'à déposer lui aussi un baiser sur sa joue.

 **_ Au revoir Clarke.**

 **_ Au revoir Bellamy.**

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **Vous allez bien?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **Gros bisous !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 08**

* * *

[..]

Clarke pianotait sur son téléphone en attendant que son cours se termine, trop impatiente de quitter enfin la fac. C'était le dernier cours de son année, celui qui servait à rien, mais elle était tout de même venue. Elle avait eu son diplôme, avec de très bonnes notes, et pouvait enfin entrer dans sa vie d'adulte. Dans un sens, ça lui faisait un peu peur, mais elle en était heureuse. Elle avait bossé dur pendant des années, et ça se concrétisait enfin.

Elle déposa ses livres sur le bureau de son professeur qui leur avait parlé de toutes les bonnes choses qu'il leur souhaitait, leur avait donné des conseils, et lui fit un sourire. Ce cours n'était pas un vrai cours mais un petit rendez vous qu'avait organisé son professeur qui voulait les voir une dernière fois. C'était son professeur préféré, alors elle pouvait bien lui faire ça. Quand elle passa enfin la porte, elle envoya un message à Raven et Octavia pour les prévenir qu'elle passait chez elle se changer avant qu'elles se rejoignent dans le restaurant qu'elles avaient réservé pour fêter leurs diplômes à toutes les trois. Elles avaient toutes réussi, et la vie active leur tendait les bras, alors elles se devaient de fêter ça dignement. C'est pourquoi il avait été décidé qu'elles iraient au restaurant, et ensuite faire la fête dans un club. Et Clarke voulait mettre une tenue de circonstance.

Elle fila jusque chez elle où elle se doucha et chercha la tenue qu'elle préférait pour ce soir. Elle avait choisi un petit short en satin noir, une chemisier bleu marine, et des escarpins assez haut noirs. Elle se trouvait belle, et sexy. Elle se maquilla légèrement mais opta pour un rouge à lèvre d'un rouge pétant et mit son parfum à la vanille. Elle était prête. Elle attrapa son sac où elle mit le minimum pour ne pas qu'il soit trop lourd, et attrapa son gilet pour quand il ferait plus froid dans la soirée. Octavia lui avait envoyé l'adresse du restaurant par message, et Clarke la rentra dans le GPS de son téléphone pour trouver plus facilement. C'était un restaurant assez chic tout de même, qui était dans un quartier tout aussi chic qu'elle ne visitait pas souvent. Elle y arriva en quelques minutes, et trouva une place non loin du bâtiment. Alors elle décida d'appeler Octavia pour savoir si elle était déjà là.

 **_ Oui O je suis presque là.**

 **_ Déjà? Oh mon dieu, on est en retard. J'attends mon frère qui finit de s'habiller et on arrive. Raven doit déjà être là, tu as qu'à la rejoindre.**

 **_ Bellamy vient avec nous?**

 **_ Oui, ça te dérange?** demanda doucement la brune.

 **_ Non bien sûr que non** , répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

Ils se voyaient souvent tous les quatre et Clarke aimait bien sa présence. Elle était beaucoup moins gênée qu'au début quand elle était devant lui, et elle trouvait que c'était même tout à fait normal. Il était devenu un de ses amis et elle l'adorait. Voir un peu plus. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était rentré, mais au fur et à mesure, qu'elle le voyait, elle sentait qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

 **_ A toute alors! On se dépêche promis!**

Elle raccrocha et Clarke pénétra dans le restaurant, où elle retrouva Raven qui était déjà assise à leur table. Elle lui fit un bisou avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle, laissant les deux places en face pour Octavia et Bellamy.

 **_ O et Bellamy vont pas tarder, je viens de les avoir au téléphone.**

 **_ Je savais pas que B venait.**

 **_ Moi non plus.**

 **_ Tu vas pas t'en plaindre façon...** dit elle avec un sourire.

 **_ Non.**

Clarke ne dit rien de plus, car elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait avoué à Raven que plus le temps passait, et plus Bellamy prenait une autre place dans son coeur. Elle avait aimé le découvrir dans ses lettres et elle s'était accrochée à lui avant même de le rencontrer. Alors c'était surement la suite logique des choses.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire, et Clarke lui raconta ce que son prof lui avait dit quand elle avait rendu ses livres, ce qu'elle comptait faire après. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait le traque de se lancer, mais qu'elle comptait essayer quand même d'ouvrir sa galerie. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve des artistes, mais elle avait gardé contact avec ses camarades de classe, dont certains avaient un très grand talent.

 **_ Tu pourrais même y mettre tes propres oeuvres tu crois pas?**

 **_ J'ai pas un assez bon niveau pour ça.**

 **_ Tu te moques de moi? Tu es incroyable! Il faut que tu essais!**

 **_ Essayer quoi?** Demanda Octavia qui se posta devant elles à ce moment là avec un sourire.

 **_ De mettre ses oeuvres dans sa future galerie et de montrer son talent!**

 **_ Tu as même intérêt à le faire!**

Octavia se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de faire de même avec la brune. Vint ensuite Bellamy, qui posa ses yeux sur elle et ne bougeait plus. Elle se demandait s'il avait bugué, voyant qu'il semblait bloqué, mais se mit à sourire en comprenant qu'il devait la trouver jolie. Il se reprit quelques secondes après et se rapprocha pour lui faire aussi un bisou sur la joue, et se tourna vers Raven.

 **_ Et bien, je suis gâté, vous êtes magnifiques toutes les trois!**

 **_ T'es pas mal non plus tu sais?** Répondit Raven qui fit un coup de coude à Clarke.

Il était beau. Il avait mis un jean noir assez près du corp, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur le haut, qui laissait apercevoir son cou et la naissance de son torse. Ses cheveux commençaient peu à peu à pousser, mais restaient encore très courts. Il avait l'air moins sévère, plus détendu comme ça, et elle aimait bien.

Ils s'assirent enfin, et commandèrent quelques boissons pour porter leur toast et commencer à faire la fête.

Le repas s'était bien déroulé, ils avaient bien mangé, car ce restaurant était réputé pour servir de la très bonne bouffe, et maintenant qu'elle était dehors, Clarke sentait que son ventre allait exploser. Elle rit voyant que Raven était dans le même cas qu'elle, et se maudit un instant d'avoir choisi le dessert taille XXL. Mais ça en valait la peine, c'était divinement bon.

Ils étaient vite arrivés au petit club doù la musique résonnait déjà de l'extérieur. Octavia semblait surexcitée, et Raven aussi. Les deux se trémoussaient déjà en étant à l'extérieur du bâtiment, alors qu'est ce que ce serait une fois à l'intérieur? Clarke les regardait avec un sourire sur le visage, et des yeux un peu moqueurs. Elle les aimait plus que tout, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas autant danser qu'elles, et ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place dans ce genre d'endroits. Mais elle était prête à faire un efforts pour leur permettre de passer une bonne soirée. Une fois arrivée dedans, Clarke avait eu chaud, et avait retiré sa veste pour aller la mettre dans le vestiaire. Elle avait gardé le stricte nécessaire avec elle, c'est à dire, son sac à main. Ils avaient pris une table à l'étage, dans un petit coin reculé, et avait commandé des boissons. Avant que celles ci n'arrivent à leur table, les filles voulaient déjà danser, et Clarke leur avait dit d'y aller, pendant qu'elle attendait les boissons. Bellamy avait proposé de rester avec elle, pour ne pas qu'elle se sente seule, et puis, il n'était pas forcément motivé à danser. Il aimait ça, mais pas spécialement quand il y avait autant de gens autour de lui. Et puis, il voulait rester avec la blonde.

Ils avaient parlé, ils avaient rit, et ils avaient bu. Clarke s'était un peu allée et avait accepté d'aller danser, durant quelques minutes, avant que la proximité avec tout le monde autour d'elle ne la mette un peu mal à l'aise et qu'elle décide de retourner à la table sous le regard rieur de ses copines. Clarke était trop coincée.

 **_ Tu ne danses plus?** Demanda Bellamy qui pianotait jusque là sur son téléphone.

 **_ Non. Je préfère rester avec toi.** Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il lâcha son téléphone pour le placer dans sa poche, trouvant qu'elle était beaucoup plus intéressante que ce qu'il se passait sur la toile à cet instant. Il leva son verre dans sa direction pour l'inviter à trinquer avec lui, ce qu'elle fit en riant.

 **_ On trinque à quoi?**

 **_ Et bien... Mon retour, déjà fait. Ton diplôme, déjà fait. Pourquoi pas à nous? A notre rencontre?**

 **_ C'est une bonne raison de trinquer alors!**

Elle fit claquer légèrement son verre contre le siens mais n'avait pas une seule seconde laché son regard. Il était sombre et envoutant, et elle s'y perdait de plus en plus souvent. C'était l'avantage à l'avoir en face d'elle et non à des miliers de kilomètres, elle pouvait l'admirer à chaque instant. Lui même semblait faire pareil, puisqu'il ne la lachait pas des yeux, même quand il avait ramené son verre à sa bouche pour en boire une gorgée.

Les filles étaient revenues une bonne demi heure après, essoufflées et rouges à n'en plus pouvoir. Elles étaient infatigables, et semblaient encore d'attaque pour retourner sur la piste, mais leurs corps semblaient vouloir le contraire. Alors elles s'étaient assises sur les banquettes et avaient bu elles aussi. C'était une très bonne soirée, qui avait bien fini. Octavia et Raven était un poil bourrées, mais heureusement pour elles, Bellamy et Clarke s'étaient limités, passant plutôt la soirée à parler qu'à boire. Ils pouvaient donc les aider à marcher, et tous prirent la direction de l'appartement de Clarke, étant le plus proche du petit club. Les filles avaient été couchées dans son lit, après que Raven ait eu envie de vomir et que Clarke ne l'amène à la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elle avait fini de s'occuper d'elle, et que la brune s'était finalement endormie, elle se posa sur le canapé, à côté de Bellamy qui avait allumé la télé. Il lui fit un sourire avant de lui demander si elle voulait qu'il parte pour qu'elle puisse dormir tranquille. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, et elle ne voulait pas dormir. Elle avait passé cette soirée à le connaître, et elle avait l'impression de ne pas en avoir assez. Elle voulait parler avec lui jusqu'au bout de la nuit, même s'il était presque cinq heures du matin.

 **_ Je suis pas vraiment fatiguée en fait. Tu peux rester si tu veux.** Dit-elle en souriant.

 **_ D'accord.**

Il avait sourit et s'était tourné vers elle en prenant appui sur le dossier du canapé. Elle avait les traits tirés, et semblait épuisée, mais il se demandait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas dormir. Etait-ce pour la même raison que lui, à savoir, continuer la super soirée qu'ils avaient passé? Il aimerait bien que ce soit le cas en tout cas.

 **Coucou !**

 **Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plait ! :D**

 **J'ai profité d'avoir du temps pour venir poster ! 3**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 09**

* * *

 _[..]_

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait souhaité qu'il soit très tôt et qu'il puisse se rendormir afin de rester bien au chaud dans son lit. Malheureusement pour lui, un coup d'oeil à son téléphone portable, et il avait compris qu'il était bien plus tard que ce qu'il pensait et qu'il devait se lever. Quand il était rentré de chez Clarke après qu'ils aient fait une soirée apéro et jeux vidéos, il y a seulement quelques heures, il ne s'était pas demandé dans quel état il serait aujourd'hui et les conséquences que ça aurait sur son corps. Car il avait passé une excellente soirée, et n'avait pas voulu qu'elle s'arrête. Alors ils avaient parlé, durant des heures, et il avait retardé son départ à chaque fois de quelques minutes, puis encore, puis encore. Il ne savait pas réellement ce que représentait Clarke, mais il appréciait énormément passer du temps avec elle.

Il soupira quand il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et se frotta le visage pour essayer de se réveiller un peu plus. S'il n'avait pas eu quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui, il se serait recouché sans hésiter, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Quand la veille il avait repensé à Mel, et avait pensé qu'il voulait la revoir pour qu'ils s'expliquent, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit d'accord, et qu'elle lui propose d'aller boire un café. Il en avait été étonné, et là il stressait. Et s'il n'y allait pas? Et s'il lui disait qu'il avait un empêchement? Ce serait retarder l'inévitable, ou fuir. Alors il se motiva, et fila sous la douche pour aller se préparer. Quand il en sortit, il attrapa une pomme dans le saladier sur le plan de travail, et jeta un oeil au petit mot qui était à côté.

 _« Je suis partie faire du shopping avec les filles! Je t'aime! »_

Il sourit. Octavia avait des amies et il en était heureux. Et encore plus en sachant que l'une d'elle n'était autre que Clarke. Celle avec qui il avait échangé quelques lettres, en y repensant si peu alors que la durée de leur échange elle, était plutôt grande. Mais ces lettres étaient pleines d'une émotion qu'il ne contrôlait pas, et elles étaient sincères. Car quand il lui avait écrit, il ne s'était pas caché, et n'avait pas cherché à montrer une partie de lui qui n'existait pas réellement. Il avait été lui même du début jusqu'au point final.

Il sortit de chez eux et verrouilla la porte, avant de se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Il monta, après avoir acheté son ticket, et s'installa contre la fenêtre du côté gauche. Il avait quelques minutes avant d'arriver au centre commercial du centre ville, alors il laissa son esprit partir loin dans ses souvenirs, dans son passé, dans Mel. Le simple fait de la revoir lui foutait la trouille, et il ne savait pas comment il allait se comporter avec elle. Elle avait du changer depuis le temps, et il se demandait si elle serait aussi belle. Quand il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, une petite brasserie au coeur du centre commercial, il fut soulagé d'être le premier. Il souffla, s'assit à une table, et commanda un grand café. Il fallait qu'il termine de se réveiller, et vu qu'il savait qu'il venait là, il n'avait pas pris le siens avant de partir.

 **_ Salut.**

Il releva la tête de son téléphone et ses yeux se portèrent sur la petite brune en face de lui. Elle était belle, très belle même, et il déglutit. Il ne pensait pas que la revoir lui ferait aussi mal. Il se releva pour lui faire la bise et elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Quand elle s'assit pour enlever son gilet, elle se ravisa, et se racla la gorge. Bellamy se demanda pourquoi elle avait renoncé, mais n'en chercha pas plus la réponse.

 **_ Salut Mel. Merci d'avoir accepté de me voir.**

 **_ Je te devais bien ça. Ecoute Bell..amy.**

Il eu comme une claque quand elle dit son nom en entier au lieu de son surnom qu'elle adorait prononcer. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, leur histoire était terminée.

 **_ Je sais que je m'y suis mal prise avec toi... Je m'excuse... vraiment.**

 **_ J'aurai pu comprendre tu sais... Tu avais peur que cette distance nous sépare...**

 **_ Oui... Tu sais... Je t'ai aimé comme une folle... Mais j'étais tout aussi folle de te savoir là bas. J'étais tellement triste, et tu me manquais... J'ai trouvé des nouveaux amis, qui m'ont permis de tenir. Et puis, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je suis désolée Bell. Je me sentais mal, et j'avais peur de te dire la vérité.**

 **_ Je comprend, même si j'aurai préféré que tu me le dises. Et puis, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments.**

Une serveuse leur ramena leurs boissons, et Bellamy se jeta sur son café. Il fallait qu'il ait sa dose de caféine, sinon, il allait lacher. Il avait mal, très mal. Certe il comprenait les raisons qui avait poussé Mel à l' oublier, mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que ça le blessait qu'elle ait pu renoncer de cette façon à lui, et surtout, qu'elle ne l'ait pas averti.

 **_ Comment tu l'as su?**

 **_ La fille qui a racheté le loft est une amie de ma soeur. Et elle m'a écrit.**

 **_ Oh. Dans un sens, je suis contente pour toi. Elle est jolie. Et puis, toi et moi on sait que tu adores les blondes.**

Bellamy sourit. Oui, il avait eu aussi cette pensée là en la découvrant. Mais actuellement, ce n'était pas le genre de relation qu'il entretenait avec elle.

 **_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, Clarke est mon amie, rien de plus.**

 **_ C'est toi qui le dis.**

 **_ Tu es heureuse?**

 **_ Oui. Oui Bell je le suis. Et... Je vais avoir un bébé.**

Elle se releva et ouvrit son gilet large, cette fois ci pour de bon, et Bellamy découvrit le gros ventre de son ex copine. La simple vue de ce ventre lui serra le coeur, et le rendit heureux en même temps. Elle avait refait sa vie et était heureuse au point de devenir maman, et c'était quelque chose qu'il adorait, mais il savait que s'ils avaient continué tous les deux, ça aurait pu être lui le père de ce bébé. Il lui fit un énorme sourire, avant de prendre une grande gorgée de café, et la féliciter. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler à quel point il avait mal, et prenait réellement conscience de leur rupture. Mais il se retint. Pour elle. Il savait qu'il avait trop bon coeur et que ça lui retombait toujours dessus, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne changerait jamais de ce côté.

 **_ Comment s'est passé ta mission? Même si je sais que tu ne peux rien dire.**

 **_ ça s'est bien passé, sans encombres. Comme d'hab en fait. Je suis rentré et j'ai réussi à avoir un poste d'instructeur à la base. Ce qui fait que je ne partirai plus.**

 **_ C'est génial ça. Je suis contente pour toi. Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai un rendez vous bébé qui va pas tarder et c'est à l'autre bout de la ville. Ça m'a fait très plaisir de te voir et de m'expliquer avec toi. Et encore une fois, je suis désolée Bell.**

Il sourit, et réprima la larme sur le bord de ses yeux. Pas maintenant. Elle se rhabilla et cacha bien son ventre et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle le salua et sortit du café, le laissant seul, en proie à la mélancolie. Il se laissait aller, et évacuait de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant leur entrevue. Mais il avait besoin de parler, de se changer les idées. Il savait que les filles étaient de sortie, alors il composa le numéro de Clarke, sans appuyer sur la touche appel. Mais il annula son geste, se disant qu'elle remarquerait au son de sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors il préféra lui envoyer un message, pour voir si elles étaient pas trop loin, et s'il pouvait les rejoindre.

 **B:** _« Hello Blondie, dis moi vous êtes où? Je suis en centre ville, je peux vous rejoindre. »_

Il reposa son téléphone sur la table pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de son café qui commençait à refroidir, quand celui ci vibra, signe que Clarke lui avait répondu.

 **C:** _« Coucou! Blondie? C'est quoi ce surnom pourri? Quoi que je préfère à Frankenstein. XD. Je suis chez moi, je regarde un film pourquoi? »_

Il fut intrigué par le fait qu'elle était chez elle, et non avec sa soeur. Pourquoi Octavia lui aurait menti sur le fait d'aller faire du shopping? A moins qu'elle ne veuille pas lui dire où elle allait. Peut-être un copain? Bien que l'idée lui fasse bizarre, il savait que ça arriverait un jour où l'autre et qu'il devrait l'accepter.

 **B:** _« Rappelle moi de tuer ma soeur quand je la vois! Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi! »_

 **C:** _« Pas de soucis! Non, je suis toute seule, j'ai un peu la gueule de bois en fait alors je squatte mon canapé. Mais tu peux venir si tu veux. »_

Il avait sourit, sans se contrôlait, en l'imaginant avachie dans son canapé en mode lendemain de soirée. Et il devait avouer qu'il préférait le voir en vrai que se l'imaginer. Et puis, il avait besoin de ne pas être seul, pas aujourd'hui. Alors il s'était levé, et avait filé prendre le premier bus qui le conduirait chez Clarke.

 **B:** _« J'arrive alors! »_

Le trajet lui permit de remettre un peu de l'ordre sur son visage, de se reprendre et de montrer qu'il allait bien. Même s'il savait que dès qu'il évoquerait le sujet, il se sentirait mal de nouveau. Une fois devant l'immeuble, il sonna, et la porte s'ouvrit rapidement. Elle devait l'attendre près de la sonnette pour être si réactive. Il se mit à dévaler les escaliers, et quand il arriva près de sa porte, il vit qu'elle était ouverte et que Clarke s'y tenait en l'attendant, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais elle perdit ce sourire à peine fut il en face d'elle, et il savait qu'il n'était pas très fort en comédie.

 **_ Qu'est ce qui va pas?** Dit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Il entra dans l'appartement et inspira fortement, essayant de contrôler ses émotions qui menaçaient de le mettre à nu devant Clarke. Elle referma la porte et se rapprocha de lui, un visage inquiet, qui cherchait désespérément une réponse. Sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler son corps, Bellamy se rapprocha aussi, et l'attrapa pour la serrer tout contre lui, plantant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il était pourtant fort, car c'est ce qu'on vous apprend à l'armée, mais là, c'était peut-être trop pour lui de tirer un trait monumental sur son passé. En quelques secondes, il pleurait, et Clarke le serrait dans ses bras, mais ne disait rien. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle attendrait qu'il décide de lui même de lui raconter.

 **_ J'ai été la voir...**

 **_ Oh... Bell...**

Mais elle ne sut quoi lui dire de plus. Elle n'avait pas une très bonne opinion de l'ex copine de son ami, et elle ne pouvait pas se montrer compréhensive sur les choses qu'elle lui aurait dit. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'entendre ce qu'avait donné leur face à face, mais elle voulait qu'il lui raconte comme il l'avait vécu lui.

 **_ Viens** , dit-elle en se dégageant de lui et en l'attirant avec elle sur le canapé.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez de cette suite, de Mel, de Bellamy?**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu ! :D**

 **Gros Bisous !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

Il lui avait tout raconté, ce qu'elle lui avait avoué, et qui prenait tout son sens, sur le mal qu'il avait tout de même ressenti, et sur sa grossesse. Et Clarke avait eu une boule qui s'était formée au creux de son ventre, car elle partageait la détresse de Bellamy, car elle tenait beaucoup à lui, et que ça la déchirait de le voir comme ça.

 **_ Je suis pas la mieux placée pour réconforter les gens tu sais... mais … Je sais que ça fait très mal de renoncer à la personne qu'on aime. Et ça prend du temps pour guérir.**

Il avait effacé ses larmes du revers de la main, et lui avait sourit, avant de se pencher pour lui poser un baiser sur le front.

 **_ Merci Clarke.**

 **_ C'est normal! Tu sais que je serai toujours là.**

 **_ J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un... et plutôt, à toi.**

 **_ A moi?** Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

 **_ Oui.**

Il lui fit un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision de la blonde. Elle lui avait dit regarder un film, mais elle n'avait pas précisé qu'elle regardait un dessin animé. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas voulu l'avouer. Il se mit à rire avant de se tourner vers elle.

 **_ Je croyais que tu regardais un film.**

 **_ C'est un film ça! Un film d'animation je te signale!**

 **_ Je sais pas pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas, après tout, tu as un stylo à paillettes.**

 **_ Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi, et de mon stylo!** Dit-elle en lui poussant doucement l'épaule en riant.

Elle regardait « moi moche et méchant », le genre de film qu'elle adorait quand elle ne voulait pas réfléchir et se poser. Il attrapa la télécommande et elle le regarda faire. Il appuya sur le bouton Play, et alors que le film recommençait, il s'enfouit dans le canapé, plongeant ses yeux sur la télé. Elle se mit à sourire, avant de se recaler elle aussi, à moitié sur lui, et replongea dans son film. Mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer, car Bellamy avait posé ses mains sur ses jambes, sans s'en apercevoir, et avait fini par s'endormir. Ses nerfs avaient lâché et il était tombé de fatigue. Elle n'osait pas bouger, et risquer de le réveiller, alors elle essayait d'oublier ses mains sur sa peau, et ses doigts qui s'accrochaient à elle. Elle aimait cette sensation, mais elle devait avouer que ça faisait naitre en elle, des choses qu'elle avait oublié depuis longtemps. Et si elle commençait à voir en Bellamy autre chose qu'un ami? Même si cela faisait peu de jour qu'elle l'avait réellement rencontré, il était important pour elle, et elle se sentait proche de lui. Il avait eu besoin de lui parler à elle de ce qu'il avait ressenti, il avait voulu la voir elle. Que cela signifiait-il réellement? Avait-elle le droit de vouloir que ça veuille dire quelque chose de fort? Pour une fois depuis longtemps, elle avait envie de penser avant tout à elle, et de se dire que oui, Bellamy voulait la voir et il y avait une raison à tout ça. Même si c'était peut-être faux, la simple éventualité qu'il ressente des choses pour elle, lui réchauffait le coeur.

[..]

 **_ Bell?**

Clarke déposa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Bellamy et le secoua légèrement pour essayer de le réveiller. Voilà une heure qu'il dormait, et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le coeur à le réveiller, mais là, elle voulait qu'il mange quelque chose, même si elle savait que c'était difficile quand on avait pas le moral. Elle le vit papillonner des yeux et poser son petit regard endormi sur elle. A cet instant, elle le trouva tellement mignon qu'elle n'osait rien dire, et se contentait de le regarder. Son visage à quelques centimètres du siens, elle ne réussit pas à bouger alors qu'il se réveillait doucement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **_ Désolé de m'être endormi chez toi.**

 **_ Oh mon dieu, tu t'es endormi sur mon canapé, c'est inadmissible!** Dit-elle en jouant la fille outrée. **J'ai fait à manger, faut que tu mange quelque chose!**

Elle se redressa et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever alors que lui laissait son regard posé sur elle. Elle adorait le voir comme ça, tel un enfant qu'on a envie de câliner. Il était vulnérable, mais ça le rendait incroyablement sexy. Il garda sa main dans la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la cuisine, et qu'il s'assoit à table. Table qu'elle avait déjà mise et qui avait déjà le plat, qui leur tendait les bras. Il fut étonné de tout ce qu'elle avait préparé pendant que lui dormait, et il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou honteux. Même s'il appréciait énormément son geste. Elle avait préparé un gros plat de spaghetti à la bolognaise, et l'odeur était tellement alléchante, que Bellamy savait déjà qu'il allait se régaler.

 **_ Tu aurais du me réveiller avant, je t'aurai aidée!**

 **_ Je sais faire des pâtes tu sais Bell! Je peux me débrouiller seule!** Fit elle en souriant.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et se pencha pour le servir, lui demandant qu'il lui tende son assiette, puis une fois qu'elle l'eut servi, il attrapa la sienne et la lui tendit avec un sourire. Il voulait l'attendre avant de se jeter sur son assiette, c'était la moindre des choses. Elle vint s'assoir en face de lui, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua à quel point elle avait l'air fatiguée. Et il se rappela qu'elle avait la gueule de bois.

 **_ Tu as l'air crevée en plus, je m'en veux vraiment!**

 **_ Arrête de t'excuser! Et je suis sérieuse! Si j'ai envie de te cuisiner un plat de pâtes, je le fais, que ça te plaise ou non! Non mais c'est de famille d'être têtu!**

Il se mit à rire alors qu'elle fit de même et commença à manger. C'était très bon, même s'il s'en doutait déjà, et il se plongea dans le silence quelques secondes, appréciant qu'elle ait cuisiné pour lui. Mais oui, elle avait raison, il était têtu, et c' était effectivement de famille. Et en parlant de famille, il se demandait bien où était sa soeur.

 **_ Dis moi Clarke, tu sais si O voit quelqu'un?**

 **_ Euh... Ecoute Bell, ce genre de questions...**

 **_ Donc elle a quelqu'un...**

 **_ C'est à elle de t'en parler ça. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que ça fait très longtemps apparemment. Et ils sont fous amoureux! Une relation comme ça, tu sais je les envie! Alors, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.**

 **_ Ok. Je vais attendre qu'elle m'en parle alors.**

Il la vit sourire, et souffler de soulagement, et lui rendit son sourire. Il devait se dire que Clarke ne voulait pas être celle qui aurait mis la pagaille dans la vie amoureuse d'Octavia. Alors il n'insista pas, ne voulant pas créer de problème lui non plus.

Ils avaient mangé en parlant de différents sujets, et ils étaient retournés au salon pour mettre un autre film. Cette fois, c'est Bellamy qui choisit, et Clarke bouda quelques secondes quand elle vit qu'il avait mis un film d'action alors qu'elle voulait mettre un disney. Mais au final, elle s'était plongée dans le film, l'appréciant malgré tout. Et elle devait avouer que la présence de Bellamy tout contre elle l'aidait bien pour ça. Il s'était allongé le long de la méridienne de son canapé d'angle, tandis qu'elle s'était allongée sur l'autre partie, déposant son dos sur le torse du jeune militaire. Elle sentait sa respiration dans sa nuque, qui lui arrachait des frissons, et son coeur battre relativement fort contre la peau de son dos. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur le film, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le faire. Elle prenait conscience que plus elle passait de temps avec lui, et plus elle voulait en passer. Plus il était près d'elle, et plus elle voulait le sentir contre son corps. Et rien que d'imaginer ce que ça lui ferait de l'embrasser, elle se sentit défaillir. Elle était très étonnée, elle qui disait qu'en si peu de temps elle ne savait pas s'il pourrait prendre une place dans sa vie, ni même comment elle le qualifier pour elle, se retrouvait à avoir des pensées pareilles envers lui.

Il avait bougé légèrement, se replaçant bien, et rapprochant, sans doute sans le vouloir, leurs visages. Et Clarke avait tourné la tête, afin de savoir si elle ne le gênait pas, si elle ne lui faisait pas mal à s'appuyer comme ça sur lui. Et ce geste avait aussi permis à ce que sa bouche frôle celle de Bellamy, leur arrachant à tous les deux un frisson qu'ils ne contrôlèrent pas. Il la regardait sans sciller, et elle se sentit mise à nue un instant. Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps, et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce contact était chaud, et ses lèvres étaient douces. Mais Clarke se recula, tremblante, alors qu'elle avait senti qu'il n'avait pas bougé quand elle l'avait embrassé. Il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur elle, mais ouverts sous le coup de l'étonnement. Il semblait pensif, et complètement loin d'elle.

 **_ Excuse moi... Je n'aurai pas du...**

Elle avait la voix qui tremblait autant que son coeur, honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et surtout, de la claque qu'elle venait de se prendre en voyant qu'il n'avait pas réagi. Il se releva du canapé sans poser ses yeux sur elle, et se dirigea vers la porte sans dire un mot. Clarke eut le coeur qui se brisait de le voir agir comme ça, et sentit sa gorge se nouer, prête à pleurer. Il se retourna vers elle, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, cherchant ses mots.

 **_ C'est moi qui suis désolé... je t'ai peut-être fait penser que... Merci pour tout Clarke...**

Et il se retourna et sortit de chez elle, la laissant seule dans son canapé, encore sous le choc. Il ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle, même si elle venait de le découvrir très récemment, elle espérait dans un sens, que ça aurait été la même chose pour lui. Mais elle s'était trompée, et elle avait réellement honte. Elle n'oserait plus jamais se montrer devant lui. Elle sentit une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, et quand elle essaya de l'effacer, elle se rendit compte que bien d'autres se mirent à couler, sans qu'elle ne puisse les controler. Elle avait mal, bien trop mal pour réussir à le faire.

Elle s'était interdit de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps, et la seule fois où elle s'y autorisait, elle se plantait magistralement. C'était une erreur, qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

Il arriva chez lui tremblant, et dans ses pensées. Machinalement, il pénétra dans sa chambre, sans même chercher à savoir si sa soeur était rentrée ou pas, et se coucha dans son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Elle l'avait embrassé. Et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, bien trop fragilisé de son rendez vous avec Mel, et ne savait pas s'il voulait que ça se reproduise. Clarke était son amie, et il savait qu'il avait du la briser en réagissant comme il l'avait fait. Désormais, comment pourrait-il se remontrer devant elle sans se sentir coupable?

* * *

 **Coucou ! :P**

 **Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait ! :D**

 **Je sais que la fin de ce chapitre est horrible, mais il y a une explication je vous jure !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas !**

 **J'ai du monde à la maison ce week end, donc je pourrais vous poster la suite qu'à partir de lundi :D**

 **Gros bisouuus !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

[..]

Clarke ferma son calepin et se releva, saluant le jeune homme en face d'elle, avant de quitter le café. Elle avait eu un rendez vous avec un jeune peintre pour qu'il lui montre son book, et elle était vraiment contente de ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle allait rapidement le recontacter pour lui faire part de sa décision. Quand elle s'assit dans le taxi, et qu'elle donna l'adresse de son hôtel au chauffeur, elle laissa son regard se perdre dans les grands immeubles qui l'entouraient. Un mois qu'elle était partie de San Diego, qu'elle n'avait vu personne et n'avait pas revu Bellamy. Dès le lendemain de sa déception amoureuse, de ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui, elle avait décidé de se plonger dans son projet de galerie pour ne pas penser au fait qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle avait le coeur brisé. Avec l'argent que lui avait laissé son père, elle avait trouvé un local à San Diego, où elle avait entreprit les travaux avec une société spécialisée, et avait décidé d'y faire sa galerie, qu'elle avait appelée JG Galerie, en l'honneur de son père. Et depuis plusieurs semaines, elle parcourait le pays à la recherche d'artistes qui seraient prêts à faire un partenariat avec elle et placer certaines de leurs oeuvres dans sa galerie. Elle en avait eu pas mal, des jeunes comme des moins jeunes, et était très contente de ce que ça allait donner. Ce soir, elle rentrait chez elle, afin de faire les derniers préparatifs et vérifier que tout allait bien dans l'avancée des travaux. Elle avait prévu d'ouvrir une semaine plus tard, et de faire sa soirée d'ouverture le Samedi. Il fallait donc que tout soit fini, et qu'elle ait reçu toutes les oeuvres à installer. Elle avait eu Octavia et Raven au téléphone pas mal de fois, et les deux étaient tout aussi impliquées qu'elle dans ce projet car elles avaient insisté pour l'aider. Clarke avait rit, et avait accepté, sachant très bien que ses amies ne lacheraient jamais l'affaire. Octavia se chargeait de la déco pour la soirée d'ouverture, tandis que Raven s'occupait de la pub et des invitations.

 **_ Nous sommes arrivés Madame.**

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le chauffeur qui la regardait dans son rétroviseur, et lui fit un sourire en lui tendant un billet, avant de sortir et de se diriger vers son hôtel, où elle allait préparer ses affaires avant de rentrer à San Diego.

[..]

 **_ Bell? Il s'est passé quoi avec Clarke?** Demanda Octavia qui regardait son frère avachi sur le canapé.

Il l'avait entendue parler au téléphone, et avait compris qu'elle était avec Clarke. Lui n'avait plus parlé d'elle, ou même cherché à montrer qu'il s'y intéressait depuis son départ. Il savait qu'il lui avait brisé le coeur, et il n'osait pas ne serait ce que penser, qu'il avait le droit de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle devenait. Bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

 **_ De quoi tu parles?**

 **_ Ne joue pas au plus con avec moi. Tu évites constamment les conversations qui la touchent, tu semble t'en foutre royalement, et je viens de l'avoir au téléphone et elle m'a demandé si tu venais ce soir avec une voix si triste... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?**

Bellamy soupira, avant de changer de chaine frénétiquement. Octavia perdit patience, voyant qu'il ne souhaitait toujours pas lui répondre, et attrapa la télécommande dans ses mains pour éteindre la télé, et se positionna face à son frère. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça, si inerte et désintéressé de tout. Et elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça.

 **_ Je partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit. Alors dépêche, je dois aller l'aider à tout préparer pour ce soir.**

 **_ Tu vas pas lacher l'affaire hein?**

 **_ Je n'ai même pas besoin de répondre à cette question. Accouche!**

 **_ Elle m'a embrassé.**

Octavia ouvrit la bouche et la laissa en suspend pendant quelques secondes, avant de se racler la gorge.

 **_ Clarke.., ma copine un peu coincée... t'a embrassé? Wouah! Et ensuite? Qu'est ce que tu as fait?**

 **_ Je... Je suis parti.**

 **_ Tu as fait quoi? Bon dieu Bell, tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait? Tu lui as...**

 **_ Brisé le coeur, je sais! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ose pas lui parler ou même imaginer avoir ma place à côté d'elle?**

Il semblait énervé, et fuyait son regard. A cet instant, Octavia pouvait clairement voir qu'il s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait fait, car son frère avait un coeur énorme, et il n'aimait pas blesser ceux qui l'entouraient.

 **_ Écoute O, ce jour là, j'ai vu Mel. J'étais pas bien, je venais de prendre conscience que je l'aimais sans doute encore un peu. Quand Clarke m'a embrassé, j'ai pas réussi à me sortir Mel de la tête, ça m'a bloqué.**

 **_ Et maintenant?**

 **_ J'en sais rien.**

 **_ En tout cas, Clarke semblait avoir envie de te voir. Elle est pas bête tu sais. Je pense qu'elle serait capable de vouloir être ton amie malgré ce qu'il s'est passé. Et ce serait bien que tu sois là pour elle ce soir. Elle aura besoin de nous. Alors, viens!**

 **_ Je vais y réfléchir.**

Elle souffla et lui lança un **« y a pas à réfléchir, tu as intêret de venir! »** avant de se lever. Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue, et lui rappela l'adresse et l'heure de la réception, et quitta leur appartement. Bellamy resta un instant, les yeux rivés sur l'écran éteint de la télé, l'esprit encore embrumé. Clarke voulait qu'il vienne, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Etait-il capable d'oser se montrer devant elle, et de lui parler? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il sortit le papier froissé de sa poche, et le déplia les mains tremblantes. Une des lettres que Clarke lui avait envoyée il y a quelques mois avait refait surface, et la base la lui avait fait parvenir, et il ne l'avait toujours pas ouverte. Ça lui faisait bizarre de recevoir une de ses lettres alors qu'il était revenu. Mais il se décida, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

 _« 15 Avril._

 _Salut Bellamy._

 _Je ne compte même plus les jours où je me suis mise à t'écrire, afin de te raconter ma journée. Je sais très bien que tu ne reçois plus mes lettres, puisque je ne reçois pas de nouvelles de toi. Certe je ne laisse même pas le temps aux tiennes d'arriver avant de réécrire, mais je crois que j'en ai besoin. Aujourd'hui je me suis foulée la cheville en sport. Ouais, je suis pas douée. Ça fait un mal de chien en tout cas! Je sais désormais que je ne suis pas faite pour jouer au Basket. C'est bien dommage, car je me rappelle que tu avais dit adorer ça._

 _Il fait beau, et ça me donne envie de lézarder au soleil, avec un bouquin, ou bien tes lettres. Tu sais, parfois je les relis, puisque les nouvelles me manquent. J'aime ton écriture, je la trouve belle, pour un homme c'est rare. J'ai fait une nouvelle peinture, qui me fait un peu penser à toi. C'était pour un projet pour la fac, « le passé et le présent réunis ». J'ai donc choisi de peindre le front, et la guerre. C'est notre histoire, et notre passé, mais en même temps c'est ton histoire, à toi qui est le présent que j'aime tant. Je te la montrerai si tu veux, je l'aime beaucoup. Elle m'a rapporté une super note d'ailleurs. J'imagine ce que tu en penseras quand tu la verras. Mais j'avoue ne pas connaître tes gouts en matière d'art. Je languis que tu puisse m'éclairer un petit peu. Ce soir les filles voulaient sortir, mais avec ma cheville, je n'avais pas la foie, et puis aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraître, je n'ai pas le moral. Tes mots me manquent, les courbes de tes lettres, et la forme bizarre que tu donne au C de mon prénom. Faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à faire un C correctement. J'espère recevoir vite de tes nouvelles, car le temps sans toi est lourd, et triste._

 _A bientôt Bellamy._

 _Je t'embrasse, Clarke. »_

Il referma la petite lettre et appuya sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. La lettre de Clarke était belle, si belle qu'il sentait son coeur se serrer. Il voulait la voir, il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, même si elle devait lui en vouloir de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais le détestait-elle alors qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne? Il se l'imaginait tout en sachant que ce n'était pas vrai, peut-être pour se rassurer plus qu'autre chose. Il se demandait s'il devait aller à la soirée d'ouverture de sa galerie. Il en mourrait d'envie, car il était fier de ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir, son rêve devenu réalité. Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait une trouille monumentale. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il reporta son attention sur la lettre qu'il tenait toujours pliée entre ses doigts, et avala sa salive. Et s'il lui écrivait? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, et ce serait pas plus mal. Car à travers ses lettres, il s'ouvrait plus facilement à la blonde.

Alors il se releva, et se plaça au bureau où il attrapa quelques feuilles, ainsi qu'un stylo, et commença à laisser l'encre inonder le papier. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il la plia, et la fourra dans une enveloppe. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse parvenir cette lettre. Il fila à la salle de bain, où il se prépara, puis dans sa chambre, pour trouver une tenue qui conviendrait à la soirée de Clarke. Il n'en avait pas. Un coup d'oeil à son téléphone et il vit qu'il avait encore deux heures devant lui pour aller se dégoter un costume en ville. Il n'attendit pas plus, et sortit de l'appartement, attrapant au préalable la lettre, qu'il fourra dans la poche de son jean.

[..]

Clarke finissait de brancher les guirlandes lumineuses autour du buffet qui avait été mis en place pour l'occasion, et souffla. Tout était prêt, elle était contente de ce qu'elles avaient accompli toutes les trois, et de ce qu'elle allait présenter ce soir. Il y avait beaucoup d'invités de prévus, qui avaient répondu favorablement à son invitation. Et elle stressait. Elle savait que tout le monde était content pour elle, mais elle ne voulait pas les décevoir. Pas maintenant qu'elle touchait au but. Sa mère lui avait assuré qu'elle était énormément fière d'elle, et honorée du nom qu'elle avait donné à sa galerie. Elle aimait Jake, et ne l'oublierait jamais. Et cette galerie permettrait que son défunt mari, soit dans les souvenirs de tout le monde. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle arriverait un peu avant, mais elle avait eu un empêchement à l'hopital, et ne pourrait se libérer qu'en début de soirée pour la rejoindre. Clarke ne s'en offusqua pas, elle était déjà très heureuse que sa mère soit là pour partager ça avec elle.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent, et Clarke les salua un par un avec de grands sourires. Petit à petit, la galerie était pleine, et elle était contente de voir que tout le monde semblait apprécier son travail. Elle chercha Bellamy dans la foule, ce qu'Octavia avait remarqué. Elle même avait essayé d'appeler son frère, mais son portable était éteint car elle tombait directement sur sa messagerie. Non, il n'avait pas du venir, sinon il se serait manifesté. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle savait que son frère avait peur de se montrer en face de la blonde, mais il finissait toujours par surmonter ses peurs. Pourquoi aujourd'hui serait une exception? Pourtant, elle n'était sûre de rien, et à cet instant, le visage triste de son amie lui fit mal au coeur.

 **_ Je suis désolée Clarke. Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra.**

* * *

 **Coucou ! :P**

 **Me voilà de retour, et vous avez vu, les lettres aussi ! :D**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plait, vous avez une partie de l'explication de Bell :P**

 **La suite sera dans le prochain chapitre ! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

Clarke attrapa la petite feuille qu'elle avait posée dans son sac, et se rapprocha de la scène. Il était l'heure de faire son discours, avant que les premiers invités ne s'en aillent. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que la soirée avait commencé, qu'elle avait pu voir tout le monde, et présenter certains artistes qui avaient un grand potentiel. Elle avait eu beaucoup de compliments sur ce qu'elle avait fait, sur la déco, sur les oeuvres présentes, et elle était contente que l'on remarque son travail. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait le traque de parler comme ça en public.

Elle monta la petite marche de la petite scène en bois montée pour l'occasion, et s'approcha du micro. Tout le monde se tourna rapidement vers elle, voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler.

Alors elle se racla la gorge et commença son discours.

 **_ Bonsoir à tous! Enfin re bonsoir! J'ai le traque, ça se voit?**

Elle rit un peu avant de se reprendre.

 **_ J'avais préparé un petit discours, mais en fait, je pense que je vais l'oublier. Je voulais déjà vous remercier tous, d'être venus ce soir, cette soirée était très importante pour moi, et je voulais partager ce moment avec vous. Ce soir, je franchis une étape de ma vie, un rêve de petite fille, et je suis vraiment touchée de vous voir tous là. Cette galerie, vous l'aurez deviné, est dédiée à mon père, l'amour de ma vie, qui me manque plus que tout. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu mettre à bien ce projet, car il a toujours cru en moi, et m'a permis d'acheter ce magnifique endroit. Alors ce soir, je vous demande de lever vos verres en l'honneur de Jake Griffin, l'homme le plus généreux et merveilleux du monde.**

Elle leva son verre et vit que tout le monde faisait de même. Elle eut le souffle coupé un instant, sous l'émotion, et finit par sourire en essuyant la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

 **_ Profitez bien de cette soirée!**

Elle sourit une dernière fois et descendit de la scène pour se diriger vers sa mère et la prendre dans ses bras.

 **_ Tu as été superbe ma chérie! Ton père serait tellement ému de te voir aujourd'hui, une jeune femme qui se lance dans son rêve... Et si belle...**

 **_ Merci maman.**

Elle sentit les lèvres de sa mère se poser sur son front et ferma les yeux. Ça lui faisait du bien de l'avoir avec elle ce soir, pour cette soirée si importante à ses yeux. Elle était un peu triste que Bellamy ne soit pas là, elle aurait voulu partager ça avec lui. Elle était prête à faire l'impasse sur ce qu'elle ressentait, pour qu'il reste son ami, mais elle voulait le lui dire en face.

 **_ Clarke?**

Elle se retourna, et tomba dans les yeux d'un homme qu'elle connaissait bien, un ancien collègue de son père. Elle s'avança et le serra dans ses bras, voyant très bien qu'il était touché par ce qu'elle avait dit.

 **_ On m'a demandé de te donner cette lettre.**

Il lui tendit la petite enveloppe, et Clarke sentit son coeur s'emballer. Elle regarda ses amies qui la rejoignaient, et vit à leurs yeux qu'elles étaient aussi surprises qu'elle. Cette lettre devait surement venir de Bellamy, elle en était sûre, ou bien elle l'espérait au plus profond d'elle même. Alors les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe avant d'en sortir une feuille pliée en quatre.

 _« Salut Clarke._

 _Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu l'une de tes lettres, qui avait du se perdre en route. Tu me racontais ta journée, et comment tu t'étais foulée la cheville en faisant du basket. Tu n'es vraiment pas douée. Du coup, lire tes mots m'a rendu nostalgique, et j'ai voulu te répondre par une lettre moi aussi._

 _Je voulais m'excuser, pour ce qui s'est passé chez toi. Je sais que je devrais me ramener en face de toi, ce serait la moindre des choses pour m'excuser comme il se doit, mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai pas assez de cran pour ça. Et tu peux bien te moquer de moi, je t'y autorise._

 _Tu sais, si je n'avais pas été voir Mel, si je n'avais pas remué cette douleur, je pense que ce jour là j'aurai été celui qui t'aurai embrassé le premier. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je sais que j'en avais envie. J'ai découvert malgré moi que les blessures et les déceptions ne guérissent pas facilement, et que ça fait mal. Très mal. Malgré moi, je sens que ce que je ressens pour elle n'est pas complètement parti, et même si je souffre, même si je suis un idiot, je ne peux me résoudre à passer à autre chose. Tu as dit que ça mettait du temps, alors s'il le faut, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut pour que ces sentiments disparaissent._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, excuse moi, je sais que je t'ai brisé le coeur, et je ne sais pas si je peux m'autoriser à prétendre avoir le droit à ton amitié. Tu es une personne formidable, et tu as accompli ici des choses magnifiques et incroyables. Cet endroit est superbe, je suis très fier de toi. Quand je te vois, sur scène, les yeux humides et les joues rouges, je me dis que tu es magnifique! Tu bafouilles un peu, mais c'est sûrement ce qui te rend si émouvante!_

 _Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Clarke._

 _Bellamy. »_

Clarke referma la lettre et leva les yeux vers Octavia. Elle s'était mise à pleurer, sans se contrôler. Il était là, il était quelque part dans sa galerie, et il ne venait même pas la voir. Elle était envahie autant de colère que de soulagement. Il voulait qu'elle soit son amie, mais il avait trop honte de se montrer devant elle. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve, avant qu'il ne parte.

 **_ Trouvez moi Bellamy!** Dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

 **_ Oh mais je l'ai vu moi.** Dit Abby. **C'est le jeune homme qui est souvent sur les photos avec vous non?**

 **_ Oui maman. Tu l'as vu où?**

 **_ Il était vers l'allée où tu as mis tes oeuvres.**

Clarke sourit avant de lui faire un bisou et se mit à marcher rapidement vers l'endroit où elle espérait trouver Bellamy. Elle ne tarda pas à le voir, un verre à la main, l'air perdu, le regard plongé dans la toile qu'elle avait fait en pensant à lui, la toile qu'elle avait eu à faire pour la fac, et qui lui avait permis d'avoir une super note. Cette toile qu'elle adorait. Il était beau, ce soir il avait mis un vrai costume, spécialement pour l'occasion, et Clarke ne put empêcher son coeur de s'accélérer. Elle s'approcha doucement, et se plaça à côté de lui, à moins d'un mètre. Elle ne dit rien sur le coup, et porta son regard sur ses propres oeuvres, qu'elle avait eu le courage d'afficher.

 **_ Tu m'as trouvé?**

 **_ Oui... Tu es un idiot tu sais..**

 **_ J'en déduis que tu as eu ma lettre.**

 **_ Oui je l'ai eu.**

Elle se tourna vers lui, et remarqua ses joues rouges. Bellamy était vraiment beau quand il rougissait, elle adorait cette vision qui était assez rare, et elle aimait pouvoir se dire qu'elle était privilégiée pour avoir le droit de la voir.

 **_ Tu aurais pu venir me voir...**

 **_ Excuse moi Clarke. Pour tout.**

 **_ C'est du passé Bell. Tu es mon ami, et je ne veux pas te perdre.**

Elle se rapprocha et le serra dans ses bras. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le siens, de sentir son odeur emplir ses narines. Il lui avait vraiment manqué durant ce mois, l'absence de ses nouvelles avait été un calvaire, et désormais, elle ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais droit à ce qu'il la considère comme autre chose que son amie, mais elle était prête à s'en contenter. Même s'il était toujours amoureux de son ex, qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter.

 **_ Je vois enfin cette fameuse peinture. Elle est magnifique, je comprend pourquoi tu as eu une si bonne note.**

 **_ Merci. Cette peinture était importante pour moi, et j'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai faite. C'est l'une de mes meilleures, c'est pour ça que je l'ai mise là.**

 **_ Je suis désolé, tu vas devoir la remplacer.** Dit-il avec un sourire.

 **_ Pourquoi?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **_ Je l'ai achetée.**

 **_ Tu.. Quoi?**

Elle fut choquée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il avait acheté sa peinture, alors qu'il n'avait qu'à lui en parler et elle la lui aurait offerte. Pourquoi l'avait-il achetée? Il y avait ici des peintures bien plus belles que la sienne.

 **_ Pourquoi?**

 **_ Parce que tu l'as dit, tu as pensé à moi en la peignant, ce qui me touche. Et puis elle est magnifique. C'est ma vie que tu as retranscrit ici.**

 **_ Tu n'avais pas à payer pour l'avoir! C'est idiot!**

 **_ Je fais ce que je veux d'abord...** fit-il en insistant. **Et puis, je voulais être un des premiers à acheter tes oeuvres, dans ta galerie.**

Elle ne put retenir la larme qui menaçait jusque là ses joues, et lui fit un sourire, avant de sécher ses yeux. Elle pleurait beaucoup trop ce soir. Elle se doutait que son maquillage devait être ruiné depuis bien longtemps, mais elle s'en fichait, et elle n'allait pas s'éclipser aux toilettes pour aller se refaire une beauté, elle avait bien trop peur qu'il disparaisse.

 **_ J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais, tu as du talent Clarke!**

Elle se sentit rougir, et ne put continuer un instant à le regarder. Elle tourna sa tête vers le mur qui arborait ses oeuvres, et les fixa un instant. A force qu'on le lui dise, elle commençait à y croire, et ça lui faisait plaisir. Elle était très touchée, et sentait qu'elle allait craquer s'il continuait à la complimenter de la sorte. Heureusement pour elle, il ne continua pas, et lui proposa d'aller boire un coup. Alors elle le suivit jusqu'au buffet, où il attrapa la bouteille de champagne et lui servit un verre qu'il lui tendit. Elle sentit ses doigts froler ceux de Bellamy, mais essaya de ne pas se concentrer dessus. Il fallait que ça devienne quelque chose de tout à fait normal, qui ne déclenchait rien en elle.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne posterai pas tout de suite, mais voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle vous plait ! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

[..]

 **_ Bell on va être en retard!**

 **_ ça va j'arrive !**

Bellamy sortit de sa chambre et boutonna sa chemise, alors que sa soeur continuait de râler dans le hall d'entrée. Il lui fit un sourire, et finit par lui dire qu'il était prêt, et ils sortirent tous les deux. Ce soir, ils allaient au cinéma avec Raven et Clarke, ainsi que Lincoln. Bellamy était content d'avoir une deuxième présence masculine avec lui, il se sentait moins seul au milieu de toutes ces filles. Il avait rencontré Lincoln quand Clarke était partie, Octavia lui avait avoué sortir avec quelqu'un, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il aimait bien le copain de sa soeur. Il était un peu vieux, certe, car ils avaient tous les deux le même âge, mais Bellamy avait compris à quel point Lincoln était sincère et protecteur envers Octavia. Et depuis, ils s'entendaient super bien.

 **_ On passe chercher Lincoln et Raven d'abord.**

 **_ Je croyais que Raven venait avec Clarke.**

 **_ Changement de programme.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'engouffra dans la voiture sans chercher plus de précision. Ça arrivait souvent que les filles aient des changements de programmes, il le savait, et il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ils avaient en premier lieu récupéré Lincoln, qui s'était placé à l'avant tandis qu'Octavia avait dévié sur la banquette arrière. Ils avaient pas mal discuté musique et jeux, jusqu'à arriver en bas de chez Raven. Celle ci était surexcitée, comme à son habitude. Elle leur raconta sa journée, avec son collègue insupportable, mais qu'elle aimait bien quand même. Ils avaient rit, lui demandant quand elle se déciderait à l'inviter à sortir.

 **_ C'est pas pour moi c'est choses là! Je suis bien avec Arthur!**

 **_ C'est qui Arthur?** Demanda Lincoln qui la regardait par le rétroviseur central.

 **_ C'est mon poisson! Pas prise de tête, et pas beaucoup d'entretien, et pas de conversation à tenir.**

Elle ne changerait jamais! Raven resterait toujours égale à elle même, et positive en toute circonstance. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le cinéma, et Bellamy gara sa voiture un peu à l'écart. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, il remarqua la silhouette de Clarke, ses cheveux blonds, ses jambes fines, et son visage souriant. Elle était belle. Mais son coeur s'arrêta un instant, lorsque ses yeux se portèrent sur la silhouette à côté d'elle. Elle était accompagné, d'un homme. Bellamy ne le connaissait pas, et Clarke ne lui avait pas parlé de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait mal de voir son amie accompagnée, après tout, il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Mais il l'admettait, ça lui faisait horriblement mal.

 **_ Hey!**

Elle les remarqua, et se rapprocha d'eux en courant, avant de leur sauter dessus en riant. Elle était encore plus belle comme ça, si près de lui. Elle leur fit un bisou à chacun, et tendit la main vers le jeune homme à ses côtés pour qu'il se rapproche.

 **_ Bien tout le monde, je vous présente Dany. Dany, voici Raven, Lincoln, Octavia sa petite amie, et Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia.**

 **_ Salut.**

Il leur fit un sourire à chacun, et Bellamy sentit son coeur se serrer. Clarke avait trouvé quelqu'un, elle avait un copain, et elle ne lui avait rien dit? C'était étrange, très étrange. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait? Ça faisait deux mois maintenant que sa soirée était passée, qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair, et qu'ils étaient amis. Alors pourquoi lui avait-elle caché ça?

Ils avancèrent pour faire la queue pour prendre les places, et tout le monde questionnait ce fameux Dany. Le problème pour Bellamy, c'était que ce mec semblait génial. Après tout, comment aurait-il en être autrement, c'était Clarke qui l'avait choisi. Quoi que, il s'attendait à tout, elle l'avait bien choisi à un moment donné, mais il lui avait brisé le coeur. Il espérait juste que ce type ne ferait pas pareil.

Il leur avait raconté ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, travaillant dans une maison de production de films, il voyait beaucoup de beau monde, et ça faisait rêver fallait avouer. Il était le fils du grand patron, et par ce statut, il avait la place de producteur. C'était un super boulot, et pour le fan de cinéma qu'était Bellamy, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il était en admiration devant ce mec.

Ce fut à leur tour de prendre les places, et Dany passa en premier pour prendre sa place et celle de Clarke par la même occasion. La plupart du temps, c'était lui qui prenait sa place, désormais, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Il essaya de se sortir cette pensée de la tête et prit la sienne sans broncher, avant de se mettre sur le côté, en attendant les autres. Ils allaient voir un film suspens qui venait de sortir et qui avait eu de supers critiques. Il savait que Clarke n'était pas fan de ce genre de films, mais elle était tellement contente de venir au cinéma avec tout le monde, qu'elle voulait faire un effort. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle, et Bellamy écoutait toujours Dany, lui posant des questions, comme tout fan de cinéma, sur l'envers du décor. Quand ils furent dans la salle, ils repérèrent une ligne de sièges vides, et s'y installèrent. Bellamy avait tenté de se mettre assez éloigné de Clarke, mais sa soeur l'avait poussé, et il s'était retrouvé juste sur le siège à côté. Il soupira. Ça n'allait pas l'aider ça. L'aider à quoi? A oublier qu'elle était là? Ou bien oublier qu'elle n'était pas seule, et qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être tractile avec elle comme il le faisait autrefois? Il se remémora quand ils allaient au cinéma avant, comme elle posait ses jambes par dessus ses genoux pour être un peu plus confortablement installée, ou comme elle posait sa tête sur son épaule. Désormais elle ne le ferait plus, et le ferait surement avec Dany. Il était un peu jaloux de se dire qu'il devait renoncer à cette habitude. Mais après tout, Dany était son copain, et il l'aimait bien. Il ne devait pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

 **_ Oh mince, j'ai oublié le pop corn!** S'écria Clarke visiblement dégoutée.

 **_ Je vais te le chercher! Tu veux comme d'hab?**

 **_ Oui. Merci Bell!**

Bellamy se redressa et fila rapidement vers le hall avant que le film ne commence. Il commanda au stand un grand pop corn au caramel, avec une petite bouteille d'Ice Tea. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé, mais il savait qu'elle prenait toujours ça quand ils venaient ici. Une fois qu'il eut payé, il retourna vers sa salle, et se rassit à sa place en soupirant. Le film n'avait pas commencé, heureusement pour lui.

 **_ Tiens princesse!**

 **_ Tu as pris aussi mon ice tea! T''es génial!**

Elle se pencha pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, et Bellamy croisa le regard de Dany. Celui ci se voulait envieux, et visiblement un peu énervé. Clarke était importante pour lui, elle était presque sa meilleure amie, et il pouvait même enlever le presque. Pour lui, ce qu'il venait de se passer était normal, mais pas aux yeux du copain de la blonde. Certe ça aurait du être à lui d'aller chercher la nourriture de sa belle, mais Bellamy n'était même pas sûr qu'il sache ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Alors que lui la connaissait par coeur.

Quelques minutes après, la salle devint noire, et l'écran s'illumina pour laisser place au film. Bellamy se concentra, et essaya d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer avec le mec, qui jusque là, lui avait fait bonne impression.

[..]

 **_ Il était génial ce film!** S'exclama Raven en sortant du cinéma.

Ils furent tous d'accord avec elle, et très vite, les commentaires sur le film, les acteurs, et l'intrigue fusèrent. C'était le moment préféré de Bellamy, l'après, là où chacun disait ce qu'il avait ressenti en regardant le film. Cette fois, il ne dit pas grand chose, se contentant d'écouter Dany, parler en connaisseur. Il gardait ses mains dans ses poches, n'ayant pour une fois pas Clarke pour qu'il les pose autour de son cou.

 **_ Tu es bien silencieux...** remarqua Lincoln.

 **_ C'est rien t'en fais pas.**

 **_ Si tu veux parler mec...**

 **_ Oui je sais. Merci.**

Il lui fit un sourire, et remarqua que les filles et Dany s'étaient arrêtés et les attendaient un sourire aux lèvres. Alors il se rapprocha, un regard interrogateur posé sur sa soeur.

 **_ ça vous dit qu'on aille boire un coup tous ensemble?** Demanda sa soeur.

Il ne savait pas bien s'il avait envie d'y aller, il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus nauséeux, et fatigué. Il avait chaud, et la minute d'après, il avait froid. Il était surement entrain de tomber malade, il le sentait depuis ce matin. Il croisa le regard de Clarke, et elle sembla comprendre tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se rapprocha de lui, visiblement inquiète, et posa sa main sur son front.

 **_ Bell tu es brulant. Depuis quand tu es malade?**

 **_ Je sais pas... ce matin je crois.**

Octavia se rapprocha de son frère, affolée et chercha à voir comment il se sentait.

 **_ Je vais rentrer, je suis crevé, profitez pour moi.**

 **_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?** Demanda sa soeur.

 **_ Non, va avec les autres, amuse toi. Je vais aller me coucher de toute façon.**

Il vit Clarke se rapprocher de lui et plonger sa main dans la poche de son jean. Il frissonna un instant de son geste, de la sensation de sa main bien trop prêt de son intimité. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait? Il la vit quelques secondes après sortir les clés de la voiture et les tendre à Octavia.

 **_ Je vais le ramener chez vous, je vous rejoins.**

 **_ Je peux rentrer seul princesse!**

 **_ Hors de question que tu prenne la voiture dans cet état.**

Elle embrassa rapidement Dany sur les lèvres, en lui murmurant quelque chose qu'il n'entendait pas, et qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, et se rapprocha de lui avant de lui attraper le bras et le guider vers sa voiture. Tous lui firent un signe de main, ne voulant pas risquer de choper sa maladie. Il ne dit rien, se concentrant pour marcher, sans tomber. Il s'appuya sur Clarke pour monter dans la voiture, car sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme ça, et ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Il s'était senti lourd un moment, et avait fermé les yeux. C'est plus tard, qu'il senti une petite main sur son front, et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Clarke, qui était penchée au dessus de son siège, et qui lui fit un sourire.

 **_ On est arrivés, viens.**

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! :D**

 **Je suis super contente de voir à quel point le chapitre précédent vous a plu, et j'espère que vous aimerez encore plus les suites. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, que ce soit ce chapitre ou les suivants, alors j'espère que vous aimerez! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

* * *

Bellamy enchainait les pas, le plus rapidement possible, mais tout de même très lentement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir empêchée Clarke d'aller s'amuser avec les autres, même s'il savait qu'elle l'avait ramené de son plein gré, alors qu'il avait protesté. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était très content qu'elle l'ait fait, vu dans quel état il était. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, de plus en plus lourd, et il avait la tête qui tournait tellement qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout tout seul.

 **_ Encore un effort Bell...** dit elle en supportant son poids alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

Bellamy essayait de garder tout de même un peu le contrôle de son corps, pour ne pas être trop lourd pour la petite blonde, mais il avait vraiment du mal. Il avait envie de vomir, et il essayait de se concentrer pour ne pas le faire sur Clarke. La pauvre, elle ne méritait clairement pas ça après ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle l'aida à se coucher sur le lit. Il grogna un peu, à cause de l'effort que ça lui demandait. Il sentit Clarke lui enlever ses chaussures, et ramener la couverture sur lui. Il tremblait, et ne se sentait plus vraiment là pour lui parler. Il entendit quelques pas, signe qu'elle partait, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle revint quelques secondes après. Elle déposa ce qu'il devinait être un gant froid sur son froid, et il soupira. Ça faisait du bien. Il respira doucement, réprimant la nausée qui montait une nouvelle fois, et essaya de s'endormir.

Clarke le regardait, essayer de respirer à peu près convenablement alors que la fièvre faisait des ravages sur son corps. Elle savait que Bellamy n'était pas simplement malade, car ses symptômes étaient trop forts. Il avait surement contracté la grippe, qui met plusieurs heures avant de se manifester. Voilà pourquoi il avait l'air si bien avant le film. Dans cet état là, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, et elle ne le voulait clairement pas. Il aurait besoin de quelqu'un, et elle devait être là. Elle vérifia qu'il s'était bien endormi, et s'écarta de lui pour retourner au salon. Elle fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche de son téléphone, et appela Octavia.

 **_ Clarke comment il va?**

 **_ Il va pas bien O. Je crois qu'il a la grippe. Je vais rester avec lui, je peux pas le laisser seul.**

 **_ Tu veux que je vienne?**

 **_ Non, profite, c'est toi qui avais envie de sortir. Tu m'excuse auprès de Dany, et tu lui dis que je l'appelle demain.**

 **_ Ok. Merci Clarke! Je t'aime!**

 **_ Je t'aime O!**

Elle raccrocha avec un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elles s'avouaient à quel point elles tenaient l'une à l'autre, et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Elle considérait Octavia comme sa meilleure amie autant que Raven, et elle ne pouvait s'imaginer sans elle désormais. Elle déposa son téléphone sur la table du salon, et retourna voir comment allait Bellamy. Il bougeait pas mal, et Clarke savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Alors elle se rapprocha, et le regarda de plus près. Il était trempé de sueur, les cheveux autant que sa peau, et il avait les yeux plissés. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça, aussi vulnérable. Bien plus que la fois où il était venu chez elle, après avoir vu son ex. La fois où elle l'avait embrassé. Elle sourit en repensant à ce moment. Désormais ils étaient amis, mais elle savait qu'au fond, ce qu'elle ressentait était toujours là. Elle avait juste appris, à ne plus le montrer. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle sortait avec Dany. Elle n'était clairement pas amoureuse de lui, mais elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ses sentiments pour lui seraient plus forts, et ceux pour Bellamy le seraient moins. Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle retira le gant qu'il avait toujours sur le front et y plaça sa main. Il était toujours aussi brûlant, et il fallait qu'elle lui fasse avaler quelque chose pour faire baisser la fièvre. Elle se précipita à la salle de bain pour essayer de trouver la pharmacie des Blake, mais elle ne trouva rien. Il fallait qu'elle fouille un peu dans la maison. Elle trouva finalement quelques médicaments dans un placard de la cuisine, et prit un cachet ainsi qu'un verre d'eau, avant de repartir rapidement vers la chambre.

 **_ Bell.. Réveille toi.**

Elle le vit ouvrir doucement les yeux et plonger son regard dans le siens. Il semblait si loin d'elle à cet instant, elle eut mal au coeur de le voir comme ça.

 **_ Tiens, il faut que tu prenne ça, ça va faire baisser ta fièvre.**

Il essaya de se redresser doucement, en grimaçant, et attrapa le comprimé qu'elle lui tendait, ainsi que le verre, et le porta à sa bouche. Il leva son regard une nouvelle fois sur elle, mais cette fois bien plus réveillé que tout à l'heure.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là? Vas-t-en.**

 **_ Bien sûr, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seul avec une grippe?**

 **_ Tu vas l'attraper.**

 **_ Je m'en fiche! Tu viendras t'occuper de moi comme je m'occupe de toi.**

Il lui fit un sourire et se recoucha, sachant très bien que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de la convaincre de partir, car elle ne le ferait pas. Elle replaça les couvertures sur son corps et déposa le verre sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Elle s'écarta un peu et sortit de la chambre. Elle se plaça sur le canapé, et alluma la télé, se plongeant dans une émission de danse. Elle somnolait à moitié, mais elle ne voulait pas s'endormir, au cas où Bellamy aurait besoin d'elle. Et ce fut le cas une bonne demi heure après. Elle pénétra dans la chambre, et le trouva entrain de se lever, tremblant comme une feuille. Elle se précipita vers lui et le rattrapa alors qu'il allait tomber.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu fais?**

 **_ J'ai envie de vomir...**

 **_ Alors viens! Tu te recouche et je t'apporte une bassine. Tu ne tiens pas debout Bell.**

Elle le plaça dans son lit, et se précipita à l'extérieur de la chambre. Il la vit revenir avec une bassine qu'elle lui tendit, et à peine l'eut-il dans les mains, qu'il se mit à vomir tout ce qu'il avait. Il rala, sachant qu'elle le voyait comme ça, aussi faible, et vraiment dégueulasse. Il vomissait devant elle, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il lui accordait cette horrible vision.

 **_ Tu peux sortir?**

 **_ Pourquoi?**

 **_ Je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça.**

 **_ Alors non, je ne sors pas.**

Il grogna, devant son entêtement avant de vomir une nouvelle fois. Elle lui tendit une serviette pour qu'il s'essuit la bouche, ainsi que le verre d'eau pour qu'il puisse se la rincer. Quelques secondes après, elle plaçait la bassine dans un coin de la chambre, et se rapprocha de lui.

 **_ J'ai froid.**

 **_ Tu veux une autre couverture?**

 **_ Je n'en ai pas.**

Il y avait bien celle d'Octavia, mais elle en aurait surement besoin quand elle rentrerait. Clarke ne chercha pas plus longtemps et retira ses vêtements. Elle resta en simple boxer et débardeur, et se glissa sous les couettes de Bellamy. Il était trempé, mais à cet instant, elle s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de chaleur, et elle n'avait que sa chaleur corporelle à lui donner. Elle se colla à lui, et sentit que quelques secondes après, qu 'il s'arrêtait de trembler. Ça marchait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant ce résultat.

 **_ Ne profite pas trop de ma faiblesse princesse.** Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

 **_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. C'est toi qui profite de moi je te signale. Tu profite de mon corps, de ma chaleur.**

 **_ J'aime ton corps c'est pas ma faute.**

Elle écarquilla les yeux, se demandant s'il avait conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Qu'est ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là? Et surtout, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris à elle, de lui lancer une perche pareille? Elle n'osait pas lever la tête pour voir s'il avait les yeux ouverts, alors elle restait la tête posée sur son torse brulant, et sa jambe passée par dessus les siennes. En quelques secondes, elle sentait la fatigue et les nerfs qui l'emportaient dans le sommeil, autant que lui.

Octavia passa la porte de chez elle sans faire de bruit. Il était plus de trois heures du matin, et elle se doutait que tout le monde dormait. Elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre de son frère pour voir comment il allait, et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire. Bellamy dormait dans les bras de Clarke, la tête enfouie dans le cou de la blonde. Ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux. Elle les aimait tellement, et elle espérait qu'un jour, ils s'avouent l'un à l'autre, ce qu'ils ressentaient. Car elle savait que Clarke était toujours amoureuse de Bellamy, même si elle sortait avec Dany. Et elle savait aussi que son frère ressentait autre chose pour la blonde, que l'amitié qu'il disait avoir. Il fallait juste qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle se rapprocha doucement, et plaça sa main sur le front de son frère, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il était encore chaud, mais ça avait l'air pas trop catastrophique. Elle vit la blonde ouvrir les yeux et la regarder, et lui fit un signe pour ne pas faire de bruit.

 **_ Rendors toi Clarke.**

 **_ Quelle heure il est?**

 **_ Bien trop tôt pour te lever. Comment il va?**

 **_ ça va. Il a réussi enfin à dormir.**

 **_ Merci de t'être occupée de lui.**

 **_ C'est normal O. Ton frère compte beaucoup pour moi, je pouvais pas le laisser.**

 **_ Je sais.**

Elle lui fit un sourire, et un signe de la main avant de se retourner et d'aller enfiler son pyjama et se plonger dans son lit. Clarke regarda son amie qui sortait de la chambre, et reporta son attention sur Bellamy, qui était dans ses bras. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou, et elle adorait ça. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas du le faire exprès, mais elle aimait cette sensation, et voulait en profiter au maximum. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de Bellamy, et les caressa doucement. Un moment comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas en avoir souvent, voir jamais, alors elle profitait. Même si elle savait que ça ne l'aiderait surement pas à oublier ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle repensa à Dany, à la façon dont elle l'avait laissé en plan hier soir. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'ait pas mal pris, et qu'il ait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seule dans cet état. Elle espérait qu'il se soit quand même amusé avec ses amis. Elle avait laissé son téléphone au salon, alors elle ne savait pas s'il lui avait envoyé des messages. Elle espérait que non, car il aurait eu peut-être mal de voir qu'elle ne lui répondait pas.

Elle sentit Bellamy bouger, et entourer son corps de ses grands bras. Il s'accrochait à elle, ce qui fit s'emballer son coeur. Cette nuit serait décidément longue, très longue.

* * *

 **Coucou ^^**

 **Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez de l'avancement de cette fic? J'espère que ça vous plait en tout cas !**

 **Gros bisous !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

* * *

Clarke sentit quelques mouvements à côté d'elle, et elle ouvrit instinctivement les yeux pour voir si Bellamy allait bien. Il semblait trempé, une fois de plus rongé par la fièvre qui le terrassait. Étant donné qu'il commençait à faire jour, elle pouvait voir à son visage qu'il était encore endormi. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir de la sorte, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Alors elle souleva les couvertures, puis commença à le déshabiller. Elle eut du mal à lui retirer son tee-shirt, et essaya de le relever un peu pour pouvoir lui retirer.

 **_ Non... S'il te plait... non.**

Elle se demanda pourquoi il lui demandait ça d'une façon si triste et tourmentée, mais finit tout de même par retirer le morceau de tissu avant de le jeter sur le sol à côté du lit. Bellamy était bien plus lourd qu'elle, et encore plus maintenant qu'il n'était pas maitre de son corps. Elle le reposa doucement, avant de se redresser pour aller ouvrir un peu la fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu d'air frais dans la pièce. C'est là qu'elle comprit pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui enlève son haut. D'énormes traces rougeâtres parsemaient son torse, et elle déglutit. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça, depuis quand elles étaient là? Mais elle savait qu'il ne lui donnerait aucune explication aujourd'hui. Alors elle se redressa pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, et vint se replacer à côté de lui pour voir comment il allait.

[..]

Bellamy marchait dans la rue, les mains enfouies au fond de ses poches, pour se protéger du froid et oublier à quel point il était stressé. Il se dirigeait d'un pas moyennement sûr vers la galerie de la blonde, désireux de vouloir lui parler. Néanmoins, il redoutait cette conversation, il redoutait de devoir parler, et de devoir avouer. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était partie de chez lui, quand il avait commencé à aller mieux, et depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Et Bellamy savait, qu'elle avait découvert son torse, qu'elle avait vu, ce à quoi il ressemblait maintenant. Mais elle n'avait posé aucune question, n'avait rien dit, ne voulant certainement pas lui avouer à quel point elle trouvait ses marques horribles. Il ne l'avait pas prévenue, et savait qu'il pouvait encore renoncer et faire demi tour, elle ne l'attendait pas. Mais il n'en fit rien, et continuait d'enchainer les pas. Quand il arriva devant la grande porte en verre, il inspira, et se prépara à la pousser. Mais il s'arrêta. Il la voyait, à l'intérieur, entrain de rire avec Dany. Elle était belle, elle avait des yeux pleins de malice, et il adorait la voir comme ça. Soudain, il eut envie de faire marche arrière, et de s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas déranger, ni même devoir affronter le regard de Dany quand ils parleraient de son passé. Il s'écarta de la porte, prêt à partir, mais les deux prunelles d'un bleu éclatant le stoppèrent. Elle l'avait vu, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, avant de s'écarter de Dany et de venir rapidement vers lui. Alors il poussa la porte, et se retrouva vite à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se jeta à son cou quand elle fut assez proche, et il sentit son parfum l'envahir.

 **_ ça fait plaisir de voir que tu vas mieux!**

 **_ Oui... C'est grâce à toi Princesse.** Dit-il doucement, pour qu'elle seule entende.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça si bas, pourquoi il voulait cacher ce détail à Dany, même si celui ci devait déjà le savoir. Quand elle s'écarta de lui, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et il sourit.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **_ Je passais dans le coin... alors je voulais te faire un coucou..**

 **_ Tu as bien fait!**

Il tendit la main à Dany qui s'était rapproché de lui et lui fit un sourire à lui aussi.

 **_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir enlevée Clarke la dernière fois. C'était pas prévu..**

 **_ Pas de soucis, tu avais besoin de quelqu'un.**

Bellamy sentit que le ton qu'il avait employé dans sa phrase prouvait qu'il ne se réjouissait pas que Clarke l'avait laissé en plan pour s'occuper de lui. Mais il ne releva pas, pas devant Clarke. Il ne voulait pas foutre le bazar entre eux. Dany se rapprocha de la blonde et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, déposant ses mains dans son dos. Bellamy détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas voir ça, et surtout ça ne le regardait pas. Puis quand il comprit qu'ils avaient fini, il le regarda s'éclipser et lui fit un dernier signe de main.

 **_ Il doit aller bosser. Tu veux un café Bell?**

 **_ Non ça va merci, j'avoue que mon estomac n'est pas encore tout à fait remis.** Dit il en riant. **Ecoute Princesse... En fait... je suis là pour te parler.**

 **_ Me parler?** Demanda-t-elle doucement.

 **_ Oui... De... De ces marques.**

 **_ Tu n'es pas obligé Bell, si tu n'en as pas envie...**

Il appréciait la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve, et la compréhension qu'il lisait dans son regard. Mais il voulait lui dire, il voulait qu'elle sache pourquoi il avait arrêté d'écrire.

 **_ C'est... C'est la raison.. qui a fait que tu ne recevais plus de lettres. Je suis désolé, j'aurai pu te le dire avant... Mais.. J'avais honte. Je vous ai promis de faire attention, et je me suis fait distraire... J'ai pas vu cette bombe...**

 **_ Oh Bell...**

Elle s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait semé le trouble en elle, et elle avait les larmes aux yeux en découvrant son histoire. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas de la pitié. Il la garda contre lui durant quelques minutes, ne voulant pas se détacher de son corps.

 **_ Tu es là, c'est le principal d'accord! On ne t'en voudra jamais pour ça! Que ce soit ta soeur ou moi...**

 **_ Merci...**

Il ne put résister à déposer un baiser dans son cou, là où la peau était mise à nue. Et il la sentit frissonner. Il sait qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire ça, mais il se dit que désormais elle avait un copain, et elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, alors il pouvait faire ce geste à sa meilleure amie sans aucun scrupule.

[..]

 **_ Tu as réservé pour quelle heure Bell?** Demanda Raven en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre.

 **_ Vingt-heures. Ils vont arriver... Patiente un peu avant de la harceler au téléphone.** Dit-il en riant.

Il était 19h45, et toujours aucune trace de Clarke et de Dany. Bellamy savait que la blonde ne supportait pas d'être en retard, et qu'elle se mettait de mauvaise humeur chaque fois que ça arrivait, alors elle allait arriver, il ne s'en faisait pas pour ça. Et puis, étrangement, les deux étaient en retard alors qu'ils avaient rendez vous pour faire une soirée Bowling, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient peut-être entrain de faire des trucs de couple... Et ils ne voyaient pas l'heure passer.

 **_ C'est la quatrième fois que j'appelle, et elle ne décroche pas! C'est pas normal!**

 **_ Elle ne veut pas te parler c'est tout!** Intervint Octavia en riant.

Raven tira la langue à son amie et fourra son téléphone une fois de plus dans sa poche. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa meilleure amie, car elle s'inquiétait toujours très vite. Mais là, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 **_ Quelqu'un a le numéro de Dany?**

Evidemment, personne ne l'avait, et ils se regardèrent tous comme des idiots, de ne jamais avoir pensé à le lui demander.

 **_ Bon, si à huit heure elle est pas arrivée je vais voir chez elle, t'es contente?** Demanda Bellamy en soupirant.

 **_ Oui.**

Il garda les mains dans les poches tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre la portière de sa voiture. Ils étaient tous là à attendre sur le parking alors que les minutes défilaient. Et comme Raven l'avait pressenti, Clarke avait dépassé l'heure annoncée. La brune essaya de lui téléphoner une nouvelle fois, mais elle tomba sur le répondeur, encore. Elle regarda Bellamy, et il siffla entre ses dents. Il monta dans sa voiture, en leur disant de commencer à jouer, qu'ils les rejoindraient après. Sa soeur lui fit un signe de main, et il démarra pour se rendre chez Clarke. Arrivé sur son parking, il remarqua que sa voiture était là, et quand il leva les yeux, il vit de la lumière fusait de son appartement. Bien, elle était là, c'était bon signe. Il se précipita à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, et gravit les marches deux par deux pour arriver plus vite à l'étage de la blonde. Il sonna, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, mais elle ne venait pas ouvrir. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait, et il eut une boule qui se formait au creux de son ventre. Il abaissa la poignée de la porte, et celle ci s'ouvrit facilement. Heureusement, l'appartement n'était pas verrouillé. Il s'avança doucement, la cherchant dans le grand appartement. Et il entendit, un signe de sa présence. Et à ce qu'il comprit, Clarke vomissait. Il se précipita aux toilettes, où il la trouva, enroulée dans son manteau, son sac à main jeté sur le sol à ses côtés. Elle avait été prise de nausées alors qu'elle allait décoller pour les rejoindre.

Il se plaça derrière elle, et souleva doucement ses cheveux. Elle prit alors conscience de sa présence, car elle sursauta et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

 **_ Bell?**

Il pouvait voir que son maquillage avait coulé, qu'elle était blanche, et les yeux remplis de larmes. Malade, Clarke était malade. Et en un regard, il savait, qu'il avait réussi à lui refiler sa grippe quand elle s'était occupée de lui. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, et lui tendit quelques feuilles de papier toilette pour qu'elle essuie ses larmes et sa bouche. Puis une fois fait, il tira la chasse, avant de la soulever et la porter jusqu'à son lit.

Il la déposa entre ses draps, en position assise et lui retira son manteau. Elle le regardait faire, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Elle ressemblait à une poupée, docile et manipulable. Et il sourit. Même comme ça elle avait ce quelque chose, qui la rendait spéciale.

 **_ Je vais te chercher à boire... J'arrive Princesse.**

Elle hocha la tête, et alors qu'il passait la porte, il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un texto à sa soeur pour la prévenir qu'il resterait avec Clarke qui est malade.

* * *

 **Coucou les amours !**

 **Comment ça va?**

 **Merci pour vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent, je suis contente que ça vous ait plus ! :D**

 **Et j'espère qu'il en est de même avec ce chapitre ! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	17. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

* * *

Il était passé par la cuisine, prendre un verre d'eau, et avait cherché l'endroit où elle rangeait ses médicaments pour finalement le trouver dans un placard de la salle de bain. Il emporta plusieurs boites, pour le ventre, pour les vomissements, pour la fièvre, et repartit rapidement dans la chambre de la blonde. Il la vit debout devant son armoire, essayant de se trouver un pyjama. Elle ne tenait pas bien debout, il pouvait le deviner à la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir à la porte en titubant. Il déposa le verre et les boites de cachets sur la table de nuit et s'approcha d'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se plaça contre son dos, les mains sur les hanches de la blonde pour lui donner un semblant de stabilité.

 **_ Tu devrais être couchée...**

 **_ Je veux me mettre en pyjama..**

 **_ Alors vas y je te tiens.**

Il vit ses joues rouges, et qui semblaient brulantes à cause de la fièvre. Et il adorait la voir comme ça. Il savait que c'était parce qu'elle était malade, mais elle était belle. Elle attrapa un tee-shirt qui semblait très grand, et un pantalon avant de se tourner vers lui. Bellamy la souleva du sol pour la porter jusqu'au lit où la fit s'assoir. Elle ne broncha pas, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de son aide. Il l'aida à retirer ses vêtements, en essayant de ne pas laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur son corps. Il s'agissait tout de même de Clarke, sa meilleure amie. Il l'aurait bien laissée se débrouiller, mais elle ne semblait pas y arriver seule. Quand elle fut en sous-vêtements, il lui tendit son pyjama, qu'elle attrapa en fuyant son regard, et regarda le mur non loin de lui pour ne pas se focaliser sur elle.

 **_ C'est bon.**

Il se permis de la regarder et de lui faire un sourire. Il attrapa le verre d'eau, le lui tendit, ainsi que les cachets, un de chaque, et elle les avala sans rechigner avant de lui redonner le verre et de s'allonger. Elle était brûlante, mais elle tremblait, et avait froid. Et même avec la grosse couverture qu'elle avait sur son lit. Soudain, il se remémora qu'elle avait pas mal de plaids, et se leva pour aller les chercher au salon. Il passa devant une étagère, et un cadre photo attira son attention. Un cadre qui n'était pas là quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Dany et elle, et Bellamy reconnaissait derrière eux la fontaine du parc du centre ville. Ils étaient beaux, et semblaient heureux. Mais malgré cette pensée, une autre prenait place au fond de lui. Mel. Depuis que leur histoire était terminée, qu'il avait brisé le coeur de Clarke, et qu'il était seul, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait le manque d'affection qui le gagnait. Il se surprenait à avoir envie d'une photo pareille, avec celle qui pourrait peut-être, rendre sa vie plus belle. Il secoua la tête et reprit sa route vers la chambre de la blonde. Au passage, il tomba sur un nouveau cadre, cette fois, accroché au mur. Il y avait dedans plusieurs photos, une où elle était avec Raven dans un zoo, devant l'enclos des ours, une avec Octavia, qu'il reconnaissait entre milles car c'était celle qu'elle lui avait envoyée, et une où elle était avec lui. Il se souvenait que c'était une photo qu'il avait pris lui alors qu'ils venaient de faire un ciné, et qu'elle avait gagné un bonnet à l'effigie du film. Il sourit en la regardant, il adorait cette photo, et les voir tous les deux, souriant, et riant, fit s'emballer son coeur.

Il l'entendit râler de l'autre côté de l'appartement, et reprit sa route plus rapidement pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même, et une grimace prenait place sur son visage.

 **_ Qu'est ce qui va pas?**

 **_ J'ai mal au ventre...**

Bellamy se rapprocha et déposa les deux plaids à plat sur le lit de la blonde, et ôta ses vêtements, se retrouvant ainsi en simple boxer et tee shirt. Il savait qu'elle avait vu ses marques, mais il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à les lui monter en étant tout à fait conscient. Il se glissa ensuite sous ses couvertures, rapprochant leurs corps et passa une de ses mains par dessus son ventre, pour débuter un petit massage. Il l'entendit gémir doucement, mais pas de douleur. Ça avait plutôt l'air d'un cri d'apaisement, et il sourit. Il la sentit se détendre un peu contre lui, et il entendit que sa respiration se faisait plus lente. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, il entendit la porte d'entrée sonner, et se demandait bien qui ça pouvait être. Alors il s'écarta doucement d'elle, enfila son jean et se précipita à la porte. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Dany, mais celui ci semblait l'être encore plus.

 **_ Bellamy? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?** Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

 **_ Clarke est malade. Elle a la grippe.**

 **_ Je le sais, elle m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'elle ne venait pas.**

 **_ Et bien, nous n'avons pas eu de message nous, alors on s'est inquiétés et je suis venu voir si tout allait bien, je l'ai trouvée en train de vomir.**

Dany s'avança pour rentrer dans l'appartement, et Bellamy avait comme l'impression qu'il voulait vérifier qu'il lui disait bien la vérité.

 **_ Tu peux y aller si tu veux je vais m'occuper d'elle.**

 **_ Non c'est bon, j'ai déjà eu la grippe. Si tu reste tu vas l'avoir aussi.**

 **_ Je suis pas si fragile!**

 **_ Non mais t'inquiète, j'ai prévenu les autres que je restais avec elle de toute façon.**

Dany serra la mâchoire, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du brun, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors comme ça Dany était un mec jaloux... Même s'il n'avait pas de raison de l'être de Bellamy, après tout, Clarke était sa meilleure amie.

 **_ Elle est où?**

 **_ Elle dort.**

 **_ Je vais la voir.**

Bellamy avait essayé de l'en empêcher, mais Dany s'était montré plus rapide et avait filé vers la chambre. Quand il avait ouvert la porte et qu'il avait vu la pile de couvertures sur Clarke, les boites de cachets sur la table de nuit, et Clarke qui dormait, il se détendit, et passa sa main sur son front. Bellamy comprenait sa réaction, il aurait pu avoir la même si les rôles avaient été inversés, mais il était là le premier, c'était à Dany de faire l'effort d'accepter leur relation.

 **_ Ne la réveille pas s'il te plait, elle a eu du mal à s'endormir. Je lui dirais de t'appeler quand elle ira mieux.**

 **_ Merci.**

Il lui serra la main, et se retourna pour partir de l'appartement. Bellamy ferma la porte à clé, avant d'éteindre toutes les lumières et de retourner se coucher avec la blonde. Il la sentait trembler encore, mais elle ne semblait pas réveillée. Alors il retira son jean une nouvelle fois, et colla son corps contre le petit dos brûlant. A cet instant, il découvrait à quel point il se sentait bien, ici, avec elle. Et ça l'étonnait. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça. Il ferma les yeux, aspira à grande bouffée, et laissa échapper un bâillement avant de s'endormir.

..

Clarke avait ouvert les yeux, difficilement au début, et plus facilement en quelques secondes, la nausée l'aidant considérablement. Elle regarda où elle se trouvait, sa chambre. Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés, et en un coup d'oeil, elle sourit. Bellamy. Il était arrivé alors qu'elle était au plus mal, qu'elle avait la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, et il était resté pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle avait eu raison quand elle le lui avait dit, quand lui était malade. Il avait fait exactement ce qu'elle pensait qu'il ferait. Elle plaça une main sur sa bouche, et entreprit de se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Il fallait qu'elle se retienne, qu'elle tienne bon. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça dans sa chambre, et réveiller Bellamy par la même occasion. Elle marcha doucement, essayant d'aller tout de même le plus vite possible. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, et sentait qu'elle était à deux doigts de vomir. Elle s'accrocha au mur, pour ne pas tomber alors qu'elle tanguait. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne put aller plus loin, sa vue se brouillant légèrement. Et sans pouvoir contrôler son corps, elle se mit à vomir. Par terre, devant elle, mais aussi sur elle. Deux fois. Elle glissa sur les genoux pour la troisième fois, et se mit à pleurer. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle essaya d'entendre si elle avait réveillé Bellamy, mais heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas. Alors elle se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers la salle de bain, attrapa une serviette qu'elle retourna placer sur son vomis au sol. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas de nettoyer maintenant. Tout comme elle ne se sentait pas de rester dans cette tenue qui sentait réellement mauvais. Elle avait envie d'une douche, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, laissant tomber ses vêtements dans la panière à linge sale.

Elle soupira de bien être sous l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps. Elle serait bien restée là des heures, mais elle était fatiguée, et avait envie de retourner se coucher. Elle se savonna, avant d'attraper sa brosse à dent ainsi que le tube de dentifrice. Elle n'en pouvait plus du goût horrible qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle lava aussi ses cheveux, pour enlever les quelques traces de vomis qui y avaient pris place, et une fois rincée, elle resta quelques minutes de plus. Ça faisait du bien.

Elle coupa finalement l'eau et se pencha pour attraper une serviette. Mais elle avait la tête qui tournait toujours, et sans qu'elle ne puisse le prévoir, elle glissa, et se retrouva par terre. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur, et porta sa main à son front, où elle avait l'impression de sentir quelque chose couler.

Bellamy fut réveillé en sursaut, ayant l'impression d'avoir entendu un cri. Il se redressa dans le lit, et se retourna pour s'apercevoir que la place à côté de lui était vide. Et ce cri était celui de Clarke? Il se releva en vitesse et sortit de la chambre en courant. Il vit une serviette par terre et rien qu'à l'odeur, il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais la blonde n'était pas là, et il la chercha.

 **_ Clarke?**

Il l'entendit lui dire qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, mais quand il arriva derrière la porte, il l'entendit lui hurler de ne pas entrer.

 **_ Qu'est qu'il y a ?**

 **_ Rien...**

Mais il entendit qu'elle râlait, de douleur. Et il comprit qu'elle avait du tomber. Et si comme il le pensait, elle avait pris une douche, alors elle avait peut-être glissé DANS la douche. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était nue, et ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait. Il savait qu'il ne devait sans doute pas entrer, mais si elle s'était réellement fait mal dans sa chute, qu'importe si elle était nue, il ne pouvait pas la laisser là.

Il poussa la porte sous ses protestations, et finalement, son regard plongea dans le siens. Elle était couchée à moitié dans la douche, et à moitié sur le carrelage de la pièce. Elle était trempée, et du sang perlait de son front pour glisser sur sa tempe. Bellamy s'affola rien qu'à cette vision, et se précipita vers elle, oubliant un instant, qu'il posait ses mains, sur son corps dénudé. Il l'aida à se relever, et attrapa rapidement une serviette pour lui entourer le corps. Il avait très bien vu, les courbes de ses hanches, de ses seins, de ses fesses. Il fallait juste qu'à cet instant, et à chaque fois qu'il serait devant elle, il les oublie.

* * *

Coucou !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous a plu :P

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de voir vos ressentiments sur ce que j'écris!

Je vous aime!


	18. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

* * *

Elle se tenait doucement à ses épaules, alors qu'il la portait jusque dans le lit. Il n'osait pas la regarder, ni même croiser son regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, car il ne pouvait s'enlever cette vision d'elle, nue, et si proche de lui. Pourtant c'était Clarke, et ça ne devait pas le toucher autant. Mais il restait un mec, et Clarke était plus que belle. Quand il la déposa, il vérifia qu'elle allait bien et se précipita pour aller chercher de quoi lui faire un pansement. Il aurait pu y penser alors qu'ils étaient encore dans la salle de bain, mais ça n'aurait pas été pratique. Alors qu'il fouillait dans le placard, il prit une grande inspiration et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était trop troublé pour agir normalement face à elle, et il le savait. Il vit même qu'il était rouge comme une tomate et en rit intérieurement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une fille nue, et pourtant, ça avait toujours ce même effet sur lui.

Il retourna à la chambre en ayant finalement emporté la boite à pharmacie entière, histoire d'avoir tout ce qu'il lui fallait à porté de main. Elle n'avait pas bougé du lit, et le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant elle. Il s'accroupit un peu devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur, se rendant compte qu'il osait enfin la regarder en face. Elle lui sourit, les joues rouges, mais cette fois, pas par la fièvre. Il désinfecta la plaie alors qu'elle grimaçait, et déposa un petit pansement en soupirant. Ce n'était rien de grave, mais ça allait laisser une jolie bosse.

 **_ Merci Bell...**

Il se pencha pour embrasser son front et sa main frôla la cuisse de la blonde. Celle ci était encore mouillée, et il sursauta rien qu'à ce contact. Elle était malade, et ça allait empirer s'il la laissait comme ça.

 **_ Il faut te sécher Princesse...**

 **_ Oui...**

Elle essaya de se redresser mais perdit l'équilibre, retombant mollement dans les bras de Bellamy. Il l'avait entourée de son corps pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal, et elle avait fermé les yeux. A présent, seul la respiration forte de Bellamy emplissait la chambre silencieuse. Et Clarke se sentit rougir de plus en plus. Elle avait chaud, rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'elle sentait contre sa cuisse. Et si c'était bien ce qu'elle imaginait, elle comprenait la raison de cette respiration si forte. Elle se redressa, tenant sa serviette fermement d'une main, essayant de ne pas retomber, et tendit la main à Bellamy. Celui ci l'attrapa et se releva, évitant ainsi son regard. Clarke ne pouvait détacher ses yeux, malgré qu'elle essayait de toute son âme. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Bellamy comme ça, et même si elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, elle ne voulait pas le perdre de vue. Car cette réaction, commune à tous les hommes, était de sa faute à elle. Et dans un sens, elle adorait ça. Il avait du voir qu'elle le fixait, à cet endroit qui lui appartenait à lui seul, car il se racla la gorge avant de se tourner légèrement.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu crois? Je suis un homme Clarke. Et tu as beau être ma meilleure amie, te voir nue même un court instant à eu raison de moi.**

Elle se permit un sourire, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir parce qu'il lui tournait le dos. Oui, ça lui plaisait de savoir que de la voir nue lui avait plu, enfin, à son corps du moins. Elle aurait aimé à cet instant, que ça lui plaise aussi à lui, à son coeur, mais elle avait enfoui ce sentiment au fond d'elle durant si longtemps, qu'elle ne voulait se risquer à le laisser ressurgir. Même si elle savait que c'était déjà le cas. Elle savait qu'elle avait Dany, mais avoir Bellamy dans sa chambre, à ce moment même, la rendait.. courageuse. Et la fièvre n'avait rien arrangé. Elle se rapprocha de lui, de son dos, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, sans lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour s'échapper, elle entoura son corps de ses bras. Il sursauta, et ne bougea pas. Au début. Puis il déposa ses mains sur celles de la blonde, sur son ventre.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu fais?**

 **_ Un calin... ça te gêne?**

 **_ Et bien... Oui... Vas t'habiller s'il te plait Clarke.**

Elle le sentait qui tremblait sous son toucher, et savait qu'intérieurement, elle devait l'avoir bouleversé rien qu'avec ce geste. Elle bougea ses mains pour se libérer de ses bras, et entreprit de faire le tour de son corps, se plantant désormais en face de lui, et leva la tête pour croiser son regard. Il avait les yeux grand ouvert, et ses joues étaient d'un rouge éclatant.

 **_ Bellamy? Tu me trouve belle?**

Il ne bougea pas, mais elle remarqua sa gorge qui venait de bouger, signe qu'il avalait lourdement sa salive. Lui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la blonde, juste devant lui, à seulement quelques centimètres. Et si jusque là, il était tourmenté par l'état dans lequel elle l'avait mis, désormais il était tourmenté par ce qu'elle venait de lui demander.

 **_ Clarke... Tu es bien plus que belle... Tu en doutes?**

Elle hocha la tête, et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Comment pouvait-elle penser ne pas être belle? Elle était magnifique. Mais elle était fiévreuse, et ce soir, elle foutait une pagaille monstre dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Il se demanda si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle faisait, là devant lui, refusant d'enfiler un quelconque vêtement.

Elle plaça ses mains sur le haut de sa serviette, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre son mouvement. Il aurait bien essayé de l'empêcher de la retirer, mais malgré tout, malgré le fait que ce soit Clarke, il voulait qu'elle le fasse. La serviette tomba doucement sur le sol, et la blonde baissa la tête. Lui ne fit rien, se permettant juste de regarder. Il savait qu'il aurait du se blâmer d'oser faire ça, il savait qu'il aurait du être assez intelligent pour sortir de la pièce. Mais là, il voulait être idiot, et égoïste.

 **_ Et là?** Demanda-t-elle en redressant son regard vers lui.

Bellamy plaça ses mains autour de son cou, et caressa la petite mâchoire de la blonde avec ses pouces pendant qu'il plantait ses yeux dans les siens. Instinctivement, son corps se rapprocha, jusqu'à être collé à celui de Clarke.

 **_ Tu me rends fou Clarke. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais?**

 **_ Oui.**

Et en plus elle en était consciente. Il râla doucement et se rapprocha encore, réduisant l'espace qu'il restait entre leurs deux visages. Il savait que sa peau était à quelques centimètres de celle de sa meilleure amie, il sentait son souffle chaud contre sa bouche. Et bordel, il aimait ça. Alors que c'était Clarke.

 **_ Tu n'as pas répondu...** dit elle en un murmure.

 **_ Comme si tu ne connaissais pas déjà la réponse...**

Et il fondit sur ses lèvres, avidement et sans ménagement. Il sentait qu'il en avait envie et qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler plus longtemps, alors que Clarke essayait désespérément de le faire craquer. Elle répondit à ses lèvres, sans qu'il ait à attendre trop longtemps, et Bellamy soupira. Elle en avait envie autant que lui. Alors rien que pour ce soir, il acceptait, de laisser sa raison de côté, et de profiter. Seulement profiter.

Leur baiser était brutal, rapide, et leurs respirations se faisaient saccadées. C'était comme si pour la première fois, ils osaient se faire passer ce message autant de fois refoulé. Bellamy n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il était entrain de faire, de la sublime blonde qui était dans ses bras et contre lui, complètement nue. La blonde qui jusque là était sa meilleure amie. Il savait que désormais il ne pourrait plus la qualifier de cette façon, car ce qu'il comptait faire cette nuit allait tout changer. Comment? Ça il n'osait pas encore y penser.

Il pouvait sentir les petites mains qui se baladaient sous son tee-shirt, brulantes et envoutantes. Clarke voulait qu'il retire son tee-shirt, et il se mit à trembler sous ce geste. Etait-il prêt à le lui montrer? Bien qu'elle l'ait déjà vu, cette fois, il le ferait consciemment.

 **_ Bell? … ça va?**

 **_ Euh... Ouais... C'est pas bien ce qu'on fait là tu sais...**

 **_ Oui...**

Elle se rua une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, sans continuer la conversation, comme pour lui montrer que ce n'était clairement pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions. Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser, bien trop désireux de gouter à plus. Il la laissa faire quand elle retira son tee-shirt, et planta son regard sur son torse. Lui le trouvait horrible, parsemé de boursoufflures et de cicatrices. Il se sentait honteux à ce moment là, se montrant réellement pour la première fois à une fille. Il espérait juste que Clarke ne fuit pas. Mais elle resta. Elle se mit à lui sourire avant de le pousser sur son lit, où il se laissa retomber en arrière. Et sans qu'il ne puisse le prévoir, elle déposa quelques baisers tendres, sur les traces qu'il détestait tant.

 **_ Clarke..**

 **_ Je te montre à quel point tu es beau avant que tu ne penses le contraire.**

Il soupira et bascula sa tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux. Comment avait-elle deviné? Et surtout, depuis quand Clarke était-elle si audacieuse? La fièvre? C'était sûrement ça. En tout cas, il était étonné qu'elle ait trouvé assez de force pour contrôler son corps de cette façon, alors qu'un peu plus tôt elle ne tenait pas debout. L'adrénaline pouvait parfois avoir du bon. Le désir aussi. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle le regardait en souriant. Et il se mit à rire nerveusement. Elle le matait réellement. Alors il attrapa ses mains et l'attira contre lui, la faisant tomber sur son torse, son visage à quelques centimètres du siens. Elle rit aussi, et le coeur de Bellamy s'emballa. Il se sentait tellement bien, là, avec elle, qu'il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre. Ni même au fait qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il avait reproché à Mel.

 **_ C'est réellement pas bien Princesse...**

 **_ Tais toi Bell...**

Il sourit et l'embrassa. Il ne voulait pas arrêter ce moment, mais il avait voulu voir si elle était sûre d'elle, si elle ne regrettait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer, si elle pensait à sa relation avec Dany. Et vu sa réponse, elle ne souhaitait pas le faire, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se redressa doucement, de sorte à se retrouver en position assise au dessus de lui. Bellamy déposa ses mains dans le dos de la blonde, et les descendit doucement tout en caressant la peau douce et chaude sous ses doigts. Quand il arriva en bas du dos, il se souvint alors de la tenue de la blonde, qui ne pouvait être plus simple et il sourit contre ses lèvres. Il déposa ses mains sur ses fesses, et la porta le temps de leur faire échanger de place. Une fois au dessus d'elle, il retira son boxer, et planta ses yeux dans la blonde qui lui souriait. Oui, les choses allaient être bien différentes après ça.

* * *

 **Coucouuuuuuu ! :D**

 **Alors ouais, j'ai pas pu résister à vous poster la suite aujourd'hui car je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience!**

 **Et j'espère réellement qu'elle vous plait!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis là dessus!**

 **J'ai adoré créer ce côté "je rougis quand je vois une fille nue" à Bellamy, je le trouve trop mignon comme ça et ça change du bad boy qu'on connait actuellement XD**

 **Je vous aime!**


	19. Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

* * *

Clarke arrivait devant la galerie, et frottait ses mains ensemble pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu. Elle râla un peu en cherchant ses clés dans son sac, car le froid lui piquait la peau, et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte quand elle les eu trouvées. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle allait ouvrir d'ici quelques minutes mais avant, elle avait besoin d'un bon café pour se réchauffer. Après avoir déposé son sac et ses affaires à son bureau, elle alluma sa machine à café et attrapa son téléphone en attendant que celle ci soit assez chaude pour pouvoir faire couler sa boisson. Elle vit qu'elle avait comme tous les matins, un message de Dany, pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée et lui raconter qu'il lui manquait et qu'il l'aimait. Et comme tous les matins, elle lui répondit. Mais malgré le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle ne sortait toujours pas les deux petits mots qu'il attendait qu'elle lui dise. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Car elle savait, qu'elle ne les pensait pas. Dany était super, il était gentil, et il était attentionné, mais elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui.

Elle reçut un autre message, aussi rapidement qu'elle avait envoyé le siens, et son coeur s'emballa. Bellamy. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup reparlé depuis qu'il était venu s'occuper d'elle quand elle était à son tour malade. Le lendemain, ils s'étaient réveillés l'un contre l'autre, et avaient profité de ce moment de tendresse, rien qu'à eux. Et puis ils avaient discuté.

 ** _« _ Est-ce que tu regrettes Princesse?_**

 ** __ Non... Etrangement je ne culpabilise pas. Et toi?_**

 ** __ Non. »_**

Il lui avait embrassé le dos, arrachant à la blonde quelques frissons qui les avaient fait sourire tous les deux. Après ça, ils avaient décidé de garder ça pour eux, et de ne plus jamais revenir dessus. Mais Clarke ne pouvait l'oublier. Cette nuit elle en rêvait encore, même après un bon mois, et elle ne pouvait enlever les images de Bellamy de sa tête. Elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas être trop proche de lui quand ils se voyaient tous ensemble, parce que le savoir non loin d'elle lui donnait beaucoup trop envie de regouter à ses lèvres. Et il l'avait bien compris.

 **B:** _« Princesse, j'ai enfin reçu le cadeau d'O. Toujours bon pour ce soir? »_

Elle sourit en lisant ses mots. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire d'Octavia et noël, et ils avaient prévu de faire un repas simple chez les Blake. Clarke et Bellamy avait eu une superbe idée de cadeaux et tout le monde avait été d'accord. Cela faisait des années qu'Octavia voulait prendre un chat, et pour le coup, Bellamy avait eu envie de réaliser ce rêve. Ainsi, Raven avait pris tout ce qui était fournitures comme la gamelle, les croquettes et la litière, les jouets, Clarke et Bellamy avaient pris un gigantesque arbre à chat, qu'il avait reçu aujourd'hui, et Lincoln avait pris le chaton noir dont sa chérie rêvait. A eux tous ils savaient que cet anniversaire serait parfait.

C: _« Super! Oui toujours, je te rappelle que ta soeur est ma meilleure amie, je peux pas louper ça! »_

Elle sourit et attrapa son café qui était terminé, et retourna à son bureau où elle déposa son téléphone. Elle s'installa à son ordinateur et ouvrit ses mails, il était temps qu'elle se mette à bosser.

[..]

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et se mit à sourire. Elle se trouvait belle, et elle aimait la robe qu'elle avait acheté spécialement pour l'occasion. L'anniversaire d'Octavia, et Noël en même temps, l'avait rendue nostalgique. Elle s'était souvenue que désormais cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle la connaissait, qu'elle avait rencontré Bellamy, même si pour le coup, ce n'était que par Lettres. Et elle avait voulu faire de cette soirée une soirée spéciale. Elle regarda Dany qui semblait subjugué par elle et ne put que lui envoyer un sourire sincère. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, de lui dire qu'elle n'était toujours pas amoureuse de lui, car elle savait qu'elle allait le briser. Et elle n'en avait pas la force. Alors elle restait avec lui, continuant cette relation qui elle le savait, ne la mènerait à rien.

 **_ Tu es magnifique mon coeur...**

 **_ Tu es beau toi aussi!**

Il se rapprocha et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser tendre. Clarke sourit contre lui, avant de se détacher.

 **_ On est prêts?** Demanda-t-elle en vérifiant qu'ils emportaient tout.

_ **Oui.**

Il attrapa les sacs qu'elle lui tendit, remplis des cadeaux de noël pour tout le monde, et elle enfila son manteau et son écharpe. Le trajet avait été un peu long, les routes étant pleines des gens qui allaient fêter noël en famille. Mais finalement, ils arrivèrent, et Clarke ne put que rougir quand on leur fit remarquer qu'ils étaient les derniers. Elle ne supportait pas être en retard, ça pouvait la mettre tellement de mauvaise humeur. Mais là, elle ne devait pas bouder, pas ce soir. Elle embrassa tout le monde, et quand elle se rapprocha de Bellamy, elle ne put retenir ses joues de rougir une nouvelle fois. Il était magnifiquement beau ce soir, bien plus que toutes les fois où elle avait pensé de cette manière. Il portait une chemise noire légèrement ouverte, sur un jean blanc. Et elle adorait le voir dans cette couleur. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ses petites ballerines l'empêchant d'être à la même hauteur que lui, et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, bien qu'un peu trop proche de sa bouche. Et elle sentit un frisson prendre place dans son dos. Elle s'écarta de lui en souriant et se rapprocha du grand sapin qui était dans le coin du salon, pour déposer dessous tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait apportés avec elle. Une fois fait, elle enleva son manteau, qu'elle déposa sur une chaise, et vint se rassoir avec tout le monde dans le salon.

 **_ Clarke tu es trop belle!**

 **_ Merci O! Cette robe je l'ai choisi pour être belle pour ton anniversaire je te signale! Alors profite!**

La brune se rapprocha et prit son amie dans ses bras avant de planter ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle était tellement contente de pouvoir passer cette soirée avec tous ceux qu'elle aimait, pour la première fois. Elle attrapa la coupe de champagne que lui tendait Bellamy et remarqua à quel point il la dévorait des yeux. Elle avait espéré que ce soit le cas, mais elle ne pensait pas que son regard serait si intense. Et c'était pas bon, car tout le monde était là ce soir, et la façon qu'il avait de la regarder la mettait dans tous ses états.

 **_ Et bien, trinquons, à Octavia, qui devient une grande fille ce soir...** dit Bellamy en levant son verre.

 **_ Hey!** Dit la brune s'offusquant légèrement.

 **_ A ma magnifique petite soeur,** reprit-il, **qui rend nos vies beaucoup plus belles! Bon anniversaire O!**

Ils avaient tous fait tinter leurs verres avant de boire une gorgée, et malgré qu'Octavia luttait pour ne pas pleurer, elle essuya doucement ses yeux sous les rires de tout le monde.

 **_ Merci! Je vous aime!**

 **_ Et bien tu vas encore plus nous aimer!** Lacha Clarke entre deux rires.

 **_ Oui! Comme vous le savez tous, ce soir nous fêtons deux choses, la première, la naissance de ma soeur adorée, et la seconde, noël. Mais ce soir, O, nous avons voulu séparer les deux. Alors je te propose d'ouvrir tes cadeaux d'anniversaire en premier. Princesse tu viens m'aider?**

Clarke sourit et fit comprendre à Dany qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éclipse. Elle suivit Bellamy jusque dans sa chambre, là où il avait caché l'immense arbre à chat le temps de l'offrir à la brune. Une fois la porte passée, elle se sentit attrapée et poussée contre le mur, son dos tapant doucement. Et en une seconde, la sensation douce et chaude de la bouche de Bellamy contre la sienne, lui arriva en plein coeur. Elle savait qu'elle devait se dégager de cette emprise, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle soupira de bien être, et lui aussi. Mais il s'écarta, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

 **_ C'était en quel honneur ça?** Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

 **_ Euh.. Je sais pas.**

Il sourit, avant de s'écarter d'elle. Il en avait eu tellement envie, qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler son corps, et sa bouche de se poser sur elle. Et même s'il voulait recommencer, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas loin des autres, et surtout de Dany, le petit ami de Clarke.

 **_ Je prend ce côté.**

Il attrapa le bas de l'arbre à chat et regarda Clarke qui faisait pareil en se mettant en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, pas maintenant alors qu'il aurait trahi toutes les pensées qu'il avait au fond de lui. Et ensemble, ils soulevèrent pour apporter l'énorme cadeau emballé dans le salon. Octavia se redressa de son fauteuil en ouvrit la bouche en grand, impressionnée par la taille de l'objet. Et elle se rapprocha en sautillant, les mains serrées entre elles. Quand elle arracha le papier, tous découvrit à quel point la brune pouvait se montrer émotive. Elle les regardait tous avec des yeux humides, prête à pleurer. Et quand Lincoln lui apporta la petite boite au ruban rouge, son coeur se coupa un instant. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir, découvrit la petite boule de poils noirs, et là, ses larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues. Les derniers cadeaux, furent ouverts par les deux noireaux, ensemble, puisque les deux en auraient l'utilité. Et tout le monde fut heureux de voir que le cadeau était réellement apprécié. Clarke évitait de croiser le regard de Bellamy, se concentrant sur son amie. Et elle ne put retenir ses yeux de pleurer quand celle ci vint la prendre dans ses bas, la remerciant chaleureusement de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Ils avaient fini par aller à table, et avaient dégusté un repas plus qu'appréciable. Octavia n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, car selon elle, cette soirée était spéciale et elle voulait avoir un super repas de Noël. Clarke était assise en face de Bellamy, Octavia ayant prévu un plan de table que personne n'avait le droit de contredire. Mais la sensation de leurs yeux qui se croisaient la mettait dans tous ses états, et elle avait eu du mal à le cacher. Alors elle avait fait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux, pour essayer de rester un minimum normale devant tout le monde. Les cadeaux avaient suivi, sous les exclamations de joie de tout le monde. Clarke avait été gatée par tout le monde, y comprit par Bellamy, qui lui avait offert deux places pour l'avant première d'un film, où les acteurs seraient présents pour une conférence, avec photos et dédicaces. Et elle en avait été bien plus contente que tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus, y comprit le joli collier que lui avait offert Dany.

Bellamy lui avait adoré la peinture que lui avait offerte Clarke, une peinture qu'elle avait fait rien que pour lui, et en pensant à lui. Elle représentait une vieille maison de campagne, celle où Bellamy et Octavia allaient en vacances quand ils étaient petits. Bellamy lui avait fait part un jour, de son souhait de racheter cette maison, pour y retrouver tous ses souvenirs, et y fonder une famille. Et le fait que Clarke l'ait peint rien que pour lui, avait fait s'emballer son coeur au plus haut point. Et il voulait le lui dire. Malheureusement, elle était partie sans qu'il ne puisse se retrouver seul avec elle, Dany sur ses traces, et il leur avait fait un signe de main avant de se mettre à tout ranger avec Octavia et Lincoln.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **J'espère que vos préparatifs de vos soirées de noel avancent bien et que vous avez hate! :D**

 **Pour ma part, exténuée entre le boulot et la magnifique laryngite que je me suis choppée xD mais j'espère que d'ici dimanche ça ira, je passe mon temps à dormir et squatter netflix sous ma grosse couette XD c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à poster ^^**

 **J'espère en tout cas que cette suite vous convient :P**

 **Gros bisous !**


	20. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

* * *

Quand Clarke avait poussé la porte de chez elle, elle était souriante et incroyablement émotive. La soirée avait été superbe, et reflétait bien ce qu'elle pensait de son groupe d'amis. Ils étaient une famille. Et elle était contente d'avoir passé ce moment avec eux. Dany se rapprocha d'elle, et l'aida à retirer son manteau, en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou. Clarke sourit, et se retourna vers lui, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de savourer ce moment. Malheureusement pour elle, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait un visage qu'elle connaissait par coeur, et qu'elle adorait. Ce n'était pas celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle, et à cet instant, elle commençait à culpabiliser. Non elle n'était toujours pas amoureuse de Dany, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Bellamy. Et elle ne voulait plus le cacher une seule seconde. Elle ne voulait plus se forcer à essayer de ressentir des choses pour un homme qu'elle n'aimerait jamais.

 **_ Je vais aller prendre une douche, tu veux venir?** Demanda-t-elle doucement, sachant très bien qu'il détestait prendre la douche à deux.

 **_ Non j'irai après.**

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, et Clarke se précipita à la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin de courage pour faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et une bonne douche lui ferait du bien pour se mettre en condition. Elle retira ses vêtements avant de se glisser sous l'eau chaude, et d'y enfouir sa tête encore encombrée de tout ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle se répétait quelques phrases, s'entrainant mentalement, soufflant pour évacuer le stresse. Elle resta un bon moment, redoutant de sortir de cette pièce et de changer sa vie. Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse, elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Elle coupa l'eau, et se sécha, avant d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama et un débardeur qu'elle laissait toujours dans sa salle de bain. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette, elle remarqua que Dany était assis au salon, des tonnes de papiers éparpillés sur sa table basse. Il avait l'air contrarié, et trop concentré pour voir qu'elle se rapprochait. Et elle put reconnaître ces petits bouts de papiers entre milles, cette écriture, et ces enveloppes. Les lettres de Bellamy. Soudain, elle sentit la colère l'envahir, car elle ne supportait pas le fait qu'il ait fouillé dans ses affaires, qu'il ait ouvert sa boite à souvenirs, et surtout, qu'il ait lu les lettres que lui avait envoyées Bellamy. Elle se rapprocha, et attrapa la lettre qu'il était entrain de lire, celle qu'il lui avait écrite lors de l'inauguration de sa galerie, celle où il expliquait pourquoi il était parti, celle où il disait, qu'il aurait été le premier à l'embrasser si son coeur n'était pas brisé.

 **_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?** Demanda-t-elle les joues rouges de colère.

 **_ Je cherche des réponses vu que tu me caches des choses. Je vois très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose Clarke... Et maintenant je sais.**

 **_ Tu sais rien du tout, ces lettres sont personnelles, tu n'as pas le droit de les lire!**

 **_ Alors je t'écoutes, explique moi ce qu'il y a entre Bellamy et toi!**

Il avait monté la voix, pour faire comme elle. Mais elle voyait le ton accusateur dans ses yeux, et sa mâchoire qui se serrait alors qu'il attendait qu'elle parle.

 **_ Tu sais Dany... Je pensais vraiment que j'allais finir par tomber amoureuse de toi... Mais ce que tu viens de faire... Je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner. Je n'ai rien à cacher, mais ces lettres renferment des blessures qui ont besoin de rester cachées. Tu n'avais pas le droit de fouiller comme tu l'as fait.**

 **_ Elles cachent quoi? Le fait que tu as embrassé Bellamy? C'était quand? Avant ou après que tu sois avec moi?**

 **_ Avant.**

 **_ Oh je vois... Alors je suis censé faire quoi? T'aider à l'oublier? Est-ce qu'au moins tu ressens quelque chose pour moi?**

Il s'était levé du canapé, la regardant désormais de haut. Et puis il s'était écarté d'elle, allant à la cuisine pour attraper une bière dans le frigo. Et elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur cette soirée. Elle avait bien commencé, et pourtant, les choses tournaient au drame en quelques secondes. Elle le suivit, et s'arrêta à côté de son ilot central. Il faisait peur à voir, les yeux rouges de colère, et le visage fermé.

 **_ Je suis désolée Dany. J'allais t'en parler justement...**

 **_ Tu me quittes pour aller te jeter dans ses bras? Alors c'est ça? J'ai vu vos regards à table, tu crois que je suis con?**

Elle le voyait se rapprocher d'elle et déposer la bière qu'il tenait sur son comptoir.

 **_ A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait?**

Clarke sentit ses yeux s'embrumer, par le stress, par les nerfs, par la tristesse aussi un peu. Et Dany vrilla à ce moment là, comme s'il avait comprit que ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité. Elle ne le vit pas la plaquer contre le mur, et poser ses mains sur son cou, serrant nerveusement. Elle avait juste senti une douleur atroce prendre possession de son corps, et en particulier son dos. Le bruit de casse d'un verre lui parvint aux oreilles et elle fit le rapprochement. Son dos, la douleur, le bruit de verre. Elle était plaquée contre un cadre photo accroché au mur, et elle devait avoir été coupée au niveau du dos par la vitre qui était désormais brisée. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de trouver un peu l'air qui lui manquait puisque Dany serrait de plus en plus fort, en lui hurlant des mots qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre. Elle sentit une petite douleur sous son pieds, causée par les morceaux de verre sur lesquels elle devait marcher sans s'en rendre compte.

 **_ C'était quand?**

Il relâcha un peu sa prise sur son cou, pour lui permettre de lui répondre, et Clarke en profita pour retrouver un peu sa respiration. Elle toussa, avant qu'il ne lui repose la question, criant ses mots. Et elle répondit, la peur la prenant au plus profond d'elle même.

 **_ Tu le sais très bien.**

Il la plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, avant de la lâcher. Clarke tomba au sol, reprenant son souffle. Elle toussa, les mains appuyées sur le parquet, au milieu de tous ces morceaux coupant sa peau. Elle releva la tête, et elle le vit s'habiller, et emporter toutes ses affaires.

 **_ Je vais le tuer.**

Et il sortit de chez elle, en claquant la porte. Elle resta par terre, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle mit un moment à reprendre une respiration normale, et finit par se lever. La douleur de son dos était horrible, et elle se doutait qu'elle devait avoir de sacrées coupures, voir quelques morceaux de verre enfoncés dans sa peau. Mais il fallait qu'elle prévienne Bellamy. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Alors elle sautilla jusqu'à son téléphone, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'elle posait son pieds coupé sur le sol, et attrapa finalement le petit objet. Elle essaya d'abord le téléphone du brun, où elle tombait à chaque fois sur la messagerie. Son coeur battait tellement vite, qu'elle pensait qu'il allait lâcher. Elle soupira et appela cette fois Octavia, qui décrocha après quelques sonneries.

 **_ Octavia, dis moi que Bell est avec toi!**

 **_ Oui il est sous la douche. Qu'est ce t'as?**

 **_ Ecoute, surtout n'ouvrez pas la porte.**

 **_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?**

 **_ Je me suis disputée avec Dany, et il est en route pour chez vous, il veut casser la gueule à Bell... Alors s'il te plait, n'ouvrez pas.**

Octavia regarda son frère qui sortait au même instant de la salle de bain, et elle vit qu'il semblait préoccupé par le ton dramatique dans la voix de sa soeur. Il se rapprocha un instant, tout en séchant ses boucles noires encore trempées.

_ **Attends une minute, pourquoi il voudrait lui casser la gueule?**

 **_ Octavia on a pas le temps pour ça... Arg...**

 **_ Dis moi tout de suite Clarke... Tu as mal quelque part?**

Bellamy attrapa le téléphone de sa soeur, la phrase qu'elle venait de dire lui ayant mis la puce à l'oreille sur l'état de la blonde. Octavia garda les bras croisés, attendant d'être un peu plus informée sur ce qui se tramait en ce moment.

 **_ Princesse c'est moi. Tout va bien?**

 **_ Bell... Dany sait... Il est furieux.. Arg... il est en route pour chez toi, je t'en supplie, n'ouvrez pas.**

 **_ Clarke, il t'a fait mal?**

 **_ Je vais bien Bell...**

 **_ Répond moi s'il te plait, est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal?**

 **_ Oui.**

Elle avait une toute petite voix, et mêlée aux petits gémissements de douleurs qu'il avait pu entendre au téléphone, il sentit la colère s'emparer de lui. Cet enfoiré avait fait du mal à Clarke, et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Même s'il avait été celui qui avait été blessé, qui avait été trahi, et il ne pouvait que le comprendre, il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'on lève la main sur une fille. Il regarda sa soeur, et Lincoln qui les avait rejoints lui aussi en cherchant des réponses. Et il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

 **_ Ouvre la porte O!**

Et sans attendre, sans prêter attention aux protestations de la blonde de l'autre côté du combiné, il raccrocha. Quand il tendit le téléphone à sa soeur, elle lui demanda de lui expliquer, et il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de la brune.

 **_ Il se pourrait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avec Clarke... Et que Dany l'ait appris.**

Octavia ouvrit grand la bouche de stupeur, mais ne dit rien. Pas une remontrance, rien. Elle resta là, et regarda son frère qui avait complètement perdu le contrôle de son coeur, submergé par la colère. Et quand ils entendirent des pas précipités dans la cage d'escaliers de chez eux, ils savaient que Dany était déjà là. Bellamy se tenait prêt, à affronter celui qu'il détestait désormais plus que quiconque. Et quand il le vit entrer chez lui, il n'attendit pas de recevoir le premier coup, et se jeta sur lui, lui assénant un coup de poing non contrôlé et plein de rage.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Et oui c'est encore moi!**

 **Je sais j'ai fait très vite pour le coup, mais j'étais pressée de vous poster les suites :P**

 **Je voulais vous prévenir que les fics en cours sont à présent terminées, et que NAKED HEART comporte 22 chapitres ^^ vous l'aurez compris on est bientôt à la fin! :P**

 **J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'ai hate de vous faire lire la suite!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	21. Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

* * *

Clarke souffrait toujours de ses plaies, mais elle devait faire comme si elle ne ressentait rien pour aller le plus vite possible chez Bellamy. Cet idiot avait demandé à Octavia d'ouvrir la porte, ce qui voulait dire qu'il attendait Dany et qu'ils devaient être entrain de se battre à cet instant. Et elle ne pouvait pas rester chez elle les bras croisés. Alors elle avait enfilé sa veste, comme elle pouvait, et ses chaussons, ne supportant visiblement pas la sensation de réelles chaussures. Et ce fut en pyjama qu'elle sortit le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait appelé Raven, afin que celle ci vienne la chercher, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas conduire. Et quand elle pénétra dans la voiture, elle remarqua que la personne qui conduisait n'était pas la brune, mais un jeune blond. Raven était assise à l'arrière, prête à entendre les explications de la blonde qui s'asseyait côté passager.

 **_ Clarke, voici Wick, Wick, ma meilleure amie Clarke.**

 **_ Salut.**

 **_ Alors explique moi pourquoi tu m'as appelée en urgence comme ça.**

 **_ Et toi tu m'explique pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour Wick?**

 **_ C'est pas le plus important Clarky! Wick, tu nous emmènes là où tu m'as récupérée tout à l'heure s'il te plait.**

 **_ Ok,** fit ce dernier en démarrant la voiture.

 **_ Alors?** Demanda la brune d'un regard insistant.

Clarke soupira. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix et qu'elle devrait dire la vérité. Elle prit une grande inspiration, pour lui donner du courage et regarda sa meilleure amie qui attendait.

 **_ J'ai trompé Dany.**

 **_ Sérieux? Avec qui?**

 **_ Avec Bell...**

 **_ Oh mon dieu! J'en reviens pas, toi Clarke Griffin, tu as fait un truc pareil! C'était bien?**

 **_ Raven...** rala la blonde. **Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'a appris, et on s'est disputés.**

 **_ Je veux bien te croire... C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas conduire? Il t'a fait quoi?**

 **_ Il m'a plaquée contre le mur, je me suis coupée avec un cadre.**

 **_ Le fils de...**

 **_ Raven! Quoi qu'il en soit, il est parti chez Bellamy, et je l'ai prévenu, je lui ai dit de pas ouvrir, mais il a fait l'inverse!**

 **_ Pourquoi il a fait ça?**

 **_ Parce qu'il sait que j'ai été blessée...**

 **_ C'est trop mignon. Bon ok, sauvetage de Bellamy, ou bien de Dany à voir.**

Clarke haussa légèrement ses sourcils sous les paroles de sa meilleure amie, qui ne semblait pas du tout inquiète pour Bellamy. En même temps, il avait été formé au combat, et n'avait pas peur de devoir affronter quelqu'un. Elle savait que Bellamy était en bonne posture comparé à son ex, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

La route lui avait paru être la plus longue de toute sa vie, et quand la voiture s'arrêta sur le parking de chez Bellamy, Clarke en descendit en boitillant. Elle avait mal, et elle savait que ses pantoufles devaient être remplies de sang. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de soigner ça, elle devait monter arrêter la bagarre qui devait ravager l'appartement des Blake. Raven l'aida à monter avec l'aide de Wick, qui se voyait désormais, plongé dans ce groupe qu'il allait découvrir pour la première fois.

 **_ Bienvenue dans la famille Wick.** Dit la blonde en riant doucement.

 **_ Merci.**

Il rit lui aussi, et croisa le regard de Raven qui se voulait un peu rieur. Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur étage, et Clarke pouvait entendre les éclats de voix, provenant de la porte encore ouverte. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et son soufle se coupa quand elle les vit tous les deux au sol, Bellamy assénant le plus de coups possibles à Dany. Lincoln lui essayait tant bien que mal de les séparer, mais Bellamy refusait de lacher sa proie. Alors la blonde s'avança, car elle savait qu'elle seule, pouvait les arrêter.

 **_ ça suffit!** Hurla-t-elle.

Et comme elle le pensait, Bellamy s'arrêta, et redressa son regard dans sa direction. Elle croisa ses yeux, et son visage serré par la colère. Elle remarqua la coupure qu'il avait à la lèvre, signe d'un coup que Dany avait réussi à placer. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux, et Dany essuya ses vêtements pour se donner une contenance devant les autres.

 **_ Tiens donc... J'ai tout le monde contre moi on dirait, même le nouveau!**

 **_ Ferme là!** Dis alors Bellamy. **J'étais prêt à te laisser me frapper parce que je suis fautif, mais c'était avant que tu ne la blesse!**

 **_ Je suis le premier à être blessé! Tu m'as humilié Clarke...** dit-il en se tournant vers elle. **Tu m'as utilisé, tu m'as brisé, alors que tu m'as fait imaginer des choses... Comment t'as pu?**

 **_ Je suis désolée Dany...**

Elle se rapprocha doucement, essayant de rester droite alors que la douleur l'assaillait. Elle se plaça près de lui, à quelques centimètres. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, tellement elle était désolée.

 **_ Je ne voulais pas te blesser... Je ne voulais pas... Mais..**

 **_ Ne dis rien...**

Il passa à côté d'elle, en bousculant son épaule, la faisant presque tomber. Elle se rattrapa à un meuble, et se tourna pour le regarder passer la porte de l'appartement, silencieux. Et c'est là qu'il se retourna pour la regarder une dernière fois, le visage tellement triste qu'elle eut le souffle coupé.

 **_ Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.**

Et il disparut dans le couloir. Clarke soupira, et ses larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne les contrôle. Elle s'en donnait enfin le droit. Octavia et Raven se précipitèrent vers elle et l'aidèrent à aller s'assoir sur le canapé, pendant que Lincoln fermait la porte de l'appartement. Quand elle fut déposée au fond du sofa, elle grimaça, la douleur refaisant surface. Bellamy se rapprocha d'elle et se plaça accroupi devant la blonde. Elle analysa la coupure qu'il portait à la lèvre, et se fondit en excuses.

 **_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je l'ai cherché. Où est-ce que tu as mal?**

 **_ C'est rien Bell..**

 **_ Non, je veux que tu me dise tout de suite.**

Raven expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé chez Clarke et la blonde ne put que raler que sa meilleure amie ait vendu la mèche.

 **_ Clarke faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital, il y a encore des bouts de verre et on ne peut pas les enlever.** Dit Octavia qui avait un peu écarté la veste de la blonde pour regarder l'ampleur des dégâts.

 **_ Non, je vais le faire.**

 **_ Hors de question, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.** Dit Bellamy en posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la blonde. **Et tu n'as pas le choix!**

Elle hocha finalement la tête et ils l'aidèrent à se relever. Bellamy remercia toute la bande d'être venue, et fit un sourire à Wick, comprenant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

 **_ Ravi de faire ta connaissance Wick! Désolé que ce soit dans ces circonstances.**

 **_ Pas de problème,** fit le blond en lui rendant son sourire.

Bellamy attrapa sa veste qu'il enfila par dessus son pyjama, ne prenant pas la peine de s'habiller complètement et attrapa son écharpe qu'il enfila autour du cou de la blonde, voulant lui montrer qu'il prenait soin d'elle.

Il remarqua que Clarke boitait, et il plongea son regard dans le siens.

 **_ Tu as mal à la jambe?**

 **_ J'ai.. J'ai des coupures sous les pieds...**

Bellamy n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus et se mit à porter la blonde comme une vraie princesse.

 **_ Comme ça te va bien** , dit il avec un sourire.

Elle se mit à rire dans ses bras et il passa la porte pour sortir de l'appartement direction l'hôpital.

Ils en étaient ressortis plusieurs heures après, l'attente ayant été très longue aux urgences, le personnel présent le soir de Noël étant très serré. Clarke avait subi pas mal quand on lui avait retiré tous les petits bouts de verres plantés dans la peau de son dos, sous ses pieds et dans ses mains. La sensation lui restait encore en mémoire et la faisait frissonner. Elle avait eu quelques points pour les grosses coupures de son dos, et des pansements pour les pieds et les mains. Quand à Bellamy, on lui avait mis un simple pansement aussi sur sa lèvre. Il avait oublié qu'il avait lui aussi une blessure, bien trop préoccupé par l'état de Clarke qui ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse seule un seul instant.

A cet instant, alors qu'il la déposait sur le siège passager de sa voiture, il repensa à cette soirée, à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jamais il aurait pensé que les choses déraperaient de cette manière, et quelque part, il s'en voulait d'avoir semé le trouble dans la vie de la blonde. Même si une autre part de lui était plutôt contente de savoir que Dany avait disparu de son entourage. Il l'avait beaucoup apprécié, mais il avait fini par l'envier. Parce qu'il l'avait compris une fois qu'elle était partie de chez lui, avec Dany, qu'il ressentait peut-être autre chose pour sa meilleure amie. Car le baiser qu'il avait eu envie de partager avec elle ce soir là, il l'avait réellement aimé.

 **_ Attention,** dit-il en fermant la porte du côté de la blonde.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire tout en attachant sa ceinture, et il fit le tour pour rentrer lui aussi dans la voiture. Il s'attacha, démarra et daigna enfin poser son regard sur la blonde à ses côtés.

 **_ ça va?**

 **_ Oui...**

Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup depuis qu'ils étaient en tête à tête, et il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec Dany, et il aimerait avoir plus d'infos sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

 **_ Princesse? Tu me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé?**

Elle renifla un bon coup, et Bellamy savait qu'elle pleurait. Il ne dit alors pas plus, et commença à avancer dans les rues de la ville, direction la maison. Et elle ouvrit la bouche.

* * *

 **Et coucou !**

 **Je viens vous poster le chapitre 20/22 et j'espère que vous aimez! On se rapproche de la fin, ce qui me fait vraiment bizarre de savoir que j'arrive au bout de cette fic ^^**

 **Vous m'avez demandé si je comptais faire d'autres fic, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura d'autres une fois ces deux là terminées, je vous le promet ^^**

 **Gros bisous !**


	22. Chapitre 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

* * *

 **_ Il a fouillé dans nos lettres... Et ça m'a pas plus.**

Bellamy regardait devant lui, sans décrocher un mot. Ce qu'elle avait dit ne devait pas le mettre dans un état de colère comme il était à cet instant, mais c'était le cas. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Dany ait fouillé dans son passé, dans ce qu'il disait à Clarke. C'était son jardin secret.

 **_ Il avait pas le droit... C'était... personnel.**

 **_ Je comprend Princesse, t'en fais pas.**

 **_ Je me suis énervée, et on s'est engueulés. Il m'a posé des questions sur nous deux... Et j'ai pas réussi à lui répondre... Il a comprit la suite tout seul.**

 **_ Je suis désolé Clarke... C'est ma faute..**

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes Bell? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux**. Dit-elle avec un sourire. **Et puis, je comptais rompre avec lui ce soir.**

Clarke plongea son regard dans la vitre et ses yeux se focalisèrent sur le ciel sombre parsemé d'étoiles. Elle savait que Bellamy devait se poser un tas de questions, mais elle n'osait pas le regarder.

 **_ C'est vrai?** Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Clarke daigna enfin tourner la tête dans sa direction, et sentit ses joues devenir rouges. Heureusement pour elle il ne pourrait pas le remarquer avec la noirceur présente dans la voiture. Pouvait-elle lui avouer ses sentiments à ce moment là? Elle n'en avait pas la force.

 **_ Oui. Je ne l'aime pas. Mais c'est pas grave.**

Il ne disait rien, ne la regardait pas, son regard concentré sur la route qui défilait devant ses yeux. Mais le trajet arrivait à sa fin, et Bellamy gara la voiture sur son parking, avant de descendre et de courir autour de la voiture pour venir ouvrir la portière de Clarke avant elle. Elle descendit en lui faisant un sourire, et s'accrocha à son bras pour marcher jusqu'à chez lui. La douleur dans ses pieds était toujours présente, bien qu'atténuée par l'épaisseur de pansements qu'on lui avait mis. Ils prirent leur temps pour monter les étages, et quand Bellamy ouvrit la porte, l'appartement était plongé dans le silence, et dans la quasi obscurité totale. Quelques pas à l'intérieur, et ils découvrirent Octavia, Lincoln et le petit chaton enfouis sous la couette devant un film. Quand Octavia leva les yeux sur eux, elle leur fit un grand sourire et attrapa la télécommande pour baisser le volume.

 **_ Comment ça s'est passé?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **_ Comme un passage aux urgences... long. J'ai eu le droit à quelques points et des pansements.**

 **_ Où sont Raven et Wick?** Demanda Bellamy.

 **_ Ils sont rentrés car vous mettiez trop longtemps. Mais Raven veut que tu lui envoies un message Clarke.**

 **_ Ouais, je vais le faire.**

Elle se rapprocha d'elle et vint s'assoir à ses côtés, doucement pour éviter d'avoir trop mal au dos. Bellamy se dirigea à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, et se posa quelques minutes contre le plan de travail, le regard planté dans le vide. Cette soirée avait été pour le moins, rebondissante, et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il savait qu'il était en grande partie fautif de ce qu'il s'était passé, et un instant, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu qu'il repousse Clarke quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Mais la vérité le frappait désormais, il n'en avait eu aucune envie à ce moment là, et ne l'avait toujours pas. Si elle venait vers lui à cet instant, il savait qu'il ne résisterait sans doute pas à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, sachant pertinemment que plus personne ne pourrait le faire s'arrêter. Il avait encore du mal à accepter ses sentiments, envers Clarke, envers cette fille qui avait tout chamboulé dans sa vie. S'il avait su qu'elle lui ferait si bien oublier sa séparation avec Mel, il aurait accepté ses sentiments bien plus tôt.

 **_ Bell?**

Il secoua la tête et releva ses yeux vers l'entrée de la cuisine, d'où Clarke le regardait en souriant. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se rapprocha doucement, boitant encore légèrement, et se planta à ses côtés contre le plan de travail.

 **_ ça va?** Demanda-t-elle finalement.

 **_ Ouais. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question.** Dit-il en riant.

 **_ Je vais bien moi. C'est pas l'impression que j'ai en te regardant. Qu'est ce qu'il a de si intéressant ce pot de fleur?**

Il regarda en face de lui, là où il avait laissé son regard se perdre, et remarqua le pot de fleur qui trainait par là. En effet, il aurait pu donner l'impression d'être en grande conversation avec cette plante. Il sourit avant de tourner son regard vers elle. Elle avait les yeux un peu brillants, et il ignorait pourquoi.

 **_ En fait, je réfléchissais... à ce qui s'est passé... Je... Je sais que je n'aurai peut-être pas du le frapper comme ça... Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Quand j'ai su qu'il t'avait fait du mal, j'ai pas pu me retenir.**

 **_ Tu as fait ce qui te semblait bien à ce moment là. Tu voulais me protéger. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour ta soeur, ou pour Raven.**

Bellamy soupira. Il n'en était pas réellement sur. D'accord il aurait été autant impulsif et protecteur, mais peut-être pas comme il l'avait été ce soir. Quand il s'agissait de Clarke, son cerveau se mettait complètement sur OFF et il agissait sans se contrôler un seul instant. Elle le rendait fou. Il se décolla de son appui et se tourna pour se retrouver face à elle. Elle avait relevé la tête pour pouvoir le regarder, et lui avait baissé la sienne. Et ils étaient proches. Bien trop proches pour qu'il arrive à rester sérieux.

 **_ Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te touche...** dit-il en se rapprochant doucement jusqu'à se coller à elle. **De n'importe quelle façon que ce soit.**

Sa phrase s'était finie en un murmure, et son souffle se mélangeait à celui de la blonde. Elle tremblait contre lui, mais ne lâchait pas son regard. Il déposa ses mains sur son cou, et caressa sa mâchoire doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Ils devaient tous les deux se remémorer leur nuit ensemble, ce même geste qu'il avait fait avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

 **_ Je veux être le seul qui puisse faire ça...**

Et il l'embrassa. Il y allait fort, il y allait avec passion, car il souhaitait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait qu'elle connaisse les sentiments qu'il avait développé pour elle, puisqu'il n'avait pas assez de cran pour le lui dire avec des mots. Clarke gémit un court instant, avant de poser ses petites mains sur les grandes de Bellamy, et de les serrer. Elle aimait ce contact, elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de la tenir, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Néanmoins, elle voulait stopper leur baiser, pour le regarder, pour lui parler. Elle voulait savoir ce que tout ceci signifiait. Mais avec ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle pensait comprendre. Bellamy avait changé, il n'était plus son meilleur ami, il était bien plus. Et il ressentait peut-être la même chose qu'elle. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et il s'écarta finalement, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais il ne bougea pas ses mains. Il resta à la regarder, posant son front contre le siens. Clarke se mit à sourire, les larmes lui montant doucement jusqu'au bord des yeux.

 **_ ça me va.** Dit-elle finalement.

Bellamy lui rendit son sourire et déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. A cet instant, il avait l'impression que plus rien ne comptait, à part eux deux. Rien de cette fin de soirée désastreuse ne l'inquiétait, car il se focalisait sur le petit corps dans ses bras. Il ne voulait rien de plus.

Il entendit des rires provenir du salon, et remarqua que Clarke semblait se demander quelle en était la raison. Alors ils se détachèrent mais Bellamy attrapa sa main, et ils avancèrent doucement vers l'autre pièce. Un petit coup d'oeil, et ils éclatèrent eux aussi de rire. Le petit chaton avait décidé de se coucher sur la tête de Lincoln, et celui ci refusait de bouger de peur de le faire partir. Octavia le prenait en photo, et se concentrait pour ne pas trop rigoler, mais quand elle entendit son frère et sa meilleure amie se joindre à elle, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Lincoln leur fit un sourire, avant de rire lui aussi. Malheureusement, le chaton n'avait pas du apprécier les secousses et avait quitté son perchoir pour retourner sur les genoux de la brune.

 **_ Au fait O, tu lui as trouvé un nom?** Demanda la blonde qui se rapprocha pour caresser la petite boule de poils.

 **_ Oui! Il s'appelle Hélios.**

Clarke murmura quelques mots tendres au petit chaton et répéta son nom, et celui ci commença à ronronner. Ce qui les fit rire. Elle se posa sur le canapé, et Bellamy vint faire la même chose, se plongeant sur la télévision. Mais Clarke ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres, puisque Bellamy lui tenait la main, et la caressait doucement. Elle se sentait bien à cet instant, avec ceux qui comptaient pour elle, et qui désormais, étaient sa famille. Ne manquait que Raven, mais celle ci avait bien le droit de profiter de Wick, qui ferait lui aussi partie de cette famille d'ici très peu de temps. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, des révélations de chacun, des échanges de tendresse entre Bellamy et elle, des aveux. Ce que Bellamy lui avait dit avait fait soulever son coeur, et elle se demander ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre désormais. Etaient-ils en couple? Ils n'en avaient pas réellement parlé, mais elle le pensait. Après ses mots, elle ne voulait que ça. Elle s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé, prenant soin de ne pas trop appuyer sur ses plaies, et se plongea un peu plus en arrière contre le torse du brun à ses côtés. La seule chaleur de son corps contre le siens lui faisait du bien, et elle sentait qu'elle commençait à sentir la fatigue l'envahir. Mais elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle ne voulait pas partir, ni quitter ses bras qu'elle aimait tant et qui lui avaient terriblement manqué. Alors sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle ferma les yeux, doucement, et se laissa bercer par la conversation fusant du téléviseur, et de ses amis présents dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme pour de bon.

Octavia avait rit doucement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit quand elle avait remarqué que sa meilleure amie s'était endormie dans les bras de son frère. Elle avait mis un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui signifier d'en faire autant, et lui expliqua la situation. Bellamy ne put réprimer un sourire, avant d'essayer de se dégager de l'emprise de la blonde. Une fois qu'il eut réussi, il l'attrapa doucement, prenant garde à son dos, et la porta pour l'emmener dans sa chambre et la déposer dans son lit. Elle était déjà en pyjama, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Il avait juste à déposer les couvertures sur elle, et venir se glisser à ses côtés. Et une fois qu'il se retrouva couché avec elle, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur nuit tous les deux, cette merveilleuse nuit qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Et désormais, il savait que Clarke n'était plus sa meilleure amie, mais bien sa petite amie.

* * *

 **Et coucou les amours!**

 **L'avant dernier chapitre est posté, et j'espère que vous avez aimé!**

 **Il reste un chapitre à poster pour Naked Heart, et j'attaquerai ensuite les prochaines ! :P**

 **J'espère qu'elles vont autant vous plaire!**

 **Sachez qu'il y a des chances que j'en poste trois en même temps, car j'ai été vachement inspirée ces temps ci, et que je ne sais pas choisir entre toutes celles que j'ai pour n'en poster que deux XD**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous !**


	23. Chapitre 22 - FIN

**CHAPITRE 22**

* * *

Lorsque Clarke sortit de sa salle de bain enroulée de sa serviette, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour aller se préparer. Elle était en retard, et elle était déjà énervée rien qu'à cette idée. Elle était rentrée tellement tard de la galerie, qu'elle avait eu à peine le temps de se préparer pour la soirée qui l'attendait. Ce soir c'était l'anniversaire de Bellamy, et elle devait les rejoindre au restaurant. Mais c'était il y quinze minutes. Elle râla quand elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone, et laissa tomber sa serviette pour courir décrocher.

 **_ Clarke qu'est ce que tu fous? On attend que toi!** Cria Octavia au téléphone.

Il avait été prévu que la soirée soit une surprise pour Bellamy. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était son anniversaire, mais il ne savait pas où ils allaient, et ils étaient tous au point de rendez vous, un petit restaurant qui présentait des spectacles historiques sur la guerre d'indépendance. Sauf elle.

 **_ Je sais O, je m'habille et j'arrive!**

Elle raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de son amie, et termina de se préparer. Elle attrapa ensuite son sac à main, ainsi que le petit paquet destiné au beau brun qui faisait chavirer son coeur depuis plus d'un an, et se précipita à l'extérieur de chez elle. Elle roulait un peu vite, mais pas trop non plus, ne souhaitant pas risquer de ne pas arriver du tout. Et très vite, elle aperçut le petit groupe d'amis qui attendait sur le parking. Quand elle sortit de sa voiture, elle courut, comme elle pouvait avec ses talons, et s'excusa en arrivant vers eux.

 **_ ça alors, toi en retard... c'est une première!** Observa Bellamy en l'embrassant doucement.

 **_ C'est ça moque toi, tu feras moins le fier quand tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps.**

Il la regarda avec des yeux chargés de désir, et elle se mit à rire. Maintenant qu'elle était arrivée, ils pouvaient enfin entrer dans le bâtiment, et Bellamy fut subjugué par cet endroit. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce restaurant, et il l'adorait déjà. Et puis, apparemment, il avait bonne réputation concernant la nourriture. Il pourrait peut-être en faire son nouveau restaurant favoris. Octavia indiqua à un serveur qu'elle avait réservé, et il lui indiqua la direction de leur immense table. Oui il y avait du monde ce soir, car elle avait invité pour l'occasion des amis de son frère, qu'il avait perdu de vue en partant à l'armée, en plus de leur petit groupe habituel. Et ça commençait à faire du monde.

Clarke s'assit sur une chaise vers le milieu de la table, et Bellamy vint se poser à côté d'elle. Il l'aida à retirer le petit gilet qu'elle portait par dessus sa robe et lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule avec un sourire. Elle était belle et il savait que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait mis une jolie robe, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et qu'il devinait nouvelle pour l'occasion. Elle était bordeaux, avec un dos un peu échancré et un col en coeur. Et ça lui allait super bien. Tous vint s'assoir autour d'eux, et ils commandèrent à boire. Octavia trinqua, et fit un petit discours ventant les mérites de son frère, ses qualités, et bien sûr ses défauts, ce qui avait fait rire tout le monde, même lui. Et puis elle lui avait souhaité un merveilleux anniversaire, et l'avait remercié d'être son grand frère. Il avait été ému, par tout ce qu'elle avait dit, cette petite soeur qui n'était finalement, plus si petite que ça. Il s'était levé pour la serrer dans ses bras, et il l'aurait bien gardé des heures contre lui s'il n'y avait pas eu tout le monde avec eux.

Ils avaient mangé, de très bons plats, ce qui avait conforté Bellamy dans son idée. Puis vint le tour du dessert, un superbe gâteau qui avait été commandé spécialement pour lui, parfum fraise chocolat, pour le plus grand bonheur du brun. Désormais, c'était l'heure des cadeaux, et Bellamy en recevait de tous les côtés. Il était impressionné de voir que tout le monde avait cherché à lui offrir quelque chose, allant d'un vieux souvenir de lycée, au nouvel album de son groupe préféré. Et Clarke se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle lui tendit un petit paquet, une petite boite bleue ornée d'un ruban blanc. Et Bellamy sentit son coeur s'emballer. Il savait que ce cadeau serait magnifique. Il l'ouvrit devant tout le monde, et en sortit deux petites enveloppes. Il prit la plus légère, qu'il devina être une lettre, et ses yeux s'embuèrent avec l'émotion. Il la parcourra des yeux avant de commencer la lecture dans son coin.

 _« Bonjour mon amour!_

 _Je sais que c'est différent de la façon que l'ont avait de s'adresser l'un à l'autre dans nos lettres, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me plait bien plus d'écrire comme ça. Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi? Tu crois que ça change trop?_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai longtemps cherché ce que j'allais t'offrir pour ton anniversaire, parce que cela fait des mois que je cherche et que je stresse à l'idée de ne pas trouver le cadeau qui te ferait le plus plaisir. Mais je me dit qu'en un an et demi à tes côtés, je peux penser que je te connais assez pour trouver sans me tracasser. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire. Je t'avoue que je me sens nostalgique à cet instant, alors que j'ai ressorti mon magnifique stylo à paillettes, et que je m'adresse à toi comme si tu étais très loin de moi. Te rappelles-tu de la première lettre que je t'ai écrite? J'avais tellement peur de te parler, de t'avouer que c'était moi qui recevais tes lettres. Et puis, alors que je redoutais ta réponse, tu as été si gentil, et tu m'as fait rire. Tu m'as donné envie, avec une seule lettre, de continuer à t'écrire, encore et encore. Si à ce moment là, on m'avait dit que t'écrire aurait changé ma vie, je n'en aurais sans doute pas cru un mot. Mais je ne le regrette pas un seul instant. Car aujourd'hui, tu fais partie intégrante de ma vie, et je veux que tu le saches._

 _Est-ce que tu as déjà imaginé ce que serait ta vie une fois rentré? Est-ce que tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu voudrais? Une famille? Je sais que tu en as une, car nous sommes entourés de personnes formidables, et je ne me vois pas être séparée d'eux un seul instant. Mais pourrais-tu, si jamais je te soufflais l'idée, imaginer une nouvelle personne à rajouter dans ce beau petit groupe?_

 _Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des façons de faire ce que je fais, ni même le meilleur des endroits, mais malgré tout, je me dis que c'est le destin. Tu as sans doute remarqué cette robe, achetée spécialement pour l'occasion. Je sais que tu la trouve magnifique, et je sais que tu me dévores des yeux! Enfin, je sais que ce sera le cas quand tu liras cette lettre. La vérité, est que cette robe, j'ai du l'acheter parce que plus aucune autre ne m'allait. Et ne te méprend pas, je n'ai pas pris du poids par plaisir. C'est comme ça et je n'y peux rien. Et je n'y pourrais rien pendant les prochains mois._

 _Tu as compris?_

 _Ne me demande pas comment c'est arrivé, je ne sais pas plus que toi. Et avant que tu te propose de me montrer comment on fait les bébés, je sais ces choses là. Dans tous les cas, les médecins ont dit que ça pouvait arriver même en ayant une contraception à jour, c'est rare, mais possible. Et bien, je suis extraordinaire vois-tu, je fais partie des rares!_

 _J'espère en tout cas que cette petite lettre te fera plaisir, et que tout ce qu'elle renferme aussi. J'ai très peur de ta réaction, je dois l'avouer, parce que tu es l'homme que j'aime, celui avec qui je veux vivre chaque jour, et avec qui je veux tout partager pour des années à venir. On avait jamais pensé à cet avenir ensemble, mais tu trouveras dans la deuxième enveloppe, la clé de mon appartement, qui pourrait, si tu le désire, devenir ton appartement. Si jamais tu décide de la garder, je serai la plus heureuse du monde, mais si tu décide de me la rendre, je le comprendrais, et je veux que tu sache que je ne te demanderai jamais rien concernant ce bébé._

 _Je te souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire Bell. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur!_

 _Clarke. »_

Bellamy avait sentit que les larmes dévalaient ses joues au fur et à mesure de la lecture, et savait que tout le monde le regardait, attendant qu'il veuille bien parler du contenu de cette lettre. Le silence régnait autour d'eux, et ça commençait à peser. Il replia la petite feuille doucement, et la replaça dans l'enveloppe avant d'attraper la deuxième. Celle contenant la clé. Il ouvrit le papier, les mains tremblantes, mais n'osait toujours pas regarder la blonde à ses côtés. Il savait que s'il croisait son regard, il se remettrait sans doute à pleurer, de ce merveilleux cadeau qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il savait que ça pouvait être rapide après le peu de temps qu'ils étaient en couple, mais ils n'avaient eu aucun contrôle sur la situation, et c'était peut-être le destin qui venait décider pour lui, qu'il était temps.

Quand il sortit la petite clé, il la garda dans la pomme de sa main, la regardant avec attention. Il entendait un peu les exclamations de ses amis autour de lui, mais ne les regarda pas un seul instant. Il était dans son monde, dans ses réflexions, dans ses rêves. Sentir le petit objet de métal froid contre sa peau, lui faisait prendre conscience de la réalité de sa lettre et il releva enfin la tête vers elle. Elle avait les yeux humides, cherchant à savoir sa réponse, à savoir s'il allait la laisser, ou s'il allait partager sa vie, avec elle et le petit bébé qui pointait le bout de son nez à l'intérieur de son corps.

Et il ne résista pas quand il la vit comme ça, devant lui. Il l'embrassa doucement, la rapprochant de lui avec sa main encore libre. Ce baiser était sans doute le plus beau qu'ils aient jamais échangé, et il ne voulait pas le terminer. Mais il voulait lui donner sa réponse, clairement et officiellement. Alors il se décolla d'elle, et plongea son regard dans celui azur de sa blonde.

 **_ C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait Clarke! Je l'aimerai toute ma vie!**

La blonde lui fit un sourire et se rapprocha pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et enfouir sa tête contre lui. Elle déposa quelques baisers sur sa peau chaude, et il put sentir qu'elle pleurait. Déjà les hormones? Il rit un instant, alors que sa soeur lui ordonnait de lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Alors Clarke se décalla, essuya ses joues et attrapa la main de Bellamy pour se planter devant tout le monde.

 **_ Et bien... Clarke et moi... On va avoir un bébé!**

Octavia et Raven ouvrirent toutes les deux grand la bouche, avant de se relever et de venir les enlacer tous les deux en hurlant de joie. Bellamy riait devant la discrétion des deux filles, mais il y était désormais habitué, et il savait qu'elle devaient être bien trop contentes pour penser à se modérer un minimum.

Ils eurent des embrassades de la part de tout le monde, les félicitations pour la magnifique nouvelle qui clôturait bien cette soirée d'anniversaire.

 **_ Je t'aime Bellamy** , dit la blonde en se posant devant lui.

Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement.

 **_ Tu ne mettras bientôt plus de talons, je vais devoir me baisser encore plus pour te montrer que je t'aime...** dit-il contre ses lèvres.

 **_ Alors prend de l'avance et montre le moi toute la nuit!**

Il grogna à ses paroles, sachant très bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas encore rentrer chez eux pour profiter d'un moment rien qu'à eux, et elle se mit à rire avant de lui attraper la main, et de l'attirer avec leurs amis, qui les attendaient pour aller faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

FIN

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Me voilà encore une fois avec un chapitre de NAKED HEART, mais pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il s'agit du tout dernier. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai voulu terminer cette fic avec une lettre et j'espère que vous l'avez aimée. Pour ma part j'ai adoré l'écrire!**

 **Je voudrais vous remercier, vous tous qui lisez mes fics et qui me laissez vos reviews! Vous êtes au top!**

 **Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours là! Merci pour vos compliments!**

 **Merci à Bellarke-Pincesse et Clairecqn qui sont là depuis le début et qui ne semblent pas lacher l'affaire!**

 **Je vais vous faire votre petit cadeau de fin d'année, c'est que je vais vous poster le 1er chapitre de chaque nouvelle fic aujourd'hui :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


End file.
